Jaune's Music Room
by thehp93
Summary: Jaune arc was never a popular kid. Just an average person at Beacon High. Jaune was a member of the Music Appreciation club, a club for students who love to listen to music. Most students sign up for it and never come in. For Jaune the club and the room became his escape from his high school life.
1. Chapter 1

**Thehp93 here with a new story High school AU with a loner Jaune. Not even friends with Ren, I'm so cold. Idea is I want to have a song or so every chapter in the story. Any suggestions on songs or how a situation where Jaune or the cast would sing in this AU would be great so far I have two chapters ahead planned out, but everything is subject to change. Hate or Love it review.**

RWBY AU High school: Beacon high central high school for those who live in Vale.  
Jaune Arc was the average student never really a scholar or an athlete, just a wallflower that never showed himself out in the crowd. He was in his third year of high school , not one of the popular kids, who always talked about who was with who or parties and school. The popular kids that he always saw at a distance never thinking he could ever get along with occasionally talking to once or twice for a handout of homework or working on a project together.

There was Weiss Schnee the beautiful rich girl, who always worked for perfection in her grades, she was in the top 5 percent in the school ever since she came to it. Jaune had a crush on her since freshman year but was rejected when he gave her a love note to meet him behind the gym, she never showed. Jaune cried after waiting for two hours, never wanting anything to do with her anymore. He to this day can't look her in the eyes anymore that he liked so much.

Pyrrha his childhood friend that drifted apart from him, he always wanted to talk to her after she transferred back to Vale. She became a star athlete, captain of the track team , always a great scholar meeting the top 10 percent having coaches from different universities scout her constantly. She went to nationals for her javelin throws and was considered a goddess to the common students. Jaune knew her from kindergarten to the 1st year of middle school before she moved Jaune first thought they would be friends like old times, but reality was never that nice to him.

Yang the crazy party-girl that always knew who liked who and loved playing match-maker, long golden blonde hair that she always took care of, rumors were that she sent a kid to the hospital for pulling on it before. For such an outgoing person like Yang she never had a boyfriend, some say she was dating a person from Atlas, or she was lesbian. Jaune thought she never really wanted someone to like or never found the person all the guys only looked at her breasts always trying to cap a feel which she always responded with a punch.

Blake was the silent mysterious beauty that nobody messed with, member of the literature club she always had a book in her hand. Blake was known to never smile until she became friends with Yang who always could get Blake to laugh and put the book down. Blake even was voted top girl to bring home to mom, by an anonymous poll within the third years. Jaune never talked to the girl but occasionally looked at the books she would read as suggestions for good time killers Not noticing that he ended up loving the books that he read except for one he never saw that had a book cover over it covering the title. Blake never would let anyone see the book except Yang The four girls were considerred Beacon's 4 angels of the 3rd years. All of them always hung out with each other as a close cliche never allowing anyone to really come close.

Back to Jaune, always alone eating at his desk or sleeping through class occasionally. He found peace being left alone but always felt the longing for company. He usually listened to the others around him while he put his head down trying to avoid confrontation but feel like he was part of their conversation. He was called weird, introvert, and alot of things he didn't like, but he let others talk. He hated being judged he never did anything to others after Weiss's rejection he never bothered trying to talk to any other girl in the class always got picked on by Cardin Windchester, Linebacker of the football team with his goonies Sky, Dove, and Russel they always seemed to be picking on the kids who were loners or nerds.

Of all the things in Jaune's life he found one place that was his that he was happy content of everything in his life, besides being at home with his sisters that he loves. The music appreciation club room, nobody really goes to this room ,people normally just sign up and end up going home to just say they were in a club, Jaune however loved the room, it was dusty, had old records, a couch, a piano, a guitar, and a table with some chairs were the only things in the room but Jaune loved the fact he got to express his emotions in an area where nobody is around to judge or comment about him. He never wanted to show people that side of him, in fact he was scared, scared of the fact that the guy who normally likes being left alone could play and sing. It was his, his own little world that he could change build and destroy since nobody in the club stayed even the club president gave Jaune key to the place since Jaune spent the most time there.

He never wanted to be seen or heard, He wanted to play his music for himself and not be under the scrutiny of others, it was his paradise, nobody was going to take it from him at least that was the plan.

Jaune got up from his nap in Professor Port's class while the Professor was ranting about his days of being a pro athlete in his college years and how he would have gone pro if it wasn't for his bum knee Jaune just grinned as he saw the minute hand on the clock got closer and closer to the 12 marking school's ending. As he stared away from the clock looking around the class of his final period he noticed Blake reading her covered book again as Yang continue to poke her. Pyrrha and Weiss actually taking notes to the Professor's rambles and stories.

*Ring**Ring**Ring*

The bell went off as students got up from their seats ready to head home Jaune slowly got up from his seat packing away his study material. As he looked up he saw Pyrrha look back at him their gazes met each other's for a while as Jaune tried to smile. Jaune waved his hand as his left hand went to rub the back of his neck nervously looking at the 'goddess'

Weiss took notice of the gesture and spoke out as she approached Pyrrha"Do you know that wierdo?" Weiss said glaring at Jaune

"hmm?" Pyrrha asked breaking her gaze from Jaune direction to focus on the platinum blonde heiress

"You know that creeper?" Weiss asked again now pointing at the boy who broke the wave and rushed picking up his school supplies

"Uh, No" Pyrrha said quickly not noticing Jaune heard their conversation

Jaune's awkward smirk became a frown as he heard Pyrrha's denial, He didn't know if she really did forget about him or said it to avoid his existence, either way hurt him pretty bad. Jaune walked out of the classroom ignoring Weiss's and Pyyrha's conversation of hanging out that night to reach his sanctuary.

He entered the room putting down his bag opening it to get out his laptop which he use to listen to songs he can't play or sing, he then walks to the piano that was cleaned and stringed thanks to Jaune's good job. He smiles as plays a few keys then picking up the acoustic guitar placing it near the piano.  
He pulls a chair next to the piano and starts to play

'You're Missing It' by Jason Walker ( The song alternates from guitar and piano so imagine Jaune switching while the song goes on

It's cold again

I do not know what to do

I need a friend

But all I really want is you

Where have you been

I haven't seen you for so long

I guess you're gone

You're really gone

So long ago

You told me you'd never leave

But do you know

Things have changed so suddenly

And here I am

I am moving on without you

Without you

And now the years have passed us by

And I do not know why

Before you tried You chose to quit

So where are you tonight

You could make everything right

But instead

You're missing it

You're missing it

You're missing it

All the things that I have done

You're missing it

Everything I have become

So wave goodbye

Cause you can never give it back

No you can't

You really can't

Cause now the years have passed us by

And I still do not know why

Before you tried

You chose to quit

So where are you tonight

You could make everything right

But instead

You're missing it

You're missing it

They're will be a day

Where you wish you could go back

Your mistakes

Will catch up with where you're at

Before you know

All your chances will be gone

They will be gone

Cause now the years have passed us by

And I still do not know why

Before you tried

You chose to quit

So where are you tonight

You could make everything right

But instead

You're missing it

And now the years have passed us by

And I still do not know why

Before you tried

You chose to quit

So where are you tonight

You could make it all all right

But instead

You're missing it

You're missing it

Jaune holds the guitar in the air before exclaiming a loud "YES! Finally got that down"

As he slowly puts the guitar down he hears a knocking at the door. Externally he was frozen, Internally he was in straight panic mode. Jaune sat perfectly still and silent hoping the person would just go away

The knocking didn't go away as 5 knocks became 10 to 15 and continuing to the point where it was a beat. Jaune sadly stands up and walks to the door trying to imagine the person and what they were going to say

As he opens the door he sees a little black and red hair, wearing a red hood, a black skirt, and a long white sleeved shirt with a silver rose belt buckle. The most surprising thing about the girl was her eyes being silver Jaune just got mesmerized by them as he looked at the girl.

"Hello?" The girl asked to the dumbfoundead boy "Uh? Yeah?" Jaune asked says coming out of his daze

"I'm here to join the Music Appreciation Club" The girl says holding her hand to her chest proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Hello, WOW didn't imagine the response of this soo highly for the first day, since then put a lot of effort to listen to more music every suggestion you guys gave me I will put into consideration like VNV Nation Illusion and Out of my league By Fitz and the Tantrums. Hope you enjoy how I'm making the story to play out and suggestions and ideas are very needed just to broaden my boundaries and ideas. The American Wolf I love you for being with me for my stories lol. and KeyBladeKnight39 I honestly don't know. Move with the music hehe, And those who say looking forward or great story idea, You guys are my motivation to continue writing and producing faster and faster. Plus I do have a job USMC :P**

"Uh, What?" Jaune asked to the short adorable girl who was in front of him

"I'm here to join the club" The red and black haired girl announces again now a little annoyed by the repetition

"Oh, alright" Jaune said as he turned to the table in the room picking up an application and handing it to the girl

"Fill this out and hand it to a teacher, after that you should be a member by the end of the week" jaune said pointing to parts of the paper for her to sign and fill out.

After Jaune explained the application he turns around and heads back to the table now sitting down taking out his laptop out of his bag and opening it. Surprising to Jaune the girl didn't leave, but instead went to sit down on the other side of the table of Jaune.

"May I help you?" Jaune asked curious of the girl in his room

"I'm waiting for my sister, plus I'm filling this out" Ruby says filling out the paper with a red scythe pen she pulled from her bag that was shaped like a dog

"Okay, then" Jaune replied putting on his headphones looking at his laptop scrolling and messing with stuff waiting for the girl to leave

There was a wierd silence in the room as clicks and writing was the only thing one could hear in the air, but the silence stopped as the girl spoke

"So? how long have you been singing?" The girl asked as Jaune froze once more internally swearing and wanting to curl up in a ball but stopped thinking he could play it off as he didn't hear her.

"Hello?" The girl asked waving her hands in the air as she started to get up and walk to Jaune.

"You know?" The girl says that made Jaune's beat 90 miles per hour as she got closer to the Blonde haired guy

"Your headphones aren't plugged in" the girl says holding the other end of the headphones as Jaune physically slammed his head on the desk surprising the girl

"What? What are you doing?" The girl asked as Jaune stops before breathing a deep breath of air and picking up his head from the table

"I wanted to wait until you left" Jaune answered honestly trying to avoid eye contact

"Why?" The girl asked moving to where his eyes wandered trying to see him eye to eye

"Uh, no reason" The blonde tried to reason with her to no apparel as she did a cute pout holding her breath until he admitted the truth

"Fine, fine" Jaune said falling deeper into chair

"I don't like playing in front of people, and this was my place to escape from the society that is high school" Jaune says motioning the room, piano, guitar, and couch.

"Why?, You're really good" The girl says sitting next to the boy closer then he thought as he blushes slightly

"Geez you don't mean that" Jaune says rubbing the back of his neck looking back at his laptop to again avoid eye contact

"Well, I thought you were cool" The girl says giggling a little putting out her hand towards the boy for a handshake

"Ruby" The girl says with a adorning smile that seemed to brighten the room as Jaune stared seemingly surprised

"J-Jaune" Jaune says reaching his hand up messing up the handshake making it a fist bump that became a shake bump Jaune and Ruby laughed a for a good

5 seconds at the mess up after they finished, they started talking about the music they liked and their favorite bands as the time seem to fly by, Jaune honestly never thought he would make a friend that day, he never laughed as much as he did and was happy for her to have heard him sing.

"Ruby" Yang said opening the door to the two who were closer then comfort for the dotting sister

"Ruby!" Yang yelled running pushing Jaune to the floor rushing to ruby's side as Jaune just fell to the ground

"Let's get out of here" Yang says dragging ruby who was staring at Jaune who was rubbing his head

"Sorry, see you tomorrow" Ruby says as Yang dragged her away.

Jaune sat on the ground not sad or in pain but happy, 1 for making a friend that day that seemed to think he was cool, not lame or weird like the other students , and 2 now ruby can get away from him before she gets dragged as a loser from association. As Jaune thought about how Ruby can join up with her sister as a popular girl he smiled but went into a frown that one of his first friends already left him. He got up and put away his stuff and went home looking at the sky wondering how Ruby was doing now, thinking to himself this was for the better, that is was okay for him to be alone. He shed a tear as he stood still by his house quickly wiping it away before going back into his house.

School the next day was uneventful, Jaune thought he would get jumped by Yang, but ending up not being confronted at all. Jaune thought Ruby listened to Yang and won't be coming by the club room anymore which Jaune thought was for the best, but still felt a little sad.

"Remember Kids, The Beacon High Talent show is in two weeks and if you want a spot in you better sign up soon" Proffesor Port says as his gut bounced up and down

The kids started whispering to each other about who is in it and what they were doing, most of them about Yang and her breakdancing, Cardin with his guys doing a lipsink to vanilla ice, or Weiss playing the piano. Jaune just sat and waited for time to fly thinking about what to eat for dinner since his family would be gone for the night

*Ring**Ring**Ring*

The bell rang to another end of class as Jaune slowly got up packing away his materials. Pyrrha who normally was just as slow was unusually quick today saying a goodbye to Weiss and Blake as she dashed off. Yang was typing away on her phone like she normally did planning for another party, or event. Jaune gets up and walks to his room his thinking about his next song, maybe lego house by Ed Sheeran, Nah that's overdone he thought as he stopped to see somebody waited outside the room.

It was Ruby who was staring at the ground with her hands behind her back leaning on the door dressed similar to yesterday but today she was wearing a black sleeved shirt with a red skirt. Same silver rose on her belt and same silver eyes that Jaune could get lost in.

"What are you doing here?" Jaune said stopping a couple feet away from the room as Ruby looked up at Jaune

"Um, I'm a member of this club" Ruby said sarcastically as she got off the door

There was a silence as Jaune walked past Ruby and unlocked the door walking in nearly shutting it on Ruby as she squeezes in. Jaune thought that she must just be using this place to waste time and hang out. As they got into the room Jaune quickly got into his seat opened his laptop, plugged in his headphones, and listened to music trying his hardest to ignore everything around him. Ruby was different she had a confused look on her face as she kept looking over to Jaune as he stared at his laptop.

She stands up with a confident look on her face she taps Jaune's shoulder, who internally wanted to run away, but this was his place and she was standing in the way.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked as she continues to tap Jaune's shoulder

"Hmm?" Jaune says removing his headphones looking at the girl who was way closer into his personal space then he wanted

"Is it true?" Ruby asks now being the one avoiding eye contact as Jaune had a pained face as if her words hit him

"What's true? Jaune asked not knowing what she was talking about

"Yang told me you used to stalk Weiss and Blake, how you gave notes to Weiss freshmen year, and always have the same book as Blake" Ruby now nervous with her words like she didn't want to believe it like she knew it wasn't true

There was moment between those lines that made Jaune mad, how he never stalked Weiss, he was just trying to talk her, how he honestly wanted to get to know her, while blake was a different story, how Jaune just stared at her to look at the books she was reading for reference and recommendation since he always seemed to like the ones she read, but to them it meant he was a stalker he was creepy. Jaune didn't say a word thinking about his next sentence wisely since what he did to them could be considered stalking, but he didn't care what they think, he wanted to know if he should tell Ruby the truth, maybe it was better if she thought of him as the weird, creepy, kid or tell her how he liked Weiss and Blake's books his confliction with his choices was showing. Ruby took the moment of silence as its own answer that maybe Yang was right, or just the fact he might wanted to be left alone.

Ruby got up and started to walk to the door clutching the bag tight as she slowly reached for the door handle

"Wait!" Jaune yelled as his eyes were watery and his confliction of emotions started showing again.

Jaune got up quickly bringing his laptop to the piano and plugging the audio jack into a speaker that was close. Ruby was confused as she turned to see the boy messed around with his laptop. Jaune never thought he would play this song nor mean the words he started playing

"I'm Not the One" by 30H!3 (During the song beats and extra provided by Jaune's Laptop)  
You're way too young to be broken.  
You're way too young to fall apart.  
You're way too young to play these games,  
But you better start,  
But you better start.

This is when it starts,  
From the beating of your heart Till the streetlamps talk to you.

Jumping off of the edge,  
Oversleeping your head,  
Everything's turning dark to you.

I went to pick up the parts,  
The doctor's hiding the charts,  
He won't let me see this side of you.

It's on the tip of my tongue,  
You know you're way too young To have someone lie to you.

I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
You'd better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.

You're way too young to be broken.  
You're way too young to fall apart.  
You're way too young to play these games,  
But you'd better start,  
But you'd better start.

It was the second I lit Your first cigarette,  
I forget who you used to be.

And I bit my lip The second you sipped The poison that was mixed for me.

I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
You'd better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.

Drink the poison lightly,  
'Cause there are deeper and darker things than you.  
I know 'cause I've been there too.

I know it might seem frightening To have the world fall apart right under your shoes.  
Trust me,  
You'll make it through.

I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
You'd better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.

I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.

Jaune stared from his laptop to Ruby wasn't looking at him, She was facing the door as Jaune thought of the worst thinking he could never change what her sister told her.

"My sister was right" Ruby said to a downed Jaune who looked even more sad now thinking she would leave

"You really are weird" Ruby said turning around flashing another smile that brought Jaune from his sadness as if it was glowing at him. He too smiled at the response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thehp93 here with another chapter I hope you guys like it, I want someone to beta test or just someone to throws ideas on this with me so if anybody wants to PM me, please I get frustrated thinking that how I'm making the story ruins the idea and how great it could be. Also shouts out The American Wolf for his song. Yes this was inspired by Paper cuts by Tobias Kitsune, and his other work Notes, both were great but I wanted a not as dark theme Ig? Also by the other works where Jaune is a musician combining the two to makes this. So tell me if the flow was right was it how you can imagine it, or I'm completely wrong and I should die in a hole. All comments are wanted also if this work get mayb 100 followers I will try to make this a once every two days update.**

Yang, the blonde party-girl was also a boxer, to everybody's surprise she was a great one she might be the best in the school. The blonde was walking down the hall of the school looking for her sister. Yang would never admit but when it came to her sister Ruby she would kill to protect her from anything that would hurt her. Yang once punched the mailman through a fence after thinking he was trying to hit on her sister. Now an annoyed Yang walks near the Music Appreciation Club trying to find her. She reaches for the handle of the door until she heard Ruby and Jaune's laughing voices

"Stop making fun of me it's my first time" Ruby said in between Jaune's laughing

"Okay let me show you" Jaune said as he stopped laughing

"Here you have to touch it softly, and here you have to be harder" Jaune said slowly to the black and red haired girl

"Oh-" Ruby tried to say okay to be interrupted by the door breaking off the hinges falling forward into the room showing a very angry Blonde haired girl rushing into the room.

Before anyone could respond to the noise and broken door Yang rushes into the room grabbing Jaune from the piano seat pushing him onto the wall. Now Jaune seen his fair of scary movies, but for the first time in his life he thought he saw the devil come alive. Jaune immediately raised his arms to his face trying protect himself from the impeding doom.

"Yang stop it, Jaune was just showing me how to do it" Ruby exclaims as she stands next to her sister who was holding Jaune with one hand with her other hand pulled back.

Now Jaune never thought he would die like this as he saw his eyes flash before his eyes as he screamed his girly scream Yang punches as Jaune flinches

"Do what?!" Yang screams swinging her fist punching the wall behind Jaune making an indent and a few scratches on the wall.

"Play the piano!" Jaune screams high pitched trying to reason with his maker as he looks behind him to the damage the girl created.

"What?" Yang asked dropping the boy who lands on his but and hitting the back of his head on the wall

"He was showing me how to play the piano" Ruby says going to Jaune trying to help him up as he rubs the back of his head

"This loser?" Yang says literally pointing at the boy who looked like he just got shot by the words

"Yaang, He is not a loser, he is ,pretty cool" Ruby says blushing as she stared away letting go of Jaune

"Yeah right all he wants to is to get in your pants" Yang says crossing her arms making death stares at Jaune

"No he is not like that!" Ruby yells waving her hands in the air.

"Hmmm" Jaune knew that look the same judgmental look that everyone in class give him. The same look he gets every time he sleeps to class or tries to talk to Pyrrha. He hated it made him anxious he just wanted to leave escape from it , He wishes everyday he never liked Weiss or never read the same books as Blake maybe he wouldn't be such a high school life alone. He got up and stared at the blonde haired girl who then took a seat in front of him with her arms still crossed

"Show me" Yang said looking from Jaune to Ruby who was wondering about the awkward silence in the air

"No" Jaune said quickly trying to walk past the girl until the blonde girl held out her arm stopping Jaune

"If you can play then show me" Yang said as her eyes went from judging into daggers of anger as she thought he was a scumbag that she believed he was

Jaune just stared back the girl who held her arm out blocking his path to the door. Thinking of the situations that could happen like him ignoring the girl walking past her getting his stuff and leaving it would hurt Ruby but she should understand. Or actually play in front the girl knowing by the end of the day everybody would learn about him and Cardin would probably pick on him again and girls would talk in disgust. So he picked the former or that was the plan until a small tug of his sleeve made him turn around.

Jaune saw Ruby teary eyes staring at his ad she grabs hold of his sleeve with one hand and the other holding the seam of her skirt

"Please Jaune" Ruby says quietly as the room got quiet and Jaune's thought came to a stop of the possibilties of the circumstances seem to not matter.

Jaune did something unexpected to Yang and hit his head on the wall as he looked around the room walking past Yang, Yang thought she was right the guy was just another person trying to hurt Ruby, Ruby thought that Jaune was angry at her for having her sister walk in and ruin their fun. Jaune grabbed his laptop and walked back to the piano setting it down and plugging it back into the speaker.

"Yang, Please don't tell anybody this" Jaune said looking at the girl's face as Jaune's looked like he was peaceful as he rubs Ruby's head sitting down in his chair She was shocked to say the least as she saw the boy who never showed any emotion in class and almost ever that she seen him smile as he got his laptop ready and breathing a deep breath of air.

"Um, can you please turn around?" Jaune asked nervously scratching his cheek

"Fine" yang said turning around noticing Ruby didn't as he started playing. Internally she was annoyed Ruby didn't have to turn around.

VNV Nation- Illusion( Some parts of this song is directed to Ruby, Some to Yang explanation in the end, Also beats etc off laptop again)

I know it's hard to tell how mixed up you feel

Hoping what you need is behind every door

Each time you get hurt,I don't want you to change

Because everyone has hopes, you're human after all

The feeling sometimes, wishing you were someone else

Feeling as though you never belong

This feeling is not sadness, this feeling is not joy

I truly understand. Please, don't cry now

Please don't go, I want you to stay

I'm begging you please, please don't leave here

I don't want you to hate;

For all the hurt that you feel,

The world is just illusion, trying to change you

Being like you are

Well this is something else, who would comprehend?

But some that do, lay claim

Divine purpose blesses them

That's not what I believe, and it doesn't matter anyway

A part of your soul ties you to the next world

Or maybe to the last, but I'm still not sure

But what I do know, is to us the world is different

As we are to the world but I guess you would know that

Please don't go, I want you to stay

I'm begging you please, please don't leave here

I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel

The world is just illusion trying to change you

Please don't go, I want you to stay

I'm begging you please, oh please don't leave here

I don't want you to change;

For all the hurt that you feel,

This world is just illusion, always trying to change you

Please don't go, I want you to stay

I'm begging you please, please don't leave here

I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel

The world is just illusion trying to change you

Please don't go, I want you to stay I'm begging you please,

oh please don't leave here I don't want you to change;

For all the hurt that you feel,

This world is just illusion, always trying to change you

Yang didn't say a word as Jaune was red in his face looking at the ground coming back to his train of thought of what will happen since he sang in front of the popular Blonde girl.

Ruby started teasing saying "Aw, Jaune I'm not going anywhere" she says with a big grin on her face

"Shut up" Jaune says covering his face with his hands trying to not look at the girl.

"Ruby we're going" Yang says quickly high pitched grabbing the little girl dragging her out of the room with the door still broken

"Bye, Cya Tomorrow" Ruby says happily waving Jaune goodbye

"Bye" Jaune says thinking his life at Beacon was going to get worst but smiled thinking that Ruby would still be his friend at the end of the day. So that was a plus before he dropped his head deeper into the thought of the whole school looking and staring at him he got depressed. He started getting his things ready to leave until he saw the door. Great he is going to have to fix that.

***Outside in the parking lot***  
"Yaang, why do hate Jaune so much?" Ruby asked reluctantly getting dragged by the blonde

"I-I Don't" Yang replied with a small blush on her face as she puts on her helmet

"Then why won't you let me hang out with him" Ruby asked putting up her helmet as they got on the bike

"We'll talk about this later" yang said pointing to the bike meaning get on.

Yang never felt like how she did, her heart was beating fast like she was in a match with a world champion, excited, nervous, her hands were sweaty. Her thoughts kept going back to Jaune as she started to drive away with Ruby holding onto her. Yang was a flirt, everybody knew, but what she felt when she heard Jaune was something real not cheap pick-up lines or hands on her body. As he sung she felt like he was holding her hand telling her that everything would be alright and she felt calm until he stopped.

Yang was confused about her emotions as she thought it might have been a one time thing, but she needed to know if how she felt was just a passing emotion.

"Maybe we can hang out with him tomorrow" Yang said surprising the little girl who responded with a yay throwing her hands into the air.

***Back to Jaune***

Jaune's was busy putting the door back on its frame screwing it back him taking an hour of his time doing it. Jaune finished looking outside, it was dark now as Jaune opened the window to breath in a breath of fresh air, but what he saw and heard was shocking to him. He saw Weiss outside the window a little while away but close enough to hear standing by a tree as she stared into he night like she was crying.

"Christina Perri- Human"( she is playing the piano piece off of her scroll or phone w.e)  
I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart 'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart 'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

I can take so much

'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart 'Cause I'm only human

Weiss turned finishing her song to see Jaune standing inside the window holding onto it. They both stared at each other for a while as they both were frozen in spot trying to figure out, one why the other person was there, and two did he/she saw what they both did earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey what's up Thehp93 here with another chapter. First if people in my story are OOC, yeah i realize now that Yang seemed to be forced into a bad person I'm sorry if your mad. Anyways I will try to focus on characters more while the story progresses I honestly don't know how this became so popular. I honestly feel anxious to post more work without more editing and time plus the fact this chapter is a short one even after 3 to 4 hours of work choosing a song etc. I wanted a lighter feel as a breather from the last chapter. Also shout out to AmbivertCollegeGuy for his thoughts and help reviewing and helping me with this piece. Anymore problems review or Pm.**

Jaune thought to himself wow, she's beautiful as he stared at the platinum blonde girl glowing in the moonlight wearing a light blue short-sleeved blouse and a white skirt. Jaune notices the tears that were in her eyes and the bags under them showing her lack of sleep. Jaune was worried he didn't know if it was his old feelings coming back or just his kind nature. he raised his hand and tried to make words come out of his mouth but was interrupted by a ring

**Ring**  
It was Weiss's phone she held in her hand that was playing the music earlier

"Hello?" Weiss said answering the phone completely fixing her posture and attitude as if she had a reset button on her

"Alright, I'll be home soon" Weiss said now with a hint of sadness in her voice as she hung up the phone

"Who was" Jaune tried to strike a conversation with the seemingly sad girl but was cut off as she turned ignoring his existence and leaving the scene without even a glance at the poor boy's way. Jaune only stood and stared as she left without even a word. It angered him to be ignored as he was, but what surprised him more was his kindness that wanted to help her anyway he could.

That's right she hates me. Jaune thought to himself as he dropped his hand fast looking outside as the chilly air forwards into the room comforting yet freezing the teenage boy. He watched his crush walk away after crying her eyes out, he isn't much of a man he thought.

He looked at the clock and saw it was getting late but decided to just stay in the room for the night as he texted his mom how he was staying at a friend's house and would crash on the couch.

*Growl* he heard that surprised him not knowing he was hungry he had a slight grin at his own amusement. He got up grabbed his stuff and decided to go by the nearest store and buy some snacks for the night. Luckily for him the school was also next to a restaurant and book store that he liked.

He originally was going to just get something to eat but he stopped as he saw a homeless man outside the restaurant. The man was asking for change probably for a meal. Jaune felt bad he didn't have lien to give since he himself didn't have a job, but he wanted to help the man. As he looked around he saw a mask for a power ranger and picked one and bought it.

He ran back to the room and picked up his guitar before coming back. He put on his hoodie and raised the hood after putting on the mask to cover his face.  
He sat next to the man and proceeded to strum his guitar.

Travie McCoy: Billionaire ft Bruno Mars ( Yes he will be rapping the parts too)  
I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad

Buy all of the things I never had

Uh,I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine

Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

Oh every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shining lights

Yeah, a different city every night oh right

I swear the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire

Yeah I would have a show like Oprah

I would be the host of, everyday Christmas Give Travie a wish list

I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt

And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit

Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this

And last but not least grant somebody their last wish

It's been a couple months that I've been single so

You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho Get it, hehe,

I'd probably visit where Katrina hit

And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did

Yeah can't forget about me stupid

Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music

Oh every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shining lights

A different city every night oh right

I swear the world better prepare

For when I'm a billionaire

Oh ooh oh ooh

for when I'm a billionaire

Oh ooh oh ooh

for when I'm a billionaire

I'll be playing basketball with the President

Dunking on his delegates

Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette

Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it

But keep the five, twenties tens and bens completely separate

And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket

We in recession but let me take a crack at it

I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up

So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks

And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was

Eating good sleeping soundly I know we all have a similar dream

Go in your pocket pull out your wallet And put it in the air and sing

I wanna be a billionaire so fuckin' bad

Buy all of the things I never had

Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine

Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

Oh every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shining lights

A different city every night all right

I swear the world better prepare

for when I'm a billionaire

Oh ooh oh ooh

for when I'm a billionaire

Oh ooh oh ooh

for when I'm a billionaire

I wanna be a billionaire so fuckin' bad!

As Jaune finished the song he looked around as a crowd was made around him cheering and whistling at the performance. Jaune smiled as the hat that the homeless man was using was filled with coins and bills as Jaune smiled handing him the hat saying get something good to eat tonight. Jaune waved off the crowd that started to dispurse one or two who wanted to see Jaune's face as Jaune nervously said no and not today. The homeless man cried in tears of joy receiving the money before going his way to the grocery store.

Jaune picked up his guitar and started heading back to the sounds of cars and people walking around him feeling good for making someone's day. He started to walk back at his room to get a night's sleep after getting some food.

Jaune got back to the room after sneaking past the security guard that roams around the school. After a few close calls with the smell of his food filling the room He dug in eating fast nearly inhaling the food as if he hasn't a good meal in a while.(What he has had a hard day) Jaune finished his food with a big grin on his face thinking about his good deed and hoping that gave him some karma points.

Jaune ended up having his thoughts go back to Weiss and her song. Why was she out here so late the thought crossed his head as he crossed his arms thinking about the possibilties. Jaune was having a fantasy of Weiss and him singing together as he moved around the room as if they were dancing. He gets interrupted by his scroll that vibrated in his pocket. Snapping out of his delusion he checked it to see a message from Ruby.

/Good night from Ruby/  
When did she get my scroll number was all Jaune could think as he laughed. He laughed hard sitting down going into a frown.

"I just can't win against her" Jaune said as picked up his guitar after replying a good night back to Ruby He sat by the window looking out to the moon and listening for the sounds of the empty school for footsteps and voices. He heard none, he focus more on all sounds in general to hear the grasshoppers and the wind as it danced through the trees shaking the leaves. Jaune started playing

Swing Swing - All American Rejects(Acoustic since Jaune doesn't have an electric one)

Days swiftly come and go.

I'm dreaming of her

She's seeing other guys

Emotions they stir

The sun is gone. The nights are long

And I am left while the tears fall.

Did you think that I would cry,

on the phone?

Do you know what it feels like,

being alone?

I'll find someone new

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of

My heart is crushed by a former love

Can you help me find a way

To carry on again.

Wish cast into the sky

I'm moving on

Sweet beginnings do arise

She knows I was wrong

The notes are old,

They bend, they fold and so do

I to a new love.

Did you think that I would cry,

on the phone?

Do you know what it feels like,

being alone?

I'll find someone new

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of

My heart is crushed by a former love

Can you help me find a way

To carry on again

Bury me

you thought your problems were gone

Carry me away. away, away...

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of

My heart is crushed by a former love

Can you help me find a way

To carry on again

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of

My heart is crushed by a former love

Can you help me find a way

Jaune finished the piece looking outside of the window as he breathed in the cool air as the nighttime air welcomed him. Suddenly the lights in the room flashed on blinding Jaune for a second as he turns around to see who did it. There stood the history teacher Proff-Doctor Oobleck who stood in his trademark messed up collered button up shirt and form fit dark green pants. With his yellow tie that never seemed to be on right and his mismatched brown and black shoes.

The doctor took a sip of his coffee, taking a long hard look at the boy sitting perfectly still from fear. Jaune's only thought other then how much he messed up was I really need to make this room soundproof.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thehp93 here with another chapter, hope you like it. Umm what do I want to say do you anybody actually like me putting the song lyrics, no or yes, I don't want to change it until I see how you guys feel about it. Let's see there were two ways this chapter was going to turn out, but it ended with this because I liked it better.**

"Mr. Arc I dare say you are 5 hours past school hours" Doctor Oobleck said looking at his watch as he takes another sip from his mug

"Yeah sorry, I'll leave" Jaune said quickly trying to pick up his things as Oobleck watches the kid Oobleck looks around seeing the piano and the guitar that seemed cleaned and taken care of. Doctor Oobleck knew of the club room before, students who used to hang out in the room just like Jaune. Oobleck hated the fact that the club room has gotten so old and dirty.

Doctor Oobleck knew Jaune back from his freshmen years, the optimistic eyes and hopeful personality that changed into dull nearly lifeless eyes that became during his junior years had a spark in them. Jaune looked happier

"Tell me Jaune, Why are you here?" Doctor Oobleck asked to the curious Jaune as he stops putting his stuff away

"No reason, just wanted to stay here" Jaune says putting his bag on his back getting ready to leave

"Hmm, how about another question then, why here?" Doctor Oobleck asked as Jaune stared at the ground thinking of his next response

Jaune didn't want to answer, the answer and truth that Jaune knew was the empty house and the fact he always felt more calm and content with his instruments that he laid claim to. The fact he had nobody's place to crash at or that the only friend that he had was Ruby and he wasn't sure how Yang would take it if he asked to stay over.

Oobleck's response was a simple raise of the eyebrow as he stared at the kid who shifted his legs nervously now leaning onto the table as Doctor Oobleck drank another sip from his mug.

Jaune had to answer he felt that Doctor Oobleck wouldn't just let Jaune leave without the truth or at least a good enough reason to postpone the question

"I have no where else to go" Jaune said as he paused during some words, conflicted with the idea of sharing with a teacher his situation he looked at the ground

"I see" Doctor Oobleck said slowly putting his mug down as he gestured for Jaune to sit for them to talk it out. Doctor Oobleck knew his mother and knew how much Jaune's family works for a stable family ever since Jaune's dad died.

"You see Mr. Arc, this isn't the first time a student stayed the night in this room" Oobleck explained looking around the room remembering the times and students who used to sit in these very chairs. As Jaune looked at the teacher confused of his statement he saw the teacher smile.

"I've been a teacher for a quite some time, Mr Arc, I know when people have had hard times during high school, And I know you're not an exception" Oobleck said as Jaune crossed his arms ready to hear a lecture about how he needs to open up with people and be friends with people he don't like and how he should join another club so he can make friends with them.

"I've seen students come and go, some who changed for the better, some for the worst" Doctor Oobleck said in a serious tone to Jaune's surprise as Oobleck put his hands together looking at Jaune

"Tell me Mr. Arc do you know why history is so important?" Oobleck stating his trademark question in the school that made Jaune's serious demeanor fade as Jaune accidently slammed his head.

"No, Sir" Jaune said picking up his head from the table ready for the lecture just waiting for his chance to leave and end this day.

"You see this room it's been around for many years, you see scratches on the ground, I see a fight that ended a friendship" Oobleck explained looking around the room pointing at scenes.

"Here you probably see an guitar that you use for practice for, I see an inspiration for a person to become a musician" Oobleck says standing by the guitar playing a few chords and strings.

"You can play Doctor?" Jaune asked as he stares the Doctor touch his guitar in anger. Jaune didn't hate the man nothing from it, but he doesn't like anyone touching his guitar.

"Yeah but let's save that for another time" Oobleck said handing the guitar to Jaune who happily took it from him

"Now my boy, run along, your mother must be worried" Doctor Oobleck said walking towards the door to leave.

"Doctor Oobleck?" Jaune asked slowly trying to grab his teacher before the teacher left as the Doctor did a 180 to have Jaune's full and undivided attention

"Thanks, for not being mad at me" Jaune said smiling a smile that Doctor Oobleck hasn't seen on the boy since freshmen year Jaune and Doctor Oobleck left the school as Jaune hummed a song in his head as he walked home with a smile on his face.

*Next Day*  
Jaune normally sat at his desk at lunch by himself, He was used to it taking out his lunch and started eating until something he didn't expect happened

"Hey, can I eat with you?" Jaune turned his head to see the Blonde girl standing next to him with her lunch smiling a loving smile as Jaune stared in astonishment.

"huh?" Jaune asked trying to find out why the girl would bother to talk to him much rather eat with him as students around stared in curiousity and amazement Yang looks around her as the stares quickly turn back to themselves as Yang puts down her lunch on Jaune's desk pulling a chair next to his.

Jaune still not understanding the girl's reason. Thinking okay, is this a trap? Jaune thought as the meme hits his mind as he cautiously look at Yang who started unwrapping a sandwich and eating. For a couple seconds of pure awkwardness as Yang continued to enjoy her sandwich and Jaune studying the girl and looking around the class for the other students. Weiss and Pyrrha normally ate at the cafeteria but Yang normally ate with Blake as Jaune stared seeing Blake now eating by herself. He didn't understand why Yang would eat with him and the more he looked around the more anxious he felt.

"I wanted to tell you I'm, sorry" Yang said after finishing her sandwich catching Jaune out of it as he backed up quickly as he got into a defensive stance

"Wait, What?" Jaune asked scooting back to his original spot picking up a chip from his lunch and eating it.

"I'm Sorry" yang exclaimed as students around them stared back hearing the words as Jaune noticed them stopping their conversation to listen.

"It's alright" jaune said nonchalantly as he eats his food, it was his favorite pork and rice, stuffing his face glaring at the bystanders to have them ignore them talk

"It's not alright I said all those bad things about you to Ruby without trusting Ruby and I even made you do something you didn't do something you didn't want to" Yang says standing up with a sad look on her face.

"Let's talk about it later" Jaune says calming the girl who sat back down and ate her food as the awkward silence comes back.

Jaune came to realization that he was eating his lunch with one of the hottest girls in school. Jaune froze after looking around and thinking about the rumors that would come out from the two hanging out, much more eating lunch together. Jaune stopped and stared at Yang who was eating some pudding as she looked at Jaune who stared back. Jaune never really thought much of Yang but he always noticed how pretty she was. Her long hair that went down her back, her body that looked like she should be a playboy model. She was a teenage boy's wet dream that Jaune is now sitting next to.

"So, how long have you've been singing?" Yang asked as Jaune spit up some food at the question getting sick of that question.

"Freshmen year near the end" Jaune said thinking /you and Ruby both/ as he cleaned up his mess and took a drink from his bottle of water

"Hmm" Yang said interested as she stared at the boy as he took his drink. Jaune sweating at the discomfort as his mind occasionally wanders

"Why aren't you eating with Blake?" Jaune asked putting the bottle down staring at the other side of the room at Blake as Blake was reading.

"Blake is always reading, and I wanted to talk to you" yang said honestly as Jaune also listened interested as the silence fell before them again, Jaune felt weird as they just sat there eating and occasionally staring at each other.

"Well that's Grape" Jaune said pulling out a bag of grapes trying to make a joke as quick as possible quickly regreting the decision as he said it Yang laughed hard holding her sides to a surprised Jaune as she finally relaxed around the boy. Her wiping a tear that formed grabbed noticing Jaune finally smiling says her own pun.

"Orange you glad I came?" yang said holding out her orange as Jaune laughed at the bad pun failing to reclaim his emotionless demeanor.

Jaune and Yang spent the rest of lunch making food puns laughing and comparing jokes some that were funny to them or some that weren't. Jaune never thought he would have anything in common with Yang and ended up making another friend that week. He could never remember a day where he spent that much fun during lunch.

**Afterschool**  
"Ready Yang?" Jaune asked confidently pointing at the fellow blonde

"Ready" Yang replies as she salutes the guy as she makes a serious face that failed to stay as she started laughing and smiling

"Ready Ruby?" Jaune asked ignoring Yang as he points at the little girl next the laptop as Jaune and Yang sat near the piano

"Ready" Ruby exclaims holding her hand near the laptop as she stands at attention

"Alright let's do this" Jaune said as he started playing

Owl City- Good time feat Carly Rae Jepson ( They all sing along for fun :))

Whoa-uh-oh It's always a good time

Whoa-uh-oh It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time (Whooo)

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room, hit the ATM

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try It's always a good time (Whooo)

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Doesn't matter where It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

Jaune, Yang, and Ruby finish together smiling as they high five each other, laughing and having fun as they hung out together. Jaune was still confused about Yang hanging out with him, but he didn't care she was a fun person to be around. Yang on the other hand kept teasing Jaune as Ruby always screams for Yang to stop. Jaune didn't care if he never got along with a lot of people, here he was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo,Yo its thehp93 back with a whole new rap, jk chapter hope you enjoy, Might have to change it to once every three days for a new update since work has been annoying. Shoutout to TheAmericanWolf for his help and anyone else who wants to Beta-Read or just spit ideas of how the story should continue Pm me. Also holy 10,000 views and 175 followers with 118 favorites? Am I dreaming since I never believed my work would actually be so popular. It really makes me happy for people to enjoy it :) Oh yeah review etc for ideas for music and ideas on how they should be played**

Jaune was happy he became friends with Yang and Ruby and Yang didn't tell anyone his secret and everything seemed to be fine as the next school day went. Except for Yang consistently trying to sit with him. Jaune told Yang that they can talk after school and not eat with each other at lunch since it would bring around rumors.

Jaune didn't mind any rumor about him and Yang, but he didn't want her to be ignored and treated differently from association with Jaune.  
What Jaune expected would be Yang sitting with Blake again so he can have his quiet lunch time to himself, but what happened was Yang dragging Blake with her to sit with Jaune.

"Uh Yang?" Jaune asked as the blonde girl drags her desk to the side of Jaune's so they have more room to eat

"Yeah what's up?" Yang asked sitting down besides Jaune as Blake sat in front of Yang.

"You know you don't have to be eat with me right?" Jaune says honestly trying to get his exposure percentage down as two of the 3rd year angels were sitting with him

Jaune didn't even need to look around him to tell everybody stare at him and the girls. The crowd stared making questions of who is that guy and how does he know them .

Someone out loud actually asked " Are you Yang's boyfriend?" as Jaune froze and Yang started coughing on her milk.

"No-No" Jaune said quickly as possible to clear any confusion as Yang also shook her head in agreement.

There was silence as the three ate, Jaune not knowing what to really talk about, as Yang seemed out of it since she normally would be the more social out of the three.

Blake didn't seem to mind as she continued to read her book not much caring about Jaune but was interested to see Yang's change of heart on the person. Jaune looked at the book Blake was reading and was surprised to see it was something he already read as he normally followed her book suggestions. He wanted to make a comment, but Yang took the chance to speak.

"Oh, Yeah Ruby won't be there today" Yang said as she started eating" One of her friends wanted her to try out for the track team" Yang finished as Jaune seemed to smile half heartedly to the news.

"That's nice, I hope she does well" Jaune said as nobody didn't see the hint of sadness in his voice, even Blake was a concerned by the tone

As the silence crept. Jaune tried to cheer himself up from his melancholy by thinking of something else as Jaune looked back at the book Blake was reading now actaully making a comment.

"The strange of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" Jaune said out loud eating a an apple as the name got Blake's attention

"You read this before?" Blake asked surprised at the boy's statement

"Yeah, it's a sad story" Jaune said reminiscing of his time looking through the book himself

"It is I feel bad for Dr. Jekyll" Blake said now putting down the book staring at Jaune who has had a loneliness in his eyes

"Well, He became the monster that he never wanted to be" Jaune said leaning back on his chair as the girls stared and listened

"Can you imagine what it would be like if the only way to save others is to kill yourself?" Jaune said coldly staring outside now as the girls sat in quiet as they finished the food and Yang brings up another conversation about the talent show

"Come on Jaune, you totally have to perform" Yang said grabbing his arm making him blush as he tries to pull away from the blonde girl.

"No, I can't perform in front of everyone" Jaune said embarassed by the contact and the idea of performing at the school talent show.

"You can sing?" Blake asked curiosly as she looked at the boy who caught her interest more then her book.

"No, well maybe" Jaune replied scratching his cheek looking away from the girls who were bothering him as he tried to think of a new subject to talk about.

"Oh, you gotta show Blake your skills" yang said excitely as Jaune face palms and slowly groans in anguish

"No, I don't like playing for people" Jaune said to a dissapointed Blake as she sinks into her seat and Yang give an annoyed face at Jaune's stubbornness

Yang won't admit to it, but ever since she has been hanging with Jaune she spent less time with other people she called friends and was smiling a lot more. Blake was interested what would make Yang so open to Jaune, was it because he was close to Ruby her close sister? Blake now understood Jaune better he wasn't the creepy stalker that Weiss made him out to be. He was just a guy who honestly liked Weiss before. Blake also didn't understand why he always had the same books as Blake until now, He genuinely was just using her as a book reference. Blake smiled as Jaune and Yang rambled on about what would a shooting star smell like from a scrollbook post on Yang's phone.

"How would I know how it smells like?" Jaune responded with a animated flair of hands in the air

"Take a guess" Yang said laughing at Jaune's overreaction as Blake pondered on the taught as she ate her tuna sandwich

"uh spacey?" Jaune said making a confused face as Yang and Blake both started laughing at his comment

"What, What's so funny?" Jaune says blushing at the two girls enjoying his reaction and embarassment Lunch went by fast as it came close to the end asJaune and the girls cleaned up their mess and put everything back. Jaune's day wasn't really eventful after that except for a lashing from Proffessor Port when he caught Jaune dozing off. Most of the class laughed as they saw him get caught while Weiss just made an idiot comment.

Jaune stayed after class to do more review over the chapter they covered that day and lecture about the time Proffessor Port was young man. After Jaune finished he started walking through the hallway humming a tune he remembered that got stuck in his head not noticing the person behind him

"Hey Jauney-boy" a rough voice that scared Jaune from the bottom of his being as he stood still, without hesitation he starts running away

"Where you going Jauney" Another voice came out of the edge of the hallway as Jaune recognized it was Sky Lark and Dove Bronzewing that came around the corner Jaune was trapped as he looked around for another exit he gets hit in the back of the head dropping him to his knees.

"That's what you get for running" Cardin said rubbing his fist after hitting Jaune

"What do you want Cardin?" Jaune asked getting up still surrounded by the group as he rubbs the back of his neck.

"Don't be like that, aren't we best buddies" Cardin said leaning on Jaune's shoulder wrapping one arm over his neck grabbing it roughly

"Now let's have a chat" Cardin told Jaune pushing Jaune in the direction of the roof as Jaune thought about how he was going to miss Yang at the clubroom.

At the rooftop after dragging Jaune and pushing him onto the ground, Jaune tries to stand but gets stopped as Dove kicks Jaune in the stomach as Jaune has all the air come out of him. Jaune starts grabs his stomach as he aches in pains as Cardin and his buddies laugh each pulling out a ciggerate and lighting it up.

"Now, you might be asking why did my buddy Cardin drag me all the way up here" Cardin said mocking the boy in pain on the ground Jaune said nothing as he always does, he knew that the more he talked back to Cardin or any of them, the more pain he would be getting.

Jaune kept quiet not bothering to comment as Cardin kept calling him weak, wimp, loser, alien, worst of all was waste of a human being. Jaune didn't care that Cardin calling him those words honestly anything Cardin said went out one ear and through another. Jaune was used to it, ever since Cardin noticed Jaune being a loner freshmen year after the Weiss incident, he picked on Jaune for pretty much anything.

"Now for why you're here" Cardin said deeply and serious as he gets closer to Jaune as Jaune starts standing up regaining his breath from the kick

"I need you to be a good little boy and stop hanging out with Yang" Cardin said slapping Jaune on the face lightly almost friendly as Jaune looked in shock

"Why do you want me to do that?" Jaune asked back to as Dove kicks the back of Jaune's knee causing him to fall on his knees in front of Cardin

"Little Dove here has been trying to get a date from her since second year, and here you are stealing all of her attention" Cardin said grabbing a hold of Jaune's hair as he flinches at the pain forcing him to look at Cardin

"Now that's not fair is it?" Cardin asked with a smile as Jaune just glared at the man wishing he had the strength to beat him down Cardin lets go of his hair to listen to Jaune's answer as Dove and Russel pull Jaune up to stand so Jaune can think about the choices in front of him. Jaune could agree hurt Yang and Ruby and go back to being alone for the remainder of his high school life, Or reject it and get bullied everyday by these guys hoping one day they get caught or get themselves hurt.

Jaune thought the safest choice would be the first one as he thought about Ruby and Yang crying at him avoiding them and hating them. Jaune started laughing to the group's amazment as Jaune laughs a sad laugh and started crying

"I will not hurt Yang" Jaune said with a smile on his face looking at Cardin who looked angrier then ever before as he pulls his hand back and swings on Jaune.

For a while Jaune felt every blow, every kick, and every slur that Cardin and his bodies say as they beat Jaune up. Jaune who was feeling the pain all over wasn't sad or angry.

He was happy as he thought to himself about his Dad who left his life when he was 10. Dad do you think I'm a man now? Jaune thought ready to feel more pain to a surprise of nothing.

He looked up from his position to see a guy in with clean black hair with a pink highlight kick Russel in the chest throwing him to the saw the man throw down Dove with an elbow twist but took a kick from Cardin as Jaune started to get up from his spot.

"You hurt Renny, I'll break your LEGS!" a red headed girl screamed coming through the rooftop door with a sledgehammer on her shoulders.

Jaune just stared in amazement as two people he never met is helping him with Cardin. Jaune wanted to jump into it and help them out but he fell to one knee from the pain.

***To Yang in the Music Room (probably like 30 minutes earlier)***

"Where is Jaune, he is taking forever" Yang said leaning back on her chair looking around the room as she started to have ideas in her mind Yang starts walking around the room remembering the first time she was so cold to him, the song he sang to prove how he can play, and how she started getting to know Jaune and actaully enjoyed his company she started playing a song on her phone as she started singing.

Rob Thomas- "Little Wonders"( If you want a female version look up Savannah Outen's cover)

Let it go,

Let it roll right off your shoulder

Don't you know

The hardest part is over

Let it in,

Let your clarity define you

In the end

We will only just remember how it feels

Our lives are made

In these small hours

These little wonders,

These twists & turns of fate

Time falls away,

But these small hours,

These small hours still remain

Let it slide,

Let your troubles fall behind you

Let it shine

Until you feel it all around you

And i don't mind

If it's me you need to turn to

We'll get by,

It's the heart that really matters in the end

Our lives are made

In these small hours

These little wonders,

These twists & turns of fate

Time falls away,

But these small hours,

These small hours still remain

All of my regret

Will wash away some how

But i can not forget

The way i feel right now

In these small hours

These little wonders

These twists & turns of fate

These twists & turns of fate

Time falls away but these small hours

These small hours, still remain,

Still remain

These little wonders

These twists & turns of fate

Time falls away

But these small hours

These little wonders still remain

Yang finishes her song sitting down near the piano looking out in the window as she waits for Jaune.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Hey Hey, Thehp93 back with another chapter, A little OOC probably, If you like it review, favorite or just Pm me still listening to every song you guys send me I can't respond about them all since there is a lot, but if I feel your song is perfect for a chapter I will normally try to give you a shout out. Shout out DownSmashJon for the story cover Art and my beta reader/friend TheAmericanWolf for his support and help with this project. Someone told me why do this if it doesn't make any money, I told them simply it's fun and if it makes any of you happy I will continue as long as I can as fast as I can.**

"Hey Cardin let's leave man, She has a sledgehammer" Russel says grabbing a hold of Cardin who wanted to attack Ren

The situation was not going Cardin's way, first Jaune's refusal, a person jumping into the fight, and now some random redheaded girl with a sledgehammer is threatening them. Cardin knew he couldn't get out of this unscathed so he took Russel's advice and calmed down to leave

"Hmm, Let's go boys" Cardin said getting pushing the guy protecting Jaune out of the way.

The redhead girl with the sledgehammer moved to the side letting Cardin and his friends out of the way as Jaune stared at the duo who saved him. Jaune couldn't be anymore grateful as the black haired guy help Jaune to his feet.

"You alright?" the guy asked Jaune who made a half crooked smile spitting some blood out of his mouth

"I'll live" Jaune replied limping with the guy towards the door to the hammer girl.

"Let's get him to the infirmary" The red headed girl says holding the door open for the two to go through

"Yeah, we should probably inform the instructors too" The guy says to a nodding red head who followed behind the two down the stairs

"Won't do any good" Jaune said to a surprised face by both of his saviors as they continued to make their way to the infirmary

"That's Cardin Windchester, son of Mr. Windchester the football coach, who always backs his son" Jaune says coldly stating the fact as they round the corner near the door

"This isn't the first time" Jaune said as the girl opened the door for them as Jaune walks through the door

The room was empty, the nurse seemed to have left for the day Jaune guessed as he sat on a seat pointing to a refrigerator for an ice-pack.

"What do you mean this isn't the first time?" The red head asked confused by the statement as if he been beat up before.

"Yeah, second year Cardin and his team didn't win regionals and was seriously pissed off" Jaune said laughing a little but stopped when it hurt

"Why do you sound like this is normal" The black haired guy asked handing Jaune an ice-pack

"It is for me" Jaune said quietly as the two heard him. Jaune knew they would pity him, he knew the look that the nurse used to give him as he made the excuse of him falling from the stairs multiple times. Jaune didn't want them to know, but he knew they deserved to know before anybody else got attention of what happened.

"Are we supposed to ignore this?" The guy asked with a abnormal angry tone clenching his fists as he stared at Jaune

"If you would please" Jaune says slowly as he knew the two would more then likely leave Jaune guessing Jaune either deserved being bullied or didn't want any help The girl who was standing by the door now in front of Jaune was staring at him as Jaune stared at the ground. Jaune thoughts were clouded mostly from his injuries but he thought the two would leave by now so he could be alone. What he didn't expect was the girl grabbing a band-aid and putting it on Jaune's nose that had a cut on it.

Jaune looked up to the redheaded girl who was smiling as the black haired guy just sighed.

"Next time you get in trouble call us" The girl said giving Jaune a heartwarming smile as Jaune couldn't help but smile too

"Thanks...um" Jaune says now realising he never got their names.

"Oh oh, I'm Nora and that is Ren we are together, well not together-together" Nora exclaimed showing her embarrassment when saying they were together Jaune noticed that Ren slumped his shoulders a little in disappointment to Jaune's amusement as Jaune starts laughing then stopping when the pain hits him again.

"Sorry, Jaune nice to meet you" Jaune said raising his hand for a hand shake that was swung way too many times by Nora before Ren steps in calming the hyper girl.

"If you will excuse me" Jaune said standing up to the two's surprise as he limps to the door with the ice pack still on his head

"Where are you going?" Ren asked thinking of stopping the guy who shouldn't move too much

"Its alright, I'm late and she would probably beat me worse if I don't show at all" Jaune says waving the two off as he walks out of the door towards the club room Jaune walks in noticing nobody there, he drags his bag to the table and puts in down. He sits down at the piano and smiles as tears go down his face.

Jaune knew he was late,he felt bad he ditched Yang, even if it wasn't his fault. Jaune sat looking at the piano as he starts moving his feet until he felt something soft.

There she was Yang Xiao Long under the piano asleep. Jaune just laughed and laughed not caring if the pain was getting to him again. He was just so happy she didn't leave. Jaune took off his hoodie and put it over the girl as he took a couple pillows from the couch and picked her head up to put them under her. Yang smiled like she had a good dream grabbing a hold of Jaune's hand as he also fell asleep next to the blonde girl.

**Back to Ren and Nora**

"Ren, you think he will be alright?" Nora asked following Ren only a feet behind as they left the school after being silent the whole time since Jaune left

"I don't know, I hope so" Ren said calmly as he stared at the stars has Nora stopped walking and Ren turns around to see his best friend

"It's so sad" Nora said slowly as she started crying.

Ren came close and embraced her as she accepted the hug and wrapped her arms around him crying into his chest They stood there for a while letting cars and people walking by stare as Nora continued to cry. Ren rubbed the girl's head calming her down as he thought of what he could do to help Jaune even if it would be a drag. As nora stopped wiping her tears and sniffing getting away from Ren with a blush on her face as Ren saw the blush also getting a slight one on his face they faced away from each other awkwardly.

"Nora?" Ren asked turning back to Nora staring at her eyes as they were still a little teary eyed.

"Yes?" Nora replied staring back at Ren as everything seemed motionless and the atmosphere changed to a higher tension

"Where did you get that sledgehammer?" Ren asked ruining the mood as Nora dropped her head slowly bringing it back up with a smile

"Boop" Nora said touching Ren's nose as she runs off towards her house that was next to Ren's

"Nora!" Ren yells following his hyperactive best friend.

**Back to Jaune and Yang**

Yang wakes up slowly turning from her side slowly opening her eyes, it was Jaune only a few inches from her face. She wanted to freak out and jump away but she notices his bruises, his black eye, and his cut lip. She was worried as she shook Jaune awake trying to find answers. Jaune got up slowly before he noticed he was right next to yang her body only a few inches away from him. So he jumped up forgetting they were under a piano hitting his head with a loud ow.

"What happened to you" yang asked quickly as the boy rubs his head from his new bump.

Jaune noticed her look of worry, Jaune felt happy somebody cared for his well-being, but he knew if Yang knew the truth she would more then likely attack Cardin Or go to a teacher and that wouldn't end well. Jaune looked back at the girl who looked around finding Jaune's ice pack and putting it back on Jaune's black eye.

"I just fell down some stairs" Jaune lied as Yang pushed the ice pack closer to his eye causing him to flinch in pain as they sat under the piano.

"Sorry" Yang said softly putting the ice pack on his eye getting closer then Jaune wanted as his blush was apparant even to Yang who had a smirk on her face

"Is that better?" Yang asked getting closer to Jaune as Jaune got a good view of her breasts from his position making his face even redder as he felt lightheaded

"Yes! I got this" Jaune said loudly not controlling his voice as he grabs the ice pack from her for himself.

"So what really happened?" Yang said seriously still close to Jaune but eye to eye as he saw the determination in her eyes for the truth that Jaune lied about.

"Nothing just got into a fight" Jaune half-lied knowing it wasn't much a fight then a beatdown on their part trying to convince Yang to leave the issue alone.

"Hmm" yang said arms crossed as she stared at Jaune trying to break his will as she saw her scroll was blinking. Yang picked up her scroll to check the messages seeing two messages from Ruby.

/Hey Yang, My friend gave me a ride home from Track, it was really fun. Oh yeah tell Jaune I said sorry/

/Where are you, I told dad that you were spending the night at Pyrrha's so don't do anything stupid okay?/

Yang smiled typing back /okay love you sis/ as she put her scroll away looking at Jaune who got out from under the piano opening a box in the corner that has his secret snacks in grabbing a bag of Doritos and a bottle of water.

"Want one?" Jaune asked holding out a bottle of water for Yang to grab as she got out from under the piano too

"Yeah sure" Yang replied grabbing the bottle and taking a drink before capping it and looking back at Jaune

"So you won't get into more 'fights'" Yang asked back to being worried about Jaune's safety as Jaune stopped eating his snack to look at Yang

"I will be alright" Jaune said trying to deter Yang from trying to prod for more information as he limps to his guitar seeing if Yang messed with anything while he was gone.

"How can you say that?" Yang asked now more angry as she stared at Jaune who was strumming his guitar playing a beat off his scroll

Odds are-Barenaked Ladies(Shout out to TheAmericanWolf for this song)

Struck by lightning, sounds pretty frightening

But you know the chances are so small

Stuck by a bee sting, nothing but a B-thing

Better chance you re gonna buy it at the mall

But it s a twenty-three four-to-one

That you can fall in love by the end of this song

So get up, get up

Tell the bookie "put a bet up"

Not a damn thing will go wrong

The odds are that we will probably be alright

Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight

The odds are that we will probably be alright

Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night

Hit by the A-Train, crashed in an airplane I wouldn t recommend either one

Killed by a Great White or a meteorite I guess there ain't no way to go that s fun

But somewhere in the world someone is gonna fall in love by the end of this song

So get up, get up

No it's never gonna let up so you might as well sing along

The odds are that we will probably be alright

Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight

The odds are that we will probably be alright

Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night

Sure things go wrong, but I'll take my chances Odds are long, so why not play?

Struck by lightning, sounds pretty frightening

But you know the chances are so small

Hit by the A-Train, crashed in an airplane

Better chance you re gonna buy it at the mall

But it s a twenty-three four-to-one

That you can fall in love by the end of this song

So get up, get up

No I m never gonna let up

So you might as well sing along

The odds are that we will probably be alright

Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight

The odds are that we will probably be alright

Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight

The odds are that we will probably be alright

Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight

The odds are that we will probably be alright

Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night

"You're too convincing when you sing" Yang said giving up her snooping as she gave a sigh. Jaune just gave a nice smirk as he laughs and Yang joins him on their laugh as they sat talking for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thehp93 back sorry for the late chapter this time, had some issues and stuff that I needed to take care of. Any announcements um idk maybe poll? for JauneXwho idk mostly leaning with Jaune and yang since they look cute together but idk. I try to stop making run on sentences, but eh idc anymore. Hope you enjoy**

"So my sisters had me in the dress for Halloween and the worst part was that people believe I was a girl" Jaune explained as Yang continued to laugh holding her sides having problems breathing as Jaune smiles.

Jaune hated that day he felt so emasculated and shamed, he never thought he would ever tell anybody the story. Looking back Jaune didn't realize how funny his event was until he said out loud.

"Neighbors kept telling my mom that her new daughter was cute, and where is Jaune?" Jaune continued to explain as Yang continued to laugh taking a break for a drink of water as her face started to hurt.

"To this day my neighbors still call me Joan to annoy me" Jaune said with a defeated look as Yang laughed again trying to look Jaune in the face to not being able to keep composure.

Time flew by as the two shared stories, Jaune and Yang saw the sun rise in the distance as they looked at the time to see it was 6 am. Yang told Jaune she had to go home to take a shower and get ready for school. Jaune told Yang he was going to stay home for the day to rest his bruises. Yang gave Jaune a ride home so he wouldn't have to walk. Jaune didn't feel right getting so close to Yang as threw him a helmet to ride with her. Both Yang and Jaune felt weird holding onto each other so closely as the ride felt like it was forever.

"See you tomorrow, Oh yeah tell Ruby I said hi" Jaune said waving off the girl on her motorcycle.

"Bye, Joan" Yang teased driving off to a red faced Jaune who regretted telling her the story.

Jaune's day was boring to say the least as he he slept in his room for most of the evening occassionally getting some food from the fridge. Jaune had forgotten about Cardin and his posse, he thought about how if Ren and Nora didn't come help him he probably would be in a hospital right now. Jaune laughed at the thought of his luck being better or just plain terrible to begin with.

Jaune never understood Cardin and his anger with getting things his way. Was it pressure from his dad to perform the best he can, or was it his superiourity complex. Jaune chalked it up to having roid rage and laughed himself to sleep.

***Next day***

Jaune woke up sore as his muscles ached with every movement, he noticed he was still bleeding from his mouth a little bit as he removed his pillow cover to take to the laundry.

He looked in the mirror to check himself out noticing the blackeye went down a good amount his lip was still swollen, but besides that things couldn't be any different.

Jaune decided to take a comb and style his hair over his black eye so nobody would notice and took an ice bag to his lip to see if he could lower the swelling.  
Jaune then walked to school, his house wasn't that far but it still took 15 minutes to get there. It passed a park that Jaune and Pyrrha used to go to together as children.

Jaune stared at the park as he was walking by it on his way to school thinking back to the times where he and Pyrrha were friends. The wind picked up as he saw the trees and bushes shake as his hair blew into his eyes. He closed his eyes as he fixed his hair with his hands to look back up and see Pyrrha in the flesh. She was playing with some neighborhood kids who were kicking a ball around. Jaune thought this might be his only chance to talk to her without Weiss or another person making assumptions about their history.

Jaune wanted to, but he thought about the time before when Pyrrha denied his existance. So Jaune just walked past it all even as Pyrrha stood and stared at him.

School was dreadful to Jaune as the occasional what happened to you by a teacher was asked. Jaune made the excuse that he got hit by a baseball in the eye and fell on his face. Some believed it while others gave Jaune a questioning look as Jaune tried his best to avoid the subject.

Lunch came as Yang dragging Blake again to sit with Jaune. Jaune had told blake about a couple new books that she may like while Yang kept on talking about the talent show and how she was going to win it this year. Blake mostly sat and listened occassionally making a statement as she puts her book down or to eat. Jaune's lunch was interupted as Ren came to find him.

"So what's up?" Jaune asked as the two roam the hallways while students walked past them.

"Just wanted to find you and ask about the other day" Ren said walking next to Jaune as they stopped by a window for some fresh air.

"Ah I see, about what?" Jaune asked as he inhaled a deep breath looking outside into the distance

"Why would Cardin do that to you?" Ren asked bluntly as Jaune letting out his breath sweeping his hair over his eye again.

"I don't know why normally but that day was because I've been hanging around Yang" Jaune admitted as Ren looked shocked and a little confused at the reason

"That's all?" Ren asked as Jaune shrugged his arms explaining I don't know any other reason Ren sighs and pulls out his scroll as Jaune stared at Ren now with a confused look.

"Give me your Scroll number so you can call me if anything else happens" Ren said slowly as Jaune pulls out his Scroll

"Why are you helping me?" Jaune asked after exchanging numbers

"Nora likes you, and I don't make nora sad" Ren said calmly walking away from Jaune who was smiling with sincerity.

Jaune went back to lunch getting bombarded by questions by Yang about who was that and the offensive you have friends? that made Jaune laugh a little.

At professor Port's class that Jaune didn't sleep in for once since his eye was bugging him too much to nap. Jaune took his notes and thought about the songs he wanted to play today after school. Jaune was lost in thought as he thought about the songs.

"Jaune arc!" Professor Port said out loud shaking the boy up from his thought

"huh, Yes?" Jaune said quickly getting a laugh from the class at his thoughtlessness

"Remember to report to room 308 afterschool for the talent show" Professor Port said sternly before continuing his lesson

"Yes sir" Jaune said just as quickly not really noticing something about the talent show.

Wait what?! Jaune thought as his eyes became wide and his hands clenched quickly breaking his pencil.

***After school***

Jaune drags himself out his seat into the hallway making his way to room 308 as Yang surprises him jumping on his shoulder

"I didn't know you were going to play in the talent show" yang said happily to the defeated man

"I wasn't, I honestly thought you were the one who signed me up" Jaune said as he raised an eyebrow in question

"Me no, why would I want competition?" Yang said getting off Jaune's shoulder walking next to the blonde guy.

"Ruby!" Jaune said loudly stopping in his tracks as Jaune came to the realization of why Ruby needed his full name and date of birth the other day.

***Track club***  
"Achoo" Ruby sneezed shaking her head and scratching her nose

"Bless you" Pyrrha says as they both stretch before going on a run.

"Oh thanks" Ruby responds with a smile

***Room 308***

The classroom was Doctor Oobleck's main classroom for history as they saw the teacher with a clipboard talking about the talent show. Jaune saw only third years students guessing Doctor Oobleck was in charge of the third years. Jaune saw to his amazement a full band set with drums, electric guitar, bass, electric piano, and microphone in the corner of the classroom. Jaune barely paid any attention as he just imagined the songs he could play with the electric guitar. Until Doctor Oobleck appeared in front of him.

"Ah!" Jaune screamed to his surprise as everybody else around him laughed.

"Mr. Arc I presume you will be playing a song for the talent show, am I correct?" Doctor Oobleck asked fixing his glassed writing on his clipboard.

"Uh what?" Jaune replied getting off the ground with the help of Yang who kept laughing

"That doofus? Weiss questioned as she pointed at Jaune as if he was an alien or weird creature

Jaune physically looked like he got shot as he falls back down in a dramatic manner. Yang continue to laugh picking up the fellow blonde again as he gets up avoiding any eye contact with Weiss who was annoyed for some weird reason.

"So Mr. Arc, What song will you be performing for us for the talent show?" Doctor Oobleck asked as Jaune looked at him with a shocked face

"Uh, I don't" Jaune tried to say I don't want to play, but was interrupted by Cardin

"How about if I was a boy by Beyonce" Cardin said as him and his buddies laugh at the insult. Weiss joined them on the laugh

Jaune rolled his eyes as he thought to himself that he should just leave. Jaune originally wanted to just tell Doctor Oobleck he didn't want to play in the talent show, but with the constant interruptions Jaune felt more and more annoyed.

*Smack* Jaune flinched in pain as Yang slapped Jaune in the back pointing at the electric guitar pretty much telling him to play something. Jaune sighed wanting to just leave as Yang gave a bright smile. Jaune came to terms. Yang, Doctor Oobleck, and maybe Weiss already heard him sing and he didn't care Cardin and his lackeys at all after the rooftop incident.

"Ha, like that dunce can even sing" Weiss added as Jaune's started to walk to the instruments plugging the guitar into an amp.

"Yeah, I'm such a loser" Jaune said pointing to yang who took out Jaune's laptop and connected it to a speaker.

The room got silent as Jaune just closed his eyes to avoid any eye contact to calm himself down from his nerves as the music plays. I got this Jaune thought.

The All-American Rejects- Gives you hell( Shouts out to JustJustin3099 for the song)

I wake up every evening, With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place, And you're still probably working

At a nine to five pace, I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love

And where's that shiny car, And did it ever get you far

You never seemed so tense love

I've never seen you fall so hard

Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you, And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where'd it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you, And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell

When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see, What you've done to me

You can take back your memories, They're no good to me

And here's all your lies, You can't look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look, That you wear so well

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell

When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell

Then you're the fool, I'm just as well

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

Jaune finishes the song still with his eyes closed as he hears claps. He opens his eyes to see Doctor Oobleck, Yang, and Sky clapping until Cardin shove Sky in the shoulder to stop clapping. Jaune noticed that Weiss left, probably during the first verse after hearing the song. Jaune smiled at the thought of an annoyed ice queen stomping down the hall.

Cardin didn't want to admit Jaune was good , he would rather eat dirt off the ground then compliment Jaune. Cardin wanted to smack the guitar out of his hand and make Jaune cry, but Doctor Oobleck was there so Cardin had to hold his temper for the blonde guy.

"That was great , but I do not believe it is school appropriate for the talent show" Doctor Oobleck says to a nervous Jaune who was embarassed by the compliment

"Thanks, I still don-" Jaune tried to speak, but was cut off by Yang who talked ahead of Jaune

"He doesn't know what to play for the talent show yet" yang said with a smile nudging Jaune in the side

"Very well then, be sure to have one by tomorrow after school then" Doctor Oobleck said writing something new into his clipboard.

"That is all I have for you guys until next week, except for everybody is accounted for" Doctor Oobleck announced as everybody got their equipment ready.

"Now run along" Doctor Oobleck finished with a sweep of his hand before running out of the classroom in a fast manner.

Jaune quickly got his stuff and started walking to the door to be stopped by Cardin.

"Where you going Jauney-boy" Cardin said with a mocking voice as Jaune stopped with Yang next to him.

"Home" Jaune said quickly moving pass Cardin who stood his ground like a brick wall.

Jaune was able to pass Cardin and his lackeys and Yang just walked passed them with no resistance as Yang caught up with Jaune.

"What was that about?" Yang asked walking behind Jaune who was walking faster then usual.

"Nothing, what's that about me playing at the talent show?" Jaune asked trying to change the subject and also get information from Yang.

"What? You are awesome, You should totally play" Yang said throwing her hands in the air as Jaune smiled at the words

"Thanks, but I don't like the attention" Jaune said turning his view away from Yang to the window which had an awesome view of the garden

Jaune and Yang parted ways as Jaune headed home stopping by the park he passes everyday. Maybe I should play Jaune thought to himself as he swung on the swings thinking about how he could blow everybody's opinion of him away in a few minutes.

No, No Jaune thought as snapped at himself shaking his head left and right to convince himself it was a terrible idea. Jaune swung slowly coming to a stop putting his head down feeling embarassed that he already played in front of Cardin and his lackeys, and Weiss.

Jaune thought about how Weiss was always cold to him, but she doesn't deserve to be publicly embarrassed like Jaune just did. He felt bad for singing that song today punching himself mentally for his song choice.

Jaune picks up his head to stare at his scroll for the time to see a red haired girl staring at him. It was Pyrrha


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait... I've been busy for a while, enough about me what do you think of the chapter etc review pm favorite and follow :)**

 **Also idea of making different variations where he ends up with different characters crossed my mind before thought it would be cool, but idk how to fit that in yet.**

"Hey Jaune" Pyrrha said slowly as Jaune stopped moving completely.

Jaune stared at Pyrrha while Pyrrha looked around the park. Jaune didn't know to say he honestly never expected her to be here. What do I say? was all Jaune could think as he avoided conversation while swinging again. Pyrrha didn't like the silence as she took the swing next to Jaune and started to swing herself.

The silence was clear as day as the only sounds that were present were the creaking of the swings as they swung next to each other.

Jaune thought to himself that it might be best to leave maybe forget she was ever here, so he jumped off the swing making a good amount of distance from him and Pyrrha

"Wait!" Pyrrha screamed as she jumped off the swing too, easily pasting Jaune's distance as she landed near Jaune

"What?" Jaune asked as he started walking to another side of the park trying to avoid Pyrrha

"Come on Jaune, stop ignoring me" Pyrrha said grabbing a hold of his shoulder causing him to turn around.

"Like what, how you've been ignoring me this whole year?!" Jaune yelled loud causing Pyrrha to flinch from fear as she backed away from Jaune.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said calmly trying to put her hand on his shoulder again.

"Don't, just don't" Jaune said sadly smacking away Pyrrha's hand as he turns around.

Pyrrha started crying as Jaune walked back home. Jaune felt bad about what he said, what he did, but he couldn't forgive her for leaving him when he needed her the most.

Jaune was about to leave the park as he saw Pyrrha stand there and cry. Jaune never been so cold to someone before, he never wanted to say those things.

He honestly wanted to be friends like they used to be, but he knew they were two different people. Pyrrha loved by everyone with high expectations and a future set out for her. Jaune the misfit that everyone tried to avoid with no plans of what to do after high school.

For Jaune he thought this was for the best, she would only be set back if she started hanging out with me. Jaune took out his headphones and played music from his scroll to drown out the sounds of tears Pyrrha had.

It started raining, slowly as the drops hit Jaune's head he puts up his hoodie to cover himself from the rain as the downpour got harsher hearing lightning past his headphones.

Jaune thought about the times he hung out with Pyrrha when they were kids. The time he was picked on by the other kids for looking girly and Pyrrha jumping in saying she would be Jaune's husband. Jaune laughed, slowly crying too as he continued to reminence. The time when Pyrrha wet the bed when she stayed over Jaune's house saying she was scared. Jaune had a smirk as he walked .

Stopping in place as he remembered it was a storm that night. Was Pyrrha scared of thunder?! Jaune thought turning around looking back to the park.

"God damnit Jaune!" Jaune yelled as he ran back to the park as fast he could.

"You're such an idiot" Jaune said talking to himself out loud between his breaths as he went around the corner back to the park.

Jaune got to swings where he left Pyrrha to see she was nowhere around. Jaune looked down seeing he broke his headphones while he was running. Jaune thought he was stupid, that was 6 years ago, she more then likely grew up from that fear. Jaune stood in the rain breathing heavily as he stood looking around staring at any form of shelter.

Jaune saw a giant hippo that kids could go into for an adventure and thought that would work until the storm passed at least. Jaune got closer to the hippo to see Pyrrha there holding onto her knees shaking as she was in the corner of the hippo. Jaune couldn't believe that the goddess Pyrrha was scared of lightning as she looked up to see Jaune.

"Jaune!' Pyrrha screamed jumping up and holding onto the wet boy as Jaune blushes red to the girl hugging him.

"I'm sorry" Pyrrha said as tears went down her face looking up to Jaune's ocean blue eyes staring at her emerald green eyes.

"It's fine, It's fine" Jaune said embarassed looking away from Pyrrha after noticing her cleavage was showing.

"No it's not, I ignored you, I left you alone for so long" Pyrrha said inbetween her sobs as Jaune pulled Pyrrha closer to hug her.

"Just don't wet yourself this time" Jaune teased as Pyrrha pushed Jaune off pulling her hand back to hit him until lightning struck the ground scaring the red haired woman.

Jaune didn't notice the distance between the two of them as he brought Pyrrha into another hug to stop her from shaking.

"Remember when you stopped that dog from attacking me by throwing my hotdog on the ground?" Jaune asked Pyrrha as he slowly rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, you were so sad, I had to give u half of my pretzel" Pyrrha finished as Jaune smiled as they continued talking about the past.

After a while Jaune couldn't think of any other stories to talk about as Pyrrha started shaking again. Jaune wanted to have her listen to music off his scroll but he broke his headphones.

"Hey you have any headphones?" Jaune asked to see if Pyrrha could maybe listen to her own scroll to calm herself down.

"No, I left my scroll at home" Pyrrha said as Jaune laid his head on top of hers

"Great" Jaune said sarcastically stretching his leg that fell asleep making Pyrrha move for a moment from her spot.

Jaune stiffened after noticing Pyrrha's shampoo and position on him. It was like a scene from the popular 'Ninjas of love' series that Jaune read before alone.

Jaune started thinking of different things so his thoughts don't become perverted.

"Hey Pyrrha?" Jaune asked trying again to strike a conversation to pass time "Y-yeah?" Pyrrah replied weakly still holding onto Jaune.

"I missed you" Jaune said taking out his scroll looking through it for games or anything to distract Pyrrha.

"I missed you too" Pyrrha replied holding Jaune closer making Jaune uncomfortable again as he saw no games on his scroll.

Jaune started playing music from his phone to distract Pyrrha as he starts to hum and started singing too.

Bruno Mars- Count on me (Really couldn't think of a song perfect for this scene, close as I thought of)  
Oh uh-huh

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see

I'll be the light to guide you

We find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3 I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2 And you'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin' And you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song beside you

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

Every day I will remind you

Oooh We find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3 I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2 And you'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry I'll never let go, never say goodbye You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3 I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2 And you'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

Jaune starting humming the tune as noticed Pyrrha not shaking anymore. Jaune looks down to see a sleeping Pyrrha on Jaune's chest as Jaune starts laughing. After a couple hours the storm finally end and Jaune decides to wake Pyrrha up.

"Pyrrha" Jaune said quietly slowly shaking the girl.

"hmm" Pyrrha said slowly hugging Jaune more as she wants to continue sleeping.

"Pyrrha" Jaune said now pushing Pyrrha off of Jaune, looking her in the eyes that slowly opened

"J-Jaune?!" Pyrrha screamed getting off Jaune hitting her head on the hippo they were inside.

"Oww" Pyrrha exclaims slowly rubbing her bump on her head

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked getting closer to Pyrrha to look at the bump.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune's face now noticing the bruises and black eye that he was trying to hide and her expression turned sad fast as she held her hand to Jaune's face to get a better look at it.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asked seeing Jaune's whole face as Jaune's eyes looked away from hers.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jaune said quickly moving her hand away from his face turning away heading out of the hippo.

Jaune and Pyrrha both got out of the hippo to look up and see the moon. It was a full moon that night that made the tree glisten and shine from the rain. It was beautiful as the cold air hits the two again. Jaune stood still looking at Pyrrha who couldn't get enough of the scene. Pyrrha let out a sneeze and started shaking from the cold. Jaune takes off his hoodie and offers it Pyrrha.

"Here" Jaune said holding out the hoodie for Pyrrha

"Thank you" Pyrrha said taking the hoodie and putting it on quickly feeling almost immediatly better from Jaune's previous body heat.

"You should probably head home, your mom must be worried about you" Jaune said turning the way to his house and started walking not looking back.

"See you at school!" Pyrrha yelled to Jaune as she waved him goodbye.

Jaune smiled, not because he got his best friend back, but the fact that she hasn't changed from the quirky girl he knew so long ago. Jaune turned around to say his goodbyes too.

"See you Pyrrha" Jaune said loudly waving back to the girl wearing his hoodie.

Jaune started walking back home feeling better then when he left home that day. He quickly took a shower when he got back to warm himself up noticing he missed text messages from Yang and Ruby. The rest of the night he spent apologizing to Yang and having a conversation to Ruby about her cookies diet that she thought was perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey thehp93 here, um sorry for the delay haven't been too busy to work on this but wanted to think things through. Poll still going on for pairings. Review or PM me how you feel about the story.**

It was the day after the incident with Pyrrha and Jaune decided to sleep in since they didn't have school that day. Well that was the plan until somebody rang his doorbell fifty times. Jaune went to the door to find the perpetrator who took away his sleep.

It was Ruby dressed in a red and black t shirt and a pair of jeans. Still wearing the silver rose belt buckle, but had a scythe necklace around her neck.  
Jaune was amazed by the cute red and black haired girl standing outside his door, but was still annoyed by the surprise visit.

"What do you want Ruby?" Jaune asked wiping his face with his hands to wake himself up

"Don't you remember, Yang's big fight is today, and we need to be there for support" Ruby exclaims holding a Go Yang flag from nowhere

"When did I say I was going to go?" Jaune asked again walking away from the door letting Ruby into his house as he went to the fridge for a drink.

"I texted you remember?" Ruby says waving her arms in the air following the blonde idiot into the house slowly looking around.

The house was a two story 3 room complex. There was a tv and a couch in the living room and a kitchen attached to it. Despite all the stuff in the house, it felt cold like nobody really lives there. Jaune took out some orange juice and drank from the carton wiping his mouth from the excess that dripped off his face.

Ruby waited for the respone as she took a seat on the couch looking around for any photos or paintings of Jaune's family for more knowledge of the loner Jaune.

Jaune checked his phone to see he said it would be cool to see Yang's fight, he guessed that was what Ruby meant by going to the fight.

"When's the fight?" Jaune asked checking the time seeing it was 9 am now.

"at 11" Ruby said walking around the house stopping at the only photo of Jaune's family that she saw that was on a shelf away from everything.

"Why are you here so early then?" Jaune asked annoyed by the sudden invasion of Ruby in his house.

"Well its like 30 minutes away but I wanted to make sure you got up on time" Ruby said grabbing a hold of the photo to futher inspect it.

It was a picture of three, A father, A mother, and a son. The father was pushing the son on a swingset as the mother sat on the grass next to them. The son had blonde hair and blue eyes, ruby guessed it was Jaune. The father was wearing a military uniform with boots and a hat. The mother was wearing a white sundress and was reading a book.

"Yeah, Yeah alright, so what do you want to do to waste time?" Jaune asked grabbing the photo and putting it back in its spot.

"Hmm, I don't know, you have any cookies?" Ruby asked very hyper looking around Jaune.

"No, but I have some strawberry cake from yesterday if you want some" Jaune said walking back to the fridge and taking out some cake.

Ruby jumped up and waved her hand in the air "Oo, Oo, yes please" Ruby exclaims grabbing the plate Jaune offers to her.

Jaune had his own plate and sat with Ruby on the couch turning on the tv as they enjoyed the cake. Ruby was enjoying every bite like it was made from heaven, which made Jaune happy since he made it. He will never admit to it tho. They spent the next hour watching tv, Some show about monsters and people who use high powered weaponry to fight them. Jaune start thinking of how nice it was to sit and talk to somebody instead just spending his day in his room.

"Wait, how did you find out where I live?" Jaune asked curious of the girl who suddenly appeared at his house on a saturday.

"Yang told me" Ruby replied grabbing the remote flipping through the channels on the tv.

"Oh yeah" Jaune said remembering the time Yang gave him a ride back from school.

Jaune looked at his scroll and saw it was 10:20 and jumped from the couch. Ruby jumped too at Jaune's action as Jaune started moving.

"We got to go! it's 10:20" Jaune yelled grabbing his jacket and putting it on

"Lets go!" Ruby said triumphantly on the couch before dashing out to the door.

"You have a car?" Ruby asked not wanting to walk or run the way there.

"No bike, but you can sit in the back" Jaune said taking out his bike from the garage.

"Hop on and Navigate" Jaune said patting the seat behind him for the girl to get on.

Jaune and Ruby rushed down the streets as Ruby was cheering for Jaune as he pedaled faster then he ever had in his life

"Go Jaune Go!" Ruby cheered at the boy who was slowly getting up a pretty big hill.

Jaune and Ruby made it to a community center tossing the bike to the side rushing inside to see Yang who was just now getting ready for the fight. Jaune snatched the water from Yang's hand and inhaled the liquid fast.

"Hey guys What's up?" Yang asked pointing to Jaune who was on the ground exhausted.

"Jaune took us here on his bike" Ruby said replying to Yang who was getting her fists wrapped.

"Wow, no wonder he is dead" Yang joked kicking the guy on the ground

"Stop it" Jaune said as both Yang and Ruby started poking the guy on the ground

"Anyways, how are you doing Yang?" Jaune asked getting up from the ground waving away the hands.

"Good pumped up for this fight" Yang said getting help putting on the gloves as she continued to talk to Jaune and Ruby

"I don't know, your opponent looks pretty tough" Jaune said looking over to the other girl putting on gloves

"That's what makes it fun" Yang said standing up moving around doing some practice jabs

"You ready?" Ruby asked her sister who responded with a devilish smile as they all started walking to the ring.

"Go get them tiger" Jaune says holding a Yang flag as Yang got into the ring

The fight was close as the two went at it blow for blow. Jaune and Ruby continued to scream and cheer for Yang every hit she took and for every hit she connected.

Jaune never watched a boxing match before, but he was amazed that the blonde girl that became his friend giving her all into the match. Suddenly Yang gets hit with a cross to the side causing her to lose her balance as she gets attacked by combos. Jaune yelled for Yang as she looked to be in a hard position as Ruby grabs his sleeve.

"Don't worry, She's Yang she gets stronger after every hit" Ruby says smiling her own smile that confused Jaune.

They saw Yang start to smile as she releases her guard dodging the blows that were thrown at her quickly and smoothly. Yang hit the girl with a hook to the chin that sends her back in a daze as Yang steps forward and launches a right straight right in the middle of her face sending her to the floor knocked out.

"The winner is Yang Xiao Long" The announcers yells into the microphone as Jaune and Ruby run onto the ring to congradulate the boxer.

"You're so awesome sis" Ruby exclaims loudly hugging yang who staggers in her position from the embrace.

"That was pretty cool" Jaune added holding Yang's arm to stop her from shifting side to side.

They all went back to the locker room as they helped Yang take off the gloves and gets ice to calm the bruises she recieved. Ruby kept talking about how cool her sister was while Jaune helped bandage Yang up with some bandaids from a first-aid kit.

"I must look like a mess huh?" yang asked as Jaune as he put an ice pack on the girl's face noticing the flinch she gave from the sudden cold

"You should see the other girl" Jaune joked as Yang joined him as Ruby started munching on cookies that were left out for Yang.

They decided to go to Jaune's place, even with Jaune's constant disapproval, and hang out for the rest of the day. Jaune took his bike while Yang took Ruby in her bumblebee.

Jaune reluctantly let the girls in as they attack his fridge and house. Yang promptly started snoozing on the couch as Ruby and Jaune start watching tv again.  
Ruby took another slice of cake from the fridge as Jaune went upstairs for his laptop. Jaune came back down with Yang hugging a couch pillow and Ruby devouring cake. Jaune looked at the snoring girl on the couch and saw her getting cold so he got a blanket for her.

"She's always been like that" Ruby says looking over to her sleeping sister wit a smirk

"She's a fighter, never backing down" Ruby says smiling over to Jaune who starts to smile

"Just like a hero" Jaune says looking back to the picture on the wall as he walks to it and grab it to Ruby's confusion

"My dad was a soldier of Atlas, one day he didn't come back" jaune said quietly as Ruby walked over and gave him a hug from behind

"Thanks, I'm fine" Jaune said putting the photo back on the shelf.

"He was a hero, He was so cool" Jaune smiled before turning around and hugging Ruby back.

"You're pretty cool" Ruby said with a slight blush as she hugged Jaune

"Haha" Jaune started laughing "Not even close" letting go of Ruby and started opening his laptop

Ruby stood behind Jaune silently waiting for something as Jaune looked around in curiousity.

"Yes?" Jaune asked taking out one of his headphones out of his ear.

"You're not going to sing?" Ruby asked jumping up and down slowly in anticipation.

"Seriously?" jaune asked raising an eyebrow crossing his arms in reluctance.

"Come on, Please" Ruby says with a pout giving Jaune the puppy dog look.

"Stop, No, I will resist" Jaune said slowly trying to close his eyes to the sight

"Fine" Jaune said defeated by Ruby's adorable nature

"Yay!" Ruby screams waking up Yang as her nose bubble pops.

"hmm how about this one" Jaune says choosing a song from his lists Ruby and Yang sit together on the couch waiting as Jaune started playing music from his laptop and started singing

The Script-Superheroes( Hope you like it)

All her life she has seen All the meaner side of me

They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street

Now she's stronger than you know A heart of steel starts to grow

All his life he's been told He'll be nothing when he's old

All the kicks and all the blows He won't ever let it show

'Cause he's stronger than you know A heart of steel starts to grow

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly (Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power)

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night

That's how a superhero learns to fly (Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power)

All the hurt, all the lies All the tears that they cry

When the moment is just right You see fire in their eyes

'Cause he's stronger than you know A heart of steel starts to grow

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power)

(Power, power, power, power, power)  
(Power, power, power, power, power)

(Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power)

(Power, power, power, power, power)  
(Power, power, power, power, power)

(Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power)

She's got lions in her heart A fire in her soul

He's got a beast in his belly That's so hard to control

'Cause they've taken too much hits

Taking blow by blow Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode

She's got lions in her heart A fire in her soul

He's a got a beast in his belly That's so hard to control

'Cause they've taken too much hits

Taking blow by blow Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode, explode, explode, explode

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power)

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night

That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power)

(Power, power, power, power, power)  
Oh, yeah...  
(Power, power, power, power, power)

(Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power)

(Power, power, power, power, power)  
(Power, power, power, power, power)

Ooh, yeah Whoa

(Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power)

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly

Yang and Ruby started clapping as Jaune finishes blushing scratching his cheek. The night after was eventful as Yang continued to try to invade Jaune's room and Ruby kept trying to get more cake. Jaune was currently chasing Yang around the house who had his old onesie he used to wear as a kid. The doorbell started to ring as Jaune looked at the clock. Mom shouldn't be home yet? Jaune thought as he headed to the door.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked seeing the redhead outside his house.

"Hey Jaune, want to hang out?" Pyrrha asked shifting side to side nervously Pyrrha looked around the corner to see Yang and Ruby stare back, Ruby having some icing on the corner of her mouth, Yang bruised with bandaids on her face. There was a silence as the 4 stood there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo thehp93 here with some new chapter um, yeah favorite, review, or Pm me. I hope this helps any with character development etc.**

Jaune stood there looking at Pyrrha who was looking at Yang and Ruby who were looking at Pyrrha. Jaune didn't think much about the silence, he figured since yang and Ruby were here it would be less awkward for Pyrrha to hang out too. What came through his mind was that did Pyrrha know he was hanging with them or was she trying to hang out with just the two of them? Jaune wanted to ask, but he decided to just forget about it.

"Come on in" Jaune said moving out of the way for Pyrrha to come in.

"Alright" Pyrrha said sluggishly as she was staring at the two sisters in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey P-money, what are you doing here?" Yang asked putting the ice pack back on her head.

"Just came to hang out" Pyrrha replied curious of Yang's condition and reason why Ruby was also here.

"I didn't know you Pyrrha was your girlfriend?" Yang joked nudging Jaune who didn't even react to the question as Pyrrha's face became red

"You're funny Yang, Pyrrha is my childhood friend before she moved and came back" Jaune finished as he went to the kitchen to fix some dinner.

"Really?" Ruby asked following Jaune into the kitchen who took out some lasagna out of the fridge to heat up

"Yeah, we were really close when we were kids" Pyrrha added looking around the house that seemed to change from its warm gentle embrace before to something cold and distant.

"Is that so?" Yang asked closing the door behind Pyrrha as Pyrrha and Yang walk into the living room

"Anybody want some?" jaune asked fixing his plate of food offering any to the others

"Me, Me, I'm starving" Yang says outloud waving her arm in the air.

Everybody ate together mostly quiet as Jaune and Ruby joked about Yang and Jaune having matching black eyes. Pyrrha was silent as Yang continuously stared at her questioningly.

Jaune was getting tired as he wanted to go to his room and sleep but with guests in his house, he didn't want to be rude. Yang took the chance from Jaune being drowsy to sneak into his room. Yang expected a mess of clothes maybe a stack of food or plates, but to his surprise it was clean, tidy, and empty. No posters like Ruby and yang's room, just a bed, desk, and a computer. Yang started looking around for any type of dirty magazine or porn that Yang could use to tease Jaune.

Pyrrha came in to see Yang in Jaune's room searching for something, Pyrrha wanted to stop Yang in her invasion of Jaune's privacy but was influenced by the desire to find out if Jaune has changed in anyway.

"Hey Pyrrha?" Yang asked as she searched under the bed for things, finding a yo-yo, rollerskates, and a tape.

"Yes?" Pyrrha replied searching the closet seeing his regular hoodie that he normally wears and jeans that are faded.

"Why have I never seen you hang out with Jaune before?" Yang asked inspecting the tape that had no label on it

"You know me, I've been busy, always wanted to..." Pyrrha said putting on the hoodie to feel its size.

"Really, how come you never talked about him?" Yang asked now staring at Pyrrha in Jaune's hoodie.

"How am I supposed to talk about my friend who you guys thought were bad" Pyrrha said back staring back at the blonde

"And leaving him alone to be bullied helped" yang said back as the two stood in the center of the room staring each other down.

"I never knew he was bullied" Pyrrha exclaims trying to defend herself as the stares became glares

"How about you? you even agreed with Weiss before" Pyrrha shouts back at Yang who flinched back at the truth

"So, that was before I knew him. You did and you didnt do anything about it!" Yang shouted back to Pyrrha who was shot back with the truth

"Can you guys stop fighting in my room?" Jaune asked to the surprise of both of the girls who suddenly stopped looking at each other.

Both Yang and Pyrrha stood still from their position waiting for Jaune to say something as he took a deep yawn and stretched his arms.

"So, why are you guys in my room?" Jaune asked as Ruby turned from behind Jaune looking into the room at the two who invaded his domain.

"Um no reason" Pyrrha asked adverting her eyes away from Jaune's who knew it was a lie immediately

"Where is your porn stash?!" Yang screams out loud that made Jaune facepalm and Pyrrha become redfaced.

Ruby wasn't clueless about porn, but she didn't ever think that Jaune would have one as she stared at jaune in a curious manner as he removed his hand from his face.

"Out" Jaune said pointing out into the hallway as the two walked past him he grabbed Pyrrha by the sleeve.

"Give me back my hoodie, please" Jaune says holding out his hand

"Aww but its soo warm" Pyrrha said battling Jaune with her cute and sexy nature that made Jaune blush extremely.

"No" Jaune said closing his eyes to calm down as Pyrrha took off the hoodie and handed it back to Jaune.

"You used to borrow my clothes all the time when we were young" Pyrrha added as the group started walking down the stairs

"That was my sisters and you know it" Jaune said loudly to defend his case as Yang and Ruby started laughing.

"But you looked so cute as Joan" Pyrrha finished with a smirk as Jaune gave up and burried his head in his hoodie that he got back.

They all laughed at Jaune's expense as Pyrrha had some old photos of Jaune when he dressed up in a dress and was called Joan. They all ended up at the dining room table watching tv and talking about random conversation turned another way when the topic of Jaune being the talent show came out.

"Jaune you're playing, that would amazing" Pyrrha said estatic at the news

"No, I never said I would be playing" Jaune said quickly to the idea of him playing in front of everybody

"Well the deal was if I won the match today you would play" Yang said with a smile

"When did I ever agree to anything like that?!" jaune yelled standing from the table they were sitting on.

"Me and Ruby made it" Yang said nonchalantly as Jaune's anger got higher

"How were you going to have me play?" Jaune asked sitting back down in his chair

"Ruby, the face" Yang commanded as Ruby nodded her head.

As Jaune looked down at Ruby she gave him the puppy dog look and whimpered a little for added effect. This would work normally, but this time Jaune was adamant on his decision, He looked back at Ruby with cold eyes making her stop with the look and reset back into her seat.

"Damn, I thought that would work" Yang said as she got closer to Pyrrha to whisper into her ear

"Hey help us convince Jaune?" Yang asked as Ruby tried again with the Puppy dog eyes on Jaune

"How?" Pyrrha asked in silent thinking the idea of Jaune performing would be awesome.

"Follow Mama Yang's lead" Yang said as Yang and Pyrrha stand up each going to one side of Jaune and grabbing an arm each holding tight onto them tight

Jaune started blushing as the sudden contact confused him, but the look that Pyrrha and Yang gave him caused him to laugh breaking out of their hold to their confusion.

"Stop, Stop, this is too funny" Jaune said in between his bouts of laughter.

"What?!" Yang asked loud angry that her body was laughed at, Pyrrha was also equally mad.

"Look at you guys" Jaune said as Ruby helped him up from the ground.

"Pyrrha your face is redder then mine when you tried and Yang?" Jaune paused getting a drink of water

"Your not the most sexy person after a boxing match" Jaune said to Yang's surprise forgetting how she looked as she took out a mirror to check herself

Everybody started laughing as they looked at each other, everybody figured that Jaune wouldn't budge that night so they gave up on it for now.  
Yang and Ruby had to head home so they took Bumblebee and left leaving Pyrrha and Jaune alone to hang out.

"It's getting dark isn't your mom going to be worried of you?" Jaune asked as the two stood outside waving off Yang and Ruby.

"yeah, I guess I should" Pyrrha said getting her stuff from the house getting ready to leave.

Jaune waved Pyrrha off as she headed home, Jaune turned around to see the mess that became his place. He couldn't help but smile as he started to clean after everybody. Jaune finished cleaning up as his mom came home. Jaune fixed her a plate and told her his day. She was tired from her day so Jaune didn't want to do take up her time.

He went to his room and sat on his computer. Thinking about the talent show, can I really perform in front of everybody? Jaune knew Cardin would find a way to ruin his life come monday , but can he have fun and become the person nobody knows he is? Jaune thought about how he became friends with everybody and pretty much flicked off Weiss, maybe he can be somebody now.

Jaune smiled then quickly made a frown. No, No, No, I'm not a rock star, I'm just some guy who sings songs. Jaune spent the next 30 minutes wondering about actually playing in the talent show tossing and turning about the pros and cons.

"Cardin would make my life a living hell afterwards, well Yang and Ruby around he might not try" Jaune talked out loud to himself "AHH" Jaune yelled to himself messing with his head as he can't make a decision.

"I'm just a regular guy, I can't handle all this drama" Jaune said to himself looking up to his ceiling.

Jaune started playing music from his scroll and started singing.

OneRepublic- Ordinary Human(Shouts out to guest for the recommendation lol no idea who he is)

Today I took a walk in the clouds

Today I took a walk in the clouds

Used to keep my eyes wide shut

But now I'm staring down

Today I felt a switch in my vein

Today I felt a switch in my vein

Used to be a shadow

Now a shadow scream my name

And in the daylight I could swear We re the same

But I m just an ordinary human (Ordinary ways)

I m just an ordinary human

But I don t feel so ordinary today

I m just a picture perfect nothing

Sometimes I medicate

I ll be a picture perfect human Before the sun goes down today

Today I felt a switch in my vein

Today I made them all afraid

Used to be a shadow

Now a shadow scream my name

And in the daylight I could swear We re the same

But I m just an ordinary human (Ordinary ways)

I m just an ordinary human

But I don t feel so ordinary today

I m just a picture perfect nothing

Sometimes I medicate

I ll be a picture perfect human

Before the sun goes down today

Just an ordinary human But I don't feel so typical today

There'll be peace in the city tonight

Peace in the city tonight

But when I'm gone I hope they get it right

There'll be peace in the city tonight

Peace in the city tonight

For when I'm gone I hope they get it right

Just an ordinary human (Ordinary ways)

I'm ordinary human I don't feel so ordinary today

But when I'm gone I hope they get it right

"Jaune!" an angry disturbed yet tired voice came from the door as Jaune turned around

"Yes mom?" Jaune said trying to hide his fear

"Great song, but please go to sleep" The lady says wiping her face in exhaustion from the boy's singing.

"Yes mom" Jaune said with a smile dropping on his bed to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thehp93 here sorry for the late update everything in this story is getting more complicated, I honestly hope you enjoy this one. Happy Thanksgiving to you all and have a great day**

Jaune went to school on monday, trying to wrap his mind on all that happened so fast last week. As Jaune turned the corner he saw the Pyrrha,Yang,Blake, and Weiss all together at their usually spot in front of Pyrrha's locker. Jaune had his headphones in, but no music playing so people don't have to feel obligated to say hi.

Pyrrha and Yang noticed Jaune walking by as they tried to wave hi, but was ignored as he wasn't looking in their direction. Yang started walking over to talk to the guy as Pyrrha and Blake followed. Weiss stood flabbergasted by the scenes of her friends leaving her to talk to the blonde dunce.

"Hey" Yang said grabbing on to one of Jaune's arms causing him to flinch scratching his other hand on a corner of the locker

"Ah, Yang, some warning next time" Jaune said removing the headphones raising his hand as Pyrrha notices the cut.

"Jaune, you're bleeding, here let me give you a band-aid" Pyrrha said grabbing his hand and taking out a band-aid from her pockets causing him the blush

"Here, is last week's homework assignment" Yang said putting a piece of paper in Jaune's face as he got surprised by it.

"Thanks, Yang" Jaune said with a heartwarming smile as he puts the paper into his locker.

"Before I forget" Jaune said as he takes out a middle sized book and hands it to Blake who wasn't paying any attention.

"I don't know if you would like it, but it has the same premise as Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, but the main character is born with his monster instead of creating it"  
Jaune explained as Blake looked up and grabbed the book.

"It's kinda like Naruto, if you enjoy that, except less filler" Jaune joked as Blake's eyes widened for a second to everybody's attention except Jaune's

"Thanks" Blake replies with her own smile as Weiss starts walking over

"Why are you guys hanging around this dunce?" Weiss asked as everybody stared at her as if she was crazy. Jaune felt a little hurt by the words.

"This is Jaune" Pyrrha said like she was introducing him as if he never met her before

"My/My friend" Yang and Pyrrha said together as a slight glare was shared as Blake just started on her new book Jaune lent her.

Jaune knew Weiss didn't like the fact he was friends with them so he turned his head as the girls started talking putting in his headphones again, playing music this time.

"How could you guys be friends with him?" Weiss pointed at Jaune who was already gone to class

"Jaune's really nice, and he can rock a guitar" Yang replied as Weiss looked questioningly and Pyrrha ran off to class after Jaune

"He is scraggly, unathletic, dumb, and useless" Weiss said waving her hands in the air.

"Don't act like you know him" Yang said getting closer the heiress as they looked at each other.  
***Ring***

"Students" A voice from behind them said as scary as it was shocking

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch?" The two replied standing back to the lockers as the teacher hovered over them

"You two can have your discussion after school in detention for being tardy" Miss Goodwitch finished fixing her glasses

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch" The two finished walking to class in defeat

***In 2 period***  
It was Miss Goodwitch's Class of chemistry. It was one of the few classes that Jaune had with Weiss, but they normally sit far away from each other. Jaune sat by the window he liked looking out at the trees as the class went on. For the first time since they were freshmen Weiss sat next to Jaune. Everybody in class noticed Weiss's sudden change but was quickly dismissed as Miss Goodwitch started her lesson.

Jaune stared off into space as time seemed to fly off not even noticing Weiss passed Jaune a note. Well he didn't notice until Weiss threw him another note but this time it hit him in the face.

Jaune turned to see an annoyed Weiss glaring at him so Jaune picked up the notes and read them.

/Read the Note, You dunce!/ Okay wrong one Jaune thought so picked up and unfolded the next one

/What did you do to Yang and Pyrrha/ Jaune looked confused after reading it and looked back to Weiss who had an answer it idiot look( If that's a thing)

/Nothing/ Jaune sent back to Weiss who read the note fast gripping the paper

/Ha, No way Yang and Pyrrha would hang out with a loser like you without some sort of incentive/ Jaune read quickly frowning from the message

/How would I know? ask them/ Jaune replied not wanting to talk to Weiss anymore The rest of the class was Jaune ignoring Weiss as she continued to barrage Jaune with paper notes, all he didn't bother reading as the class went on.

***Ring***

The bell rang as Miss Goodwitch finished her lesson. Jaune started getting up until he was interuppted by the Heiress standing next to his desk staring him down.

"How dare you ignore me" Weiss stated crossing her arms as Jaune gets up from his chair to go to the next class

Jaune continued to ignore the girl as he starts walking to his next class as her voice kept getting louder and more annoying. Jaune thought about the times freshmen year how he used to give Weiss notes in class for her to ignore him.

"Stop, You idiot" Weiss exclaimed chasing the boy

"Why?, you already got me figured out right?" Jaune asked turning around looking Weiss in the face.

Silence crept in as the two looked at each other. Weiss looked scared and that made Jaune feel bad, was he scary? Jaune thought as his eyes drifted away.

"I'm just a creepy, weird, dumb, stalker right?!" Jaune said raising his voice as Weiss took a step back in fear.

"I couldn't honestly just be a good person?" Jaune asked throwing his books to the ground. His voice had anger in them as he focused on all the times where he said hi to be ignored. Or the time where he gave her love note.

"What made me into a such a bad person?" Jaune asked as his eyes started to water.

The scene that happened was noticed by everybody around as Jaune started to pick up his books and leave . Weiss stood there quiet looking away not understanding what happened.

***Ring***  
Jaune thought about all that he said and did. Damn why I snap out at her, I should apologize Jaune thought as he drew a big breath and sighed.

Jaune always knew Weiss was snobby, but that didn't deter him when he was a first year. Jaune always saw the small glint of sadness in her eyes, the look of lonliness that he knew so well.

"Hey Jaune" Yang said as Jaune looks up to see the two he always ate with during lunch now including Pyrrha to the side of them.

"Why aren't you eating with Weiss?" Jaune asked Pyrrha who sat down next to Jaune.

"I wanted to eat with you Jaune" Pyrrha said as she opened up her lunch box

"Doesn't mean you should leave her by herself" Jaune said getting up from his chair to everybody's surprise

"Why should I forgive her for saying all those things about you" Pyrrha said back standing looking at Jaune

"Because being alone is a terrible feeling" Jaune said calmly as he looked at everybody at the table

"I'm going to go see her" Jaune said to the others protest as he leaves the table

***In the Hallway***

"That stupid dolt" Weiss says to herself as she marches through the hall not paying any attention as she turns around the corner

"Ah!" Ruby screamed as she bumps into Weiss from around the corner

"Watch where you are going" Weiss exclaims getting off the ground dusting off her skirt

"I'm Sorry!" Ruby says trying to apologize as quickly as possible

"My Scroll!" Weiss says as she sees her scroll has a crack in the screen.

"I'm so sorry!" Ruby exclaims again as she flinches at Weiss words

Weiss's started going on a rant about property and issurance which went into one ear and out of the other of Ruby's ears

"You and that Jaune guy all are a bunch of useless dunces" Weiss says putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you know about Jaune?" Ruby asked interuppted Weiss's rant about Schnee Company products

"What about him? The tall blonde and scraggly guy" Weiss says annoyed that somebody brought Jaune back up.

"He's so cool " Ruby says grabbing Weiss's hand and dragging her away.

"Where are you taking me?" Weiss complains trying to get free from Ruby's grip

"The club room" Ruby says with a smile that stopped Weiss from resisting Weiss and Ruby enters the club room as Ruby happily takes a seat and Weiss starts to look around.

"Not bad huh?" Ruby asked as Weiss started looking at the Piano that was dusted and cleaned.

"Jaune takes care of them everyday" Ruby says with a smile as Weiss plays a few keys on the piano

"So the idiot can do something right" Weiss says walking away from the piano

"What's your problem with Jaune?" Ruby asked sad that the fact that the club room didn't change her opinion Weiss stood still leaning on the table that Ruby was sitting on and looked at the ground.

"That dunce always got in my way, when we were 1st years he would constantly annoy me with notes, and even thought he could go out with me" Weiss said with a hand on her chest

"Now he is taking all my friends away from me!" Weiss finished as Ruby stood quiet and listened

"He is a waste of human being, sleeping through class, never playing a sport, what value does he have a person!"

"Hate to break it to you, but Jaune is not a waste!, He's nice, cool, and never hurt anybody like you!" Ruby screamed back as Weiss started glaring back.

"He is more then you think he is" Ruby said as she held her own scroll out.

"This isn't a fairy tale, people don't live off of kindness, if all he does is play songs he has no future" Weiss replied ready to leave the room in anger.

Music started playing from Ruby's Scroll as Weiss turns around to see Ruby start to sing.

Paramore- Ain't it fun( Took out some parts because its really repetitive)

I don't mind letting you down easy

But just give it time If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while

You're not the big fish in the pond no more

You are what they're feeding on

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

Ain't it fun living in the real world

Ain't it good being all alone

Where you're from you might be the one who's running things

Well, you could ring anybody's bell and get what you want

You see, it's easy to ignore trouble When you're living in a bubble

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?

Ain't it fun living in the real world Ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it good to be on your own

Ain't it fun you can't count on no one

Ain't it good to be on your own

Ain't it fun you can't count on no one

Ain't it fun living in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Ain't it fun Ain't it fun Baby, now you're one of us Ain't it fun Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun living in the real world Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it fun living in the real world ('Cause the world don't orbit around you)  
Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)

"Does it matter if you have fun?!" Weiss exclaims back as Ruby stops her song.

"Having fun is everything!" Ruby says back laughing as Weiss stays annoyed.

"What are you talking about, you, you child!" Weiss replies getting frustrated.

Jaune stands outside the door as the two argue about fun, Jaune smiles as he leaves the two alone in the room as he heads back to the classroom.

 **Omake- Happy Thanksgiving!**

Jaune, Ruby and Yang were bored one day after school, so Jaune devised a game to play with them.

"Alright you got the rules?" Jaune asked as he got his scroll and laptop ready.

"I-I think I got it" Ruby said looking over the paper that Jaune wrote down.

"Sure got it J-Pop" Yang said putting down her paper and looking at Jaune

"Ready to lose?" Yang asked again getting closer to Jaune making him blush at the closeness "

Ha, I don't think you can beat me" Jaune said with a cocky smile as he got everything ready.

"Want to bet on it?" Yang asked crossing her arms raising an eyebrow to Jaune

"Oh really?" Jaune asked looking around for the auxillary cord.

"Yeah if I win, hmmm you have to wear a dress next week" Yang finished with a devilish smile

"Ha, and if I win you have to get a haircut" Jaune joked as the air got serious

"You guys serious?" Ruby asked surprised by both of their bets

"No way I'm wearing a dress again!" Jaune yelled as Yang grabbed her hair in defense of the idea.

"How about this, loser buys drinks" Jaune said as the others nodded to the idea.

Okay the game is simple (Like Acapella Off from Pitch Perfect) Using the same word that he just used to start the next song. Like something singing I love you, you cut off the person on Love or You.( You know what just figure it out). Hope you enjoy

"Ladies first" Yang said pointing to Jaune as Ruby lets out a small giggle.

Jaune rolled his eyes as he pressed play as the music started playing.

 **Mike Posner- Cooler then me**

If I could write you a song And make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used up all of my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But you probably won't.

You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades, Just to hide your face

And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.

And you never say "Hey" Or "Remember my name?"

And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me.

Yo-(Yang interupted pressing pause and play on another song) **Becky G- Break a Sweat**

you wanna get my body, better blow my mind

Okay, okay Boy you better put in work if you wanna play

Alright, alright I see you been looking at it all night, all night

Okay, okay Saying that you got that game, baby demonstrate

Can you take me places I've never been Never been before?

Give me loving 'til I just can't take it

Ta-(Jaune interupts with his own song) **ColbieCaillet- Try( look up Max and Kurt Scheider- Male version)**

Take it off

This is what you want, to belong So they like you. Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard

You don't have to give it all away

You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i

You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i

You do-( Ruby interupts with taking the aux cord) **Taylor Swift- Love Story** (Halfway through)

don't go" And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We ke-( Jaune takes charge) **Iyaz-Replay**

keep out Got me singin' like Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay

I can be your melody A girl I could write you a symphony

The one that could fill your fantasies So come baby girl let's sing with me

Ay, I can be yo-(Ruby's time) **Glee- Loser Like me**

your mind

All of the dirt you ve been throwin my way

It ain t so hard to take, that s right

Cause I know one day you ll be screamin my name And I ll just look away, that s right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don t care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be You wanna be A loser like me A loser like me

Everybody stopped catching their breaths as Ruby finishes the verse. They all looked at each other as they started laughing as they saw the time has passed.

"Wait so who loses?" Jaune asked as he gives Ruby a paper hat with a champion sticker on it.

"I guess we both do" Yang said as she stands up to go get drinks.

"Alright let's go" Jaune says also getting up from his seat.

"Wait don't leave me" Ruby says also says standing up going to the door.  
They all went out to get drinks and snacks together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, Hello, Thehp93 back. WOW 200 favorites and over 300 followers? So amazing. Shouts out to PureBlank for the help editing and spelling. I want to update my chapters a.s.a.p some days, but I know I have so much to work on for story. Being a marine sucks with the holidays coming I hope this will cheer you up.**

Jaune ended up going to cafeteria for lunch after texted Yang about what he saw. As Jaune walked in to the cafeteria he saw Ren and Nora sitting at a table and decided to join them.

"This seat taken?" Jaune asked Ren who was working on some homework, Nora was eating pancakes going on about a story of her wrestling bears.

"No, go ahead" Ren said putting down his homework to look at Jaune

"Jauney!" Nora exclaimed happily after devouring another pancake

"How have you two been?" Jaune asked with a smile from the friendly atmosphere.

"Good, Ren won't let me try out for the talent show" Nora said pouting as Ren rolls his eyes.

"I told you Nora, pancake eating is not talent" Ren replied fixing his homework as Jaune let out a laugh.

Nora and Ren had a yes, no conversation about Pancake eating that lasted 3 minutes as Jaune ate his food to the entertainment.

"You look better" Ren says looking at Jaune who looks a lot happier then when they saw him last time, much livelier and happier than before

"Yeah it's a long story" Jaune said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Any trouble with Cardin" Ren said seriously causing Jaune's deterioriate into a frown

"Since then, no" Jaune replied as Ren and Nora both looked serious, until Nora booped Ren's nose, causing Ren to let out a small sigh of resignation as a barely noticeable smile danced across his face

"How long have you guys known each other" Jaune asked as he laughed at Nora's antics

"Since elementary school" Nora exclaimed as she stood on a chair, striking a pose.

"Wow, That's amazing" Jaune said in astonishment.

"Yeah, we've been friends forever" Nora said with a smile as she jumps on to Ren's back causing the limber boy to stumble for a second, before the two to fall over.

"Are you guys okay?" Jaune asked looking at the two on the ground sprawled out.

"Yeah we're fine" Ren says lifting himself off the ground, then helping Nora a hand up. The two then moved back to their original positions, with Nora immediately going back to shoveling pancakes into her mouth.

Jaune grinned when he saw how much Ren takes care of Nora wiping off the syrup from sides of her mouth.

"Are you sure you two aren't a couple?" Jaune asked remembering how Nora told him how they were "together not together-together."

"What? No" Ren replied as Nora looked away with a light dusting of pink dancing across her cheeks, and Ren's normal calm demeanor changing into a rather flustered one.

"Oh, Okay" Jaune said thinking that maybe it was best not to pry into their possible love life.

"Lunch is almost over, I'm heading back to class, I'll see you guys later" Jaune said to the two who started debating about how a sloth sounded like.(which mostly consisted of Nora making strange noises and Ren saying that wasn't what a sloth sounded like), both pausing to say goodbye to Jaune..

Jaune spent most of the day sleeping through classes again, although he noticed Weiss staring at him often. Her glares were like little death rays as they made Jaune instantly look away and fall deeper into his chair.

Jaune was conflicted with the idea of playing at the talent show; He never wanted to be the center of attention, but with all the drama with the 3rd year angels, Cardin and being included in the talent show he is now more known then ever.

'You always wanted to be mister popular' Jaune thought as a smirk hit his face.

"Mr Arc, Doctor Oobleck would like to see you after school" Professor Port informed him, waking up Jaune as he looked up to see the sea of eyes staring back at him.

"Yes sir" Jaune replied as he picked up his head from his arms and started stretching. Noticing some of the eyes left as others continued until Professor Port started to continue his lesson.

***Ring***

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune got up from his seat ready to see Doctor Oobleck

"Yeah Pyrrha?" Jaune replied looking back at the red haired goddess that stared back at Jaune.

"What does Doctor Oobleck want? Pyrrha asked as the two started walking down the hall as Weiss just made a disapproving grunt as they walked pass her.

"Probably something about the talent show" Jaune replied as they headed over to the classroom.

As they walked in they saw Doctor Oobleck fixing a pot of coffee.

"Doctor Oobleck?" Jaune asked as the Doctor stood still staring down the pot that was slowly cooking a fresh batch of coffee to continue to fuel him throughout the rest of the day.

"Ah Mr. Arc, I'm glad you came" Doctor Oobleck said pouring part of the pot into his mug.

"Yeah, I never gave you a song did I?" Jaune asked as looked down at the ground, slightly embarrassed at his own stupidity.

"Oh, no need, Miss Xia Long already gave me your Song lyrics, and might I say what riveting song at that. The reason I brought you here to hear the song it self to make sure you can play it for the upcoming talent show" Doctor Oobleck said quickly as his words got faster with every sip of coffee

"What?!" Jaune asked as he looked down at the piece of paper that had his song on it

Jaune smiled as he read the title and lyrics. 'This is a good song, but I never wanted to play in the talent show' Jaune thought as he gripped the paper.

"Jaune?, You alright?" Pyrrha asked grabbing his sleeve staring into her old friend's eyes, with doubt and anxiety all swimming in them.

"Yeah" Jaune said, with his smile became a frown as he thought about the people who wanted to hear him play. Pyrrha, Yang, and Ruby would be disappointed after trying so hard to convince him. Steeling his resolution, Jaune got ready to make a decision he had a feeling he would come to regret, as he put the paper down and opened his mouth to speak.

"Just this song right?" Jaune asked Doctor Oobleck who raised an eyebrow in question

"Unless you would like to play more" Doctor Oobleck stated in a manner that made Jaune slightly more nervous.

Jaune walks to the eletric guitar grabbing a hold of it and feeling the strings as he tuned the instrument. Jaune took out his laptop and edited the song to take out the electric guitar and vocal portions.

Seeing everything ready after 5 minutes he breaths in and breaths out. As he closed his eyes he begun to imagine the crowd in front of him, countless people all watching him, all judging him.

He started shaking, his fingers were sweaty, his legs felt weak, and he felt his voice fade into nothingness. Jaune opened his eyes as Pyrrha grabs his hand. Everything felt stupid now, his emotions, his insecurities, and his image, none of it mattered; all that mattered was the song. Jaune reached up and grabbed Pyrrha's hand as he let go of it and got ready to play.

"Thanks Pyrrha" Jaune whispered, only loud enough for Pyrrha to hear, as he started to play

Zebrahead- Anthem( Shouts out to The Richmaster)

I got a girlfriend Only she don't know it yet

I got a six string best friend Who sleeps with a broken neck

I want to make my mark change the world, with this flow

But, all this doubt in my head It won't let me go

Can't you see I want to lock my door And shut out all the world surrounding me

Safe from the problems And the pressures caused by insecurities

Get up! Get up!

Let the good times roll!

Get up! Get up!

Take my heart and my soul!

Get up! Get up!

Let the good times roll On and on and on and on and on

Feel like everybody else Just needs to see through different eyes

From the outside looking in

We shout the anthem of our lives

Just like everybody else I feel the pain each time I try

But I'll fight the bitter end To shout the anthem

The anthem of our lives The anthem of our lives

I got a heartache She's my insecurity

I got all these on my tongue But they escape me

I want to breakout, Carpe Diem, I know,

But all this doubt in my head It won't let me go

Can't you see I want to find my own direction On this busy one-way street

Where all the influential people Never bother helping me

Get up Get up!

Let the good times roll Get up Get up!

Take my heart and my soul!

Get up! Get up!

Let the good times roll On and on and on and on and on

Feel like everybody else Just needs to see through different eyes

From the outside looking in

We shout the anthem of our lives

Just like everybody else I feel the pain each time I try

But I'll fight the bitter end To shout the anthem

The anthem of our lives

This is the anthem Out to all the misfits

If you feel you don't belong

If you don't give a shit

About authority

About majority

About conformity

Shout it out

Let us go! Let us go!

Let us go! Let us go!

Let us go! Let us go!  
Let us go!

Get up! Get up!

Let the good times roll

Everybody else Needs to see through different eyes

From the outside looking in We shout the anthem of our lives

Just like everybody else I feel the pain each time I try

But I'll fight the bitter end To shout the anthem of our lives

Feel like everybody else Just needs to see through different eyes

From the outside looking in We shout the anthem of our lives

Just like everybody else I feel the pain each time I try

But I'll fight the bitter end To shout the anthem The anthem of our lives

Jaune put down the guitar as he heard clapping from Doctor Oobleck, and to his confusion, other people. He looked up to see Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and Doctor Oobleck there clapping as Nora ran and tackled the object of their applause.

"Jaune, you were awesome!" Nora screamed as Jaune struggled in the tackle, winded from the force of it ( who knew that such an unassuming body could have such strength?).

"Nora, stop he needs to breathe" Ren stated when Jaune's face became red from a mixture of embarrassment from the proximity to the girl and a lack of air.

"Jaune who are your friends?" Pyrrha asked with a warm smile, although if you were to look at her eyes you would see an evil gleam in them, aimed at the girl holding Jaune at the moment.

"Oh Pyrrha, this is Ren and Nora" Jaune said pointing them out as Yang tried to make a joke

"She really took your breath away huh?" Yang joked as everybody but Jaune although he let out a small chuckle.

"Ren, Nora, This is Yang, Pyrrha, and Ruby" Jaune said, sweeping his hand at the other group, while all of them did a wave and a hello.

"What are you two doing here?" Jaune asked Ren and Nora. Nora and Ruby ignored what else was going on and both grabbed an electric guitar trying to play a couple chords.

"We were about to go home until we heard the music" Ren said with a smile as Jaune started scratching his cheek.

"How about you two?" Jaune asked Yang who jumped to the side of Jaune and grabbed his arm

"Come on, you think I would miss you singing a song I picked for you?" Yang asked as Jaune's face became red from the sudden embrace.

Jaune spent the rest of the hour getting questioned by Nora and Ruby who wanted lessons. Pyrrha and Yang were having a discussion on personal space, Ren and Doctor Oobleck just stood back and smiled looking at Jaune. The guy with emotionless eyes before could smile like that Doctor Oobleck thought as he puts his cup down catching everybody's attention.

"Alright, Good job Mr. Arc, it seems this Talent show this year will be interesting" Doctor Oobleck said looking over the group.

"Now off with you, head on home now" Doctor Oobleck commanded grabbing his mug and dashing off.

Everybody left and went home after the dismissal, Jaune ended up leaving with Pyrrha as they started walking home together. They were catching up with each other as family members and stories about what happened after they had to say goodbye years ago. Jaune never thought he would have this conversation again as he let out a big smile that made Pyrrha smile too as they walked home.

Omake- (Into The PAST!)

2 years ago...

Jaune's pacing back and forth creating a mark on the ground as he looks at his scroll. She'll be here in 5 minutes Jaune thought as he looked at his scroll.  
Jaune looked at a window and started fixing his hair.

"Look at you Jaune" Jaune says out loud at his reflection Jaune goes into his pocket and pulled two movie tickets for the new Spruce Willis movie that was coming out.

If Weiss says yes Jaune was going to take them to the movie, Jaune smiled at the thought. If she rejected him he would go see it by himself to cheer himself up. Jaune thought as the smile became a frown Jaune knew he wasn't the most athletic or the best student, but he was confident that he wasn't the worst looking guy.

Jaune saw the time as he waited for Weiss. She's probably busy Jaune thought as he shook the thought of her ditching his love note. It was one of the only ones that Weiss would actually open, Jaune wrote the note to the best of his ability and even sprayed some nice perfume that Weiss would like to entice her. Jaune knew she would read it, she was always ignoring his other notes, but this one was his last chance before summer vacation.

5 minutes became 10 as Jaune waited. Jaune stood leaning on the building as he looked at his scroll then back to his surroundings. At 30 minutes Jaune started listening to his scroll with head phones in still waiting.

After 45 minutes Jaune knew Weiss wasn't going to show but he was still waiting. Jaune didn't know if it was him being hopeful or it was him clinging on to the smallest possibility of Weiss actually showing up.

At one hour Jaune had the small idea that Weiss never got his note that this all was just a big waste of time. Jaune ran back to the classroom to Weiss's desk where he put the note. Jaune looked down at desk at several pieces of paper that were ripped all across the desk. It was Jaune's letter, torn to shreds, tears rolled down his face.

Jaune left the school and walked back to the back of the gym. The rain started dropping as his footsteps got more sluggish. Jaune lifted his hood and stared at the sky as the rain fell on his face.

"Why?" Jaune whispered quietly as he walked back.

***The next morning***  
Jaune stares at the ceiling of his room. He felt empty inside as he got up scratching his eye as he looked out the window. It was sunny as the rain from the previous day seemed to have disappeared.

He looked to his hands at the tickets that he was going to use for today. Jaune wanted to tear them apart and throw them away, but he didn't he forced his smile as he went downstairs to see his mom. His mom already left for work as he saw the note on a plate of food for him to eat when he got hungry.

Jaune smile becomes a frown as he thought about his life being so alone. Pyrrha's gone, Sisters are gone, and mom is gone. I had no one to talk to today, about my life , about how to get over Weiss, and how to move on Jaune thought as he ate his food.

Jaune sat in his room listening to music as he stares off in the distance in his own world. A world where Pyrrha was back and hanging out with him and he got the chance to date Weiss, where he came home his mom and dad were waiting for him with his sisters all gathered around a table. A song started to play as

Jaune heard it a million times, but now more then ever he wanted to sing the words.

Puddle of Mud- Blurry

Everything's so blurry And everyone's so fake And everybody's empty

And everything is so messed up

Preoccupied without you I cannot live at all

My whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl

You could be my someone You could be my scene

You know that I'll protect you From all of the obscene

I wonder what you're doing Imagine where you are

There's oceans in between us But that's not very far

Can you take it all away?

Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved it in my face

This pain you gave to me Can you take it all away?

Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved it in my face

Everyone is changing There's no one left that's real

So make up your own ending And let me know just how you feel

Cause I am lost without you I cannot live at all

My whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl

And you could be my someone You could be my scene

You know that I will save you From all of the unclean

I wonder what you're doing I wonder where you are

There's oceans in between us But that's not very far

Can you take it all away?

Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved it in my face This pain you gave to me

Can you take it all away?

Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved it in my face This pain you gave to me

Nobody told me what you thought Nobody told me what to say

Everyone showed you where to turn Told you when to run away

Nobody told you where to hide Nobody told you what to say

Everyone showed you where to turn Showed you when to run away

Can you take it all away?

Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved it in my face

This pain you gave to me Can you take it all away?

Can you take it all away?

Well you shoved it in my face This pain you gave to me

This pain you gave to me This pain you gave to me

You take it all You take it all away...

This pain you gave to me You take it all away

This pain you gave to me Take it all away This pain you gave to me

Jaune finished staring at the next song on his scroll as he listened before resetting it and singing the next one. I need to let out my emotion one way or another Jaune thought as he continued singing the songs until he lost his voice that night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thehp93 here, Hope you guys will like this chapter. Again shout out to my buddy and editor PureBlank for his constant help. Shout out to Tobias Kitsune. A great author and person, if you haven't read his works I recommend you do. I want to thank all of you for your constant support and Songs. I hope you enjoy my song choices even if they are not your own. I try to focus heavily on lyrics, I also try my hardest to create the perfect scene for each song. How the story is progressing it's hard to choose the songs you guys submit. Enough talking from me, Hope you enjoy**

Jaune used to never hang out after school, except for the club room, now he was watching Pyrrha and Ruby from the stands with Yang and Blake, at a track meet, cheering them on. Jaune smiled seeing Yang and Blake next to him with Team Pyrrha and Team Ruby flags screaming their names at the top of their lungs (well, Yang was anyway, Blake was a bit more sensible). He'd never thought he would ever go to a school event except when they were mandatory, and yet here he was, cheering on his friends.

"You go Ruby!" Yang screamed throwing her fist into the air in a fit of excitement.

"Fight on Pyrrha," Blake said stoically, as she waved her Team Pyrrha flag at the redhead.

"Good luck you two!" Jaune called to them, waving all the while, as the two looked at the stands at their cheering squad, both slightly embarrassed due to the attention they were getting.

Pyrrha gave her friends an award winning smile while throwing a wave back at them, while Ruby blushed from embarrassment going back to tying her shoe laces.

The three-man cheer squad quickly hushed down when Miss Goodwitch gave them her trademark death glare. Jaune looked at Ruby who was looking at him nervously.

'You've got this' Jaune mouthed silently, giving Ruby a thumbs up as Ruby responds with her own.

"Hey, no hitting on my sister," Yang joked elbowing Jaune in the side, causing the weaker blonde to bend over in pain.

"Yeah, I know" Jaune said, quickly recovering from his attack, while he looked at Yang, as Blake begun to read her book as a way to pass the time until the race started, Jaune noticed her black eye was getting a lot less noticeable.

Yang didn't understand the sudden stare, causing her to become confused and start blushing. As Jaune noticed her blush he looked away, his face becoming a deeper shade of red than Yang's.

As the awkward air started forming it got interrupted by a certain loud ginger who jumped in between the two.

"Jauney! I found the popcorn!" Nora exclaimed holding a popcorn container as large as her head in front of her.

"They serve popcorn here?" Jaune asked as he swatted away his previous thoughts.

"No" Ren answered, sitting next to Blake, causing Jaune to look at him questioningly

"Then where did that come from?" Yang asked pointing at the popcorn that Nora started chomping on.

"I honestly have no idea, all I know is that it's easier to just accept it than wonder how Nora does it," Ren said with a shrug as Jaune and Yang started laughing at that nugget of wisdom.

The track meet started out great as Pyrrha won the javelin throw event, but ultimately begun to lose as her team was a literal second too slow on the relay. It looked like everything was going to be decided by the sprints, which was Ruby's event.

"Go Ruby!" Jaune yelled as he stands from his place on the bleachers, with the rest of the group joining him in cheering her on.

Ruby smiled brightly as she waved back to Jaune before getting into her position on the line. Everybody became quiet as the competitors got ready at the line, all getting ready for the deciding race.

Ruby was nervous no, she was incredibly nervous, she could feel her legs failing her and her body beginning to shake. Ruby looked at Jaune who just smiled back, completely confident in her.

'I can't lose I won't lose,' she thought to herself as stared ahead of her, picturing herself running perfectly, faster than a bullet.

'I am speed' Ruby thought as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She crouched down, getting into position, and got ready for the signal.

*Bang*

Everything slowed down as the runners took off; Ruby couldn't think, she was too focused as all sound and sight escaped her, except the other end of the track, the only thing that mattered was getting there.

'Faster, faster, faster' Ruby thought coming around the corner of the track not paying attention to her competitors, still focusing on the light at the end of the tunnel.

Ruby saw the line as she rounded the corner of the track, seeing the finish in front of her was enough for her to force every ounce of energy into her legs, ignoring her body's attempts to get her to stop, its futile attempts to tear her down and make her rest, as she raced across the finish line.

As Ruby crossed the line, she was out of breath, all she could hear was her heartbeat as she bended over. *Ba-dum* *Ba-dum**Ba-dum* "Ruby!" *ba-dum*

"You rock Ruby!" Jaune yelled as Ruby stood up seeing everybody standing from the bleachers cheering her name as she looked at the sign for her score.

/Ruby Rose- 23.42 seconds / New record/

Ruby stared at the post that she saw and couldn't believe it, she'd won? This thought of disbelief was the only thought going through her mind as Pyrrha came from behind her.

"Congratulations, you got a new school record for 200 meter sprint," Pyrrha said cheerfully, holding a water bottle to Ruby who stared back in disbelief.

"I won?" Ruby asked pointing to herself as she looked back to the board then to Pyrrha

"Yeah," Pyrrha said with a small laugh, still holding out the bottle until Ruby snatched it and drank it like a madman. The event ended with Beacon overall victory with two more wins from sprints. Ruby and Pyrrha were attacked after the event by everybody with congrats and praise.

"Your first year and you're already breaking records sis, you're going to be the bee's knees," Yang exclaimed, hugging Ruby who was finding it hard to breath all of a sudden (for some unknown reason).

"Stoooooop" Ruby pleaded as Yang let her go as Jaune and the others laughed at her expense.

"You were great out there Pyrrha," Jaune said, earning him a friendly punch to his arm by Pyrrha who looked away with a blush

"I just did my best," Pyrrha replied putting on her sweatshirt as everybody noticed that the weather was getting colder.

Ruby promptly put on her hood and a long sleeved black shirt, Nora was already wearing a pink sweatshirt with a sloth on it, Ren was sporting a green and pink jacket, Jaune was wearing his trademark orange and black hoodie with faded jeans combo, Yang was wearing shorts and a short sleeve shirt which confused Jaune as Yang started to shake.

"You cold?" Jaune asked as he looked at Yang who had Goosebumps and was crossing her arms in an attempt to keep warm.

"A little, but I'll be fine" Yang added as everybody got ready to leave.

"Here" Jaune said taking off his hoodie to reveal a long sleeve shirt with a pair of crescent moons on it, "Use this" Jaune said handing Yang his hoodie as everybody stared at the exchange, all drawing various conclusions from it.

"Thanks, Jaune" Yang replied putting on the hoodie and almost instantly feeling the warmth of it.

"Ready to go?" Pyrrha asked interuppted anymore from the two as a hint of jealousy rolled into her eyes

"Yeah let's go" Jaune said as they all headed off. Ren, Nora and Blake all decided to go home as Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, and Jaune wanted to stop by a place to get something to eat. After eating at a burger joint they decided to walk a little before heading back home.

"Oh yeah, Jaune, what are you going to wear for the talent show?" Pyrrha asked as the four ofbthem walked the streets.

"Probably this, why?" Jaune replied, gesturing to his current outfit, as Yang and Pyrrha both stopped in their tracks.

"What?" Jaune asked confused as he got a shrug by Ruby as an "I don't know either."

"You look like a bum" Yang said bluntly, pointing at Jaune's outfit.

"I dress comfortably" Jaune said trying to defend himself and his sense (or lack thereof) of fashion.

"Yeah, but this is a school event, you should dress with more... elegantly," Pyrrha said as Jaune hunched over as if he got shot.

"Fine, what do you guys think I should wear?" Jaune asked as Ruby helped him up from his spot.

Pyrrha and Yang looked at each other and shared a nod before they both turned around and had a secret conversation of whispers, hands covering their mouths as they conversed, occasionally sendig appraising looks towards Jaune.

"What's that all about?" the sole male asked Ruby, who again shrugged as she started leaning from side to side.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Jaune asked as Ruby started leaning on Jaune for support

"Just a little tired, can you give me a piggy back ride?" Ruby asked as Jaune looked down at her.

Jaune wanted to say no to the girl, as he didn't enjoy the constant touching and invasion of privacy from Yang and Pyrrha lately, but Ruby's eyes were just so persuasive (if he said no it'd be like kicking a puppy, then shaving it and painting it blue; it would make him feel horrible).

"Fine," Jaune said, crouching down holding his arms behind him for Ruby to get on his back.

"Yay!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping on him causing his to almost stumble forward and most likely fall falling, but he caught himself and stood back up.

"Okay Jaune we decided," Yang said turning around seeing Jaune giving Ruby a piggy back ride.

"Yeah?" Jaune asked holding Ruby as she started wrapping her arms around Jaune's neck so she won't fall off ('I hope she doesn't choke me,' Jaune thought pessimistically).

"Tomorrow after school, Yang and I will take you shopping for something to wear for the talent show," Pyrrha continued as she walked by Jaune's side and resumed their previous conversation.

As they continued walking Jaune noticed a small snore that was coming from Ruby. Jaune and the other had a small laugh as they saw the fast girl taking a nap, all tuckered out from her race.

\- Next day | Two days away from talent show -

It was lunch time as Jaune left his desk to go to the Club Room, as he wanted to practice some more songs before the talent show, that and the fact that everybody at school was now paying way more attention to Jaune then they ever had before and some privacy was necessary every once in a while. As he walked to the door and saw the door open he feared the worst.

Jaune slowly turned the knob, but stopped when he heard the piano; it was Chopin's Ballade No. 1 in G minor, Op 23. It was halfway through, but Jaune could recognize the melody as he opened the door.

It was Weiss playing the piano he'd fixed up; she was focused on every chord as her hands moved to each key. It was a beautiful sight as Jaune saw Weiss Schnee in the room as the sun rolled into the classroom illuminating her white hair like the heavens as her small hands dashed quickly. Jaune enjoyed the spectacle, but noticed the song was missing something, as every key and chord seemed to be synthetic; lacking what made music truly grand and able to transcend eras of history and social classes of people. There was no emotion in her movements as if she was a robot to the piano to play it according to very music script.

Weiss messed up as she slams her hands on the piano making a loud noise. Weiss turns her head to see Jaune standing at the doorway and went to grab her things to leave. Jaune didn't want to say anything as Weiss started to head out but her words struck his nerve as she came to him:

"That's how a real musician plays" Weiss stated before pushing Jaune out of the way

"Yeah, but only if they play it right," Jaune replied with a smirk as Weiss turned around in anger

"What did you say?!" Weiss snapped at the other musician who put down his bag and walked to the piano.

"You have no emotion when you play" Jaune said playing a couple keys before stretching his hands as he cracked the joints. Weiss stood in shock as Jaune continued where Weiss stopped. Except everything was different, Jaune's style was different then hers, it was more cold and melancholy like every key had his soul into the piece. His movement between each key was smooth and slow, showing Jaune's old lonely world out as if everything was gone from the world except Jaune and piano. He finished as his eyes went from the piano to Weiss who was speechless.

"See, that's how you play," Jaune said looking Weiss in the eyes, while she returned to her stuck up expression.

"Drop dead Arc," Weiss responded as she left the room.

'Drop dead huh?' Jaune thought as his thoughts lead him to his dad. Leaving before he could say goodbye, Jaune wanted to cry. Jaune thought about his father and the last words he said.

'Jaune, you have to be the man of the house while I'm gone okay?' Jaune's father said rubbing Jaune's hair as the 10 year old was crying

'Dad, don't leave' The young arc spoke as snot dripped from his nose.

'I'll be back, son' The dad spoke giving the boy a hug before leaving in the taxi.

Jaune wiped his face on his sleeve as he took his laptop out and plugged it into the speaker. Jaune started to play as he closed his eyes, ignoring his surroundings.

Band Perry- If I Die Young ( Male version , Or nightcore I like that one)(Original song by Band perry is guitar, but this is the Piano version)

If I die young bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song oh oh oh oh

Lord make me a rainbow

I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colorsoh and

Life ain't always what you think it ought to be no ain't even grey but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life

well I've had just enough time

If I die young bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life well I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger

I've never known the lovin' of a woman,

But it sure felt nice when she was holdin' my hand

There's a girl here in town, says she'll love me forever

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life well I've had just enough time

A penny for my thoughts oh no I'll sell them for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin?

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin...

If I die young bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a, bed of roses

Sink me in the river, at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had, just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down

Jaune finished as a tear ran down his face, not noticing the long haired blonde girl behind him who had a smirk.

"Nice Lady-Killer" Yang said causing the guy to jump up in shock.

"Ahh, Yang don't scare me" Jaune said grabbing his chest from the sudden surprise.

"Easy, I came to you this back" Yang said holding out Jaune's hoodie

"Oh, sorry" Jaune said scratching his cheek as he took the hoodie back.

 **Sorry for ending it like this so far. Stuck on how I want things to go on. Have a nice week till next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thehp93 here, after this chapter I'm going to stop and slow down to make either a big chapter for Christmas or another chapter with a lot of Omakes about Jaune's past. Again special thanks to my editor PureBlank ( Great guy). Shout outs to Tobias and SunwukongMogar for help with music and everything. Pm, Review, and everything else :P**

"Was that Weiss earlier?" Yang asked, approaching Jaune as he started to put his things away as he sat at the piano.

"Yeah, why?" Jaune replied, somewhat intrigued by Yang's curiosity on the issue.

"Just wanted to know" Yang said vaguely as she took a couple snacks from Jaune's secret stash.

"Hey, those are mine," Jaune reprimanded her, reaching for the snacks as Yang laughed and played keep away.

"Give them back," Jaune restated reaching over the girl trying to grab his stuff from her hands.

"Nope, you gotta work for it" Yang teased stepping away from her fellow blonde and ran to the other side of the table.

"Get back here" Jaune said as the chase for his snacks commenced, with Yang continuing to dodge and evade despite Jaune's valiant effort.

After a pause Jaune closed the gap, causing Yang to back up and trip on Jaune's charger, which was plugged into the wall. Jaune attempted to catch Yang, causing him to fall with her, with them both now falling to the ground. After a slightly painful fall Yang opened her eyes and saw the depths of Jaune's ocean blue eyes. Jaune, his arms planted on both sides of Yang, looked into her beautiful pale lilac eyes as their breathing became apparent from the lack of noise.

They were both blushing as they stayed still almost entranced in each other's eyes, pools of emotion and colour. Slowly Yang closed her eyes and leaned up for a kiss, her arms reaching beginning to reach around for Jaune, trying to pull him into an embrace. Jaune stopped everything he was doing, and stood up as fast possible, hitting his hand on the table in his rush.

"Ow," Jaune said to Yang's surprise, causing her to open her eyes as her expression became sour.

"Ha, got them back," Jaune said grabbing his snacks off the ground as Yang got up from the ground.

"Yeah, great," Yang said in a monotone voice, her mood ruined no, destroyed, as she got her things and leave the room leaving a speechless Jaune all alone.

Jaune sighed as he thought about his situation, as he had seen it, as he would have had to be blind to not see it; Yang liked him. Jaune thought about it and all the signs and everything they have been through and all that she could know about him.

'She doesn't know anything about me,' Jaune thought as he messed up his hair, 'why does she think I'm someone who could be good enough for her?'

"She's so pretty and when did she smell that good?" Jaune muttered to himself, pulling his hair as he paced around the small room.

"What could she like about me?" Jaune asked himself, looking out of the window, letting out a sigh at his current predicament.

Jaune went back to the classroom right before the lunch bell rang. Yang was as loud and lively as she normally was, but Blake noticed the subtle hint of sadness coming from Yang's words whenever she talked, an undertone that most people wouldn't even begin to notice.

Jaune felt so bad for not responding to Yang after the accident, but decided to talk to her after school when they would be meeting up; he spent the rest of the day thinking of Yang, trying to wrap his head around dating Yang. Jaune started writing down the pros and cons if he went out with Yang.

It went something like this:

Pro: I would be going out with one of the most beautiful and incredible girls I have ever met. Con: every guy in school would be after me.

Pro: she's funny, strong, and always knows how to make me smile. Con: I don't think I can win in any argument with a girl who can kick my butt.

Pro: having Ruby as like a little sister would be fun. Con: things would be really awkward with Ruby if we broke up.

Jaune stared at the list he created and saw that the positives and negatives were perfectly even. The blonde promptly smacked his head on the desk from his conundrum.

"Mr. Arc?" Professor Port asked as Jaune raised his head at the mention of his name, as the rest of the class had a laugh at his expense.

"Yes Professor?" Jaune tried to reply as if he was paying attention the whole time.

"Ah, we have a volunteer, class," Professor Port exclaimed as he motioned his hand for Jaune to come to the front of the class Jaune spent the rest of class trying to keep his lunch as he dissected a frog in front of the class. He occasionally had to ask the Professor for directions when he forgot what to do next.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Alright class, remember to do your homework on pages 153-155" Professor Port announced as everybody got up from their seats.

Jaune decided to make up his mind when he saw Yang, let his heart decide for him to say the least.

"Ready Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as said young man put his books away in his bag.

"Yeah, where's Yang?" Jaune asked with a slightly worried tone.

"She said something came up at the last minute," Pyrrha explained with a smile as she took hold of one of Jaune's arms and begun to drag him along.

"Ah," Jaune replied dully, staring vacantly, all the while not reacting to Pyrrha's sudden hold of him.

Pyrrha noticed the distant look and busy tone that Jaune gave her. She knew Yang wasn't the type to bail on someone after making plans the day before, but she didn't want to read too much into it.

For a while the conversations were one sided as Jaune's mind was away distracted. Pyrrha eventually gave up as they just walked quietly to the place that Yang had told her about.

They finally reached the shop that Yang had told her about, with it being a place called 'Fashionista', with Jaune being slightly nervous as he had never even heard of such a place before. As the two entered, Jaune saw Pyrrha gain small frown that reflected from the window. Jaune slapped his face as he thought about how bad of a friend he had been for the past half hour.

"Okay, so what should I wear?" Jaune asked giving, Pyrrha a pull through the store and giving one of his oldest friends a kind smile. Her expression changed instantly as she smiled and blushed a little due to Jaune's sudden touch.

The two them moved around, looking at different shirts and pants and trying out combinations of them, trying to find the right style that fit Jaune's personality and accentuated his looks. They always found good clothes, but, without fail, it was either the price tag or fit was off that stopped them. The two looked at each other as they continued to trying on more clothes.

"I don't think I should wear a suit" Jaune said coming out with a navy blue suit with brown dress shoes.

"Well, you look very handsome" Pyrrha said with a smile fixing Jaune's tie as Jaune's blushes from the close interaction

"No, honey I disagree" a girl behind Pyrrha said, surprising the two teenagers.

"If your going to give a monkey a suit, fix his hair at least" The girl said, walking over to Jaune taking out a comb and fixing his hair from its scraggly style.

After the girl was finished with Jaune's hair, Pyrhha and the girl looked in disbelief. Jaune looked like a celebrity as the sudden movement of his hair highlighted his eyes, and focused more on his face. Jaune looked at the mirror and didn't understand the girls look of awe.

"What?" he asked as he scratched his cheek and blushed from the stares.

"You clean up nice, monkey boy" The girl said, slapping his ass, causing him to jump from his spot behind Pyrrha.

"We never got your name," Pyrrha said with a slight amount of anger holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Coco Adel," Coco replied shaking Pyrrha's hand, with the redhead giving Coco a grip that almost squished her hand.

"Nice grip," Coco joked as Jaune laughed a little as Pyrrha eased, letting go of Coco's hand.

"Sorry, I work here," Coco said reintroducing herself "Need any help?" she asked looking at Jaune who looked uncomfortable in the suit.

"Yeah, actually we were trying to find something that fits me," Jaune said as he started to take off the suit and mess his hair up.

"Oh, am I interrupting your date?" Coco teased causing Pyrrha to blush and fidget as Jaune went into the dressing room to finish changing.

"Ha, Pyrrha can do way better," Jaune said from inside the room as Pyrrha looked down a little annoyed by the words. Coco noticed her look as she thought about what she could do to help.

"I think I got the perfect outfit for you," Coco said looking around the store, taking various clothes and handing them to Pyrrha.

"Good luck girl," Coco whispered to Pyrrha who nodded at the words of encouragement.

Jaune and Pyrrha headed out of the store as they walked to the park they hung out before as kids. He sat on the swings, with Pyrhha sitting right next to him talking about the talent show. The sun was setting as the two watched from their seats enjoying the scene that fell before them.

"Remember the time when we sat out here waiting for your mom because the kids teased you for wearing a skirt?" Pyrrha joked as Jaune's face became a bright shade of crimson from embarrassment.

"I remember they thought you were a boy and tried to take you to the boy's bathroom," Jaune teased back causing Pyrrha to punch his arm as they laughed.

The two joked and laughed as the sun went down becoming dark around them as the streetlights turned on. Jaune and Pyrrha stayed quiet for a moment after laughing as Jaune recollected his thoughts.

"I think Yang likes me," Jaune said out loud, wanting Pyrrha's opinion on the matter, as he would freely admit he was incredibly horrible with matters of the heart.

"Oh," Pyrrha said slowly stopping from her place on the swings.

"We had this moment, she leaned in, but I stopped it," Jaune said telling the story not noticing Pyrrha's steadily growing sour expression.

"I don't know what she sees in a guy like me" Jaune said looking down at the ground as Pyrrha slowly stands from her spot.

"I'm just some no good loser, barely going through school, and I'm we-" Jaune begun, but got interrupted as Pyrrha grabbed his face.

"Jaune you're funny, nice, and you're always there for people when they need you," Pyrrha said looking Jaune in the eyes. Jaune didn't noticed her tears that were rolling down her face until now as the two stared at each other.

"You never tell anybody what's wrong, you forgave me when I ignored you, you are amazing when you play and sing," Pyrrha said with a smile as Jaune smiled back.

"Pyrr-" Jaune said slowly, but was again stopped by Pyrrha, except this time it was her lips that kissed Jaune.

The kiss was only a second, but Jaune's eyes were wide open. The sounds of crickets filled the air as everything stopped for the moment. Pyrrha slowly parted from Jaune who didn't understand a thing. She started walking away as he stood up stammering out a word or two.

"P-Pyrrha," Jaune said as Pyrrha started running away; he wanted to chase after her, but he didn't know how to respond to what happened.  
Jaune stood there completely flabbergasted, as both Yang and Pyrrha liked him. Jaune hit his head on a pole in an attempt to wake himself up from this dream.

He then went home afterwards, still not able to decide between the two or even understand what was going. Jaune wanted to flip a coin, but he knew that was idiotic, even for him. Jaune ran to his room saying hi to his mom as he passed her in the hallway. Jaune knew how to figure it out, as he always did his best thinking after playing a song

"Mom! I'm going to sing alright?" Jaune shouted to his mom in the other room.

"Alright, just don't wake up the neighbors" His mother commanded as Jaune went to his computer to choose his song.  
Jaune put his headphones in and saw the perfect song for him. He pressed play and slowly sang

OneRepublic - Feel Again

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face

I've been everywhere and back trying to replace

Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb

Praying like a fool that's been on the run

Heart's still beating but it's not working

It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring

I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing

Yeah, my heart is numb

But with you I feel again

Yeah, with you

I can feel again

Yeah

Woo-hoo [x4]

I'm feeling better ever since you know me

I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face

I've been everywhere and back trying to replace

Everything that I broke 'til my feet went numb

Praying like a fool just shot the gun

Heart still beating but it's not working

It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing

I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing

Oh, my heart is numb

But with you I feel again

Yeah, with you

I can feel again

But with you

I'm feeling better ever since you know me

I feel again I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

Yeah, with you I'm feeling better ever since you know me

I can feel again I was a lonely soul

Woo-hoo [x5]

I'm feeling better ever since you know me I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me

I'm feeling better ever since you know me I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me

I'm feeling better ever since you know me)

I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me

I'm feeling better ever since you know me

I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

A little wiser now from what you've shown me

Yeah, I feel again Feel again...

Woo-hoo

Jaune thought about his situation and choice and came to the realization. He still had no clue what to do.

 **Muhahahahaha no reveal**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thehp93 here back from my LONG break lol sorry, been going through some things. I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas, I hope that you enjoy this chapter/ 3 omakes. Originally I wrote these stories on Notepad so yeah grammar and spelling wasn't easy. Now I'm using word so I hope the quality is higher for you guys. Again please Review, Favorite, And Pm.**

Jaune turned over in his bed as he saw the break of light gleam through the curtains onto his bed. Jaune laid there for a couple minutes staring at his ceiling

thinking about everything. Jaune looked at his scroll to see the time, noticing he hasn't had any sleep this whole night. It was 6:00 am and Jaune knew he could

have an hour long nap if he slept at this very moment. Jaune turned over to his side as he closed his eyes to take his nap.

As Jaune tossed and turned for 5 minutes contemplating dropping out of school and becoming a singing hobo he smelled bacon. Jaune immediately got up with his nose in

the air to make sure the smell was not his imagination. He took a big whiff as the sound of a sizzling pan came from downstairs.

Jaune slowly walked the stairs towards the kitchen following the appetizing aroma.

"Hey Jaune, you're up early" Jaune's mother responded by the stove in her 'kiss the chef' apron.

"Yeah, had a bad dream" Jaune said scratching his cheek as he walked into the kitchen.

"You don't have to work today?" Jaune asked as his mother hands him a plate.

"No, so I can take you to school today" His mother exclaimed pinching his cheek.

"That's okay mom" Jaune replied eating his breakfast so he didn't need to explain his reasoning.

"So, who were those girls that you brought over here the other day?" Jaune's mother asked Jaune who did a spit take of orange juice.

"Um, just some friends" Jaune said looking down at his food picking at it with his fork.

"Rrright" His mother said knowing there was more to the story then what Jaune wanted to say.

"Who's the lucky girl?" His mother asked that made Jaune choke on his food.

After Jaune finished coughing up some sausage and taking a drink to recover from his situation, his mother staring back at her son with a devilish smile that

made Jaune shake a little. Jaune knew lying to his mother would be difficult, but he couldn't very well explain everything that happened to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jaune lied finishing his food quickly.

"Done!" Jaune said running back to his room to avoid any conversation about women from his mom.

Jaune looked around his room as he got ready for school. He put on his favorite hoodie, and his thoughts came back to his mother. That was one of first times

she made breakfast for him since his father's death. That was also one of the longest conversations they've had in a long time. Jaune picked up his bag and headed

downstairs.

"Hey Mom!" Jaune yelled walking down the stairs.

"Hmm?" His mother replied washing the dishes from breakfast

"Will you still give me a ride?" Jaune asked grabbing a hold of his arm looking away.

"Yeah, just let me finish" His mother replied with a heartwarming smile.

Jaune went back upstairs since he had more time before school now, not noticing the small tear that came down his mom's cheek. As they entered the car, Jaune

saw the mess that his mother created in the car.

"Geez, mom when was the last time you cleaned the car?" Jaune exclaimed jokingly to his mother

"Hey, get a job then you can make a comment" His mother said quieting Jaune as the silence took over as their rode off.

The two got into the car as awkward silence filled the air as the conversation quickly went south as Jaune's mother asked the generic question

"So how's school?" Jaune's mother asked as Jaune just looked out the window staring at the houses as they pass by.

"Okay, I guess" Jaune replied not sure what else to talk about.

"Can we go see Aunty and the girls soon? Jaune asked turning back to look at his mother.

"Sure, Next time I'm off" Jaune's mother responded as the two smiled.

The silence took over again as the the car pulled up near the school. Jaune knew his mom wanted to talk more and connect more with him, but he also knew she was

busy. Jaune wanted to be closer to his mom like they used to be.

"Hey, Mom I got this talent show this Friday, and I'm playing... Can you come to it?" Jaune asked as he got out of the car.

Jaune's mother was surprised, Jaune rarely ask for things and he wanted her to see him play at the talent show. Jaune's mother smiled as she rolled her window down

to respond to her son who was on the other side.

"I'll be there" His mother said as Jaune gave a big smile as she drove away.

Jaune saw Yang and Ruby pull up on bumblebee and his smile faded. Jaune was still unsure about his feelings so he bolted before they could see him.

Jaune quickly walked to his locker, but stopped in his place when he saw Pyrrha. Pyrrha noticed Jaune and slammed her locker and speed to her first class.

Jaune wanted to catch her and talk about it, but he knew that would mean he would have to face up to both Yang and Pyrrha's emotions. Jaune knew nothing about women, he wished his dad was alive to ask for advice.

Jaune looked at his scroll and noticed he had a text from Yang

/hey, we need to talk/ Yang's texts were never this straight forward Jaune thought as he looked at the message.

Jaune decided to explain to them his honest, from the heart opinion, that he had no clue what to do. Jaune wanted to dig a hole and bury himself to escape this problem.

/Alright when? / Jaune replied as he got his books and went to first period

/At lunch, in the club room / the message was almost instantaneous as Jaune stared back at his scroll.

/Okay / Jaune replied as he went to first period.

Time flew faster than ever for Jaune as lunch was in five minutes for him and he still had no clue what to do. Jaune's mind flew from dating Pyrrha or Yang to jumping out of a window and running to a bridge and spending the rest of his life as a bridge troll.

The latter didn't sound bad for Jaune as he started drawing himself with green horns and raggedy clothes.

***Ring***

'Crap' Jaune thought as he ripped the paper of his portrait/character.

Jaune started walking to the club room as his every step made him nervous. His throat was dry, his hands were clammy, and his heart was beating a mile per second. Jaune haven't felt this anxious since the time he gave Weiss his love note.

Jaune got to the door and gave it a knock, waiting for a reply. Jaune opened the door and saw the golden haired beauty standing in the middle of the room facing the window. Jaune didn't understand what she was doing as he took a couple more steps closer.

Jaune stopped as Yang started playing the guitar that she was strapped around her arm.

He Is We – I wouldn't mind( Shout out to Tobias Kitsune)

Merrily we fall

Out of line, out of line

I'd fall anywhere with you

I'm by your side

Swinging in the rain

Humming melodies

We're not going anywhere until we freeze

I'm not afraid, anymore

I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time

But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

Carefully we're placed for our destiny

You came and you took this heart, and set it free

Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me

I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are

I'm not afraid, anymore

I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time

But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile

I wouldn't mind it at all

I wouldn't mind it at all

You so know me

Pinch me gently

I can hardly breathe

Forever is a long, long time

But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile

I wouldn't mind it at all

I wouldn't mind it at all

Jaune looked at the back of Yang's head as he stood there confused. 'Did Yang Xiao Long just confess to me?!' Jaune yelled at himself mentally.

"So…" Yang said slowly turning revealing her still red face.

Jaune looked at Yang as he noticed the bags that she had from lack of sleep matching Jaune's. Jaune didn't know Yang felt like this about him. He wanted to return the feelings she gave him, but he didn't want to hurt Pyrrha either.

Jaune stood there as Yang put down the guitar and started walking towards Jaune. Yang started walking past Jaune to head out of the room. Jaune grabbed Yang's wrist as Yang turned to face Jaune showing the tears that started streaming down her face.

Jaune looked at Yang's lilac eyes as she stared into his ocean blue ones. Jaune spent only two weeks with Yang and knew only one thing that crossed his mind. He didn't want to lose her.

Jaune slowly wiped away a tear from Yang's face but left his hand on her cheek as he felt the warmth of her body. Jaune didn't think about what happened next anymore, he didn't want to.

Right now the most beautiful woman is crying in front of him and it's his fault. Jaune leaned in and kissed Yang. Jaune intended for the kiss to be only a slight moment as he felt the electricity run through his body.

Yang had other plans as she used her right hand to grab the side of Jaune's head and deepened the kiss. Jaune was not prepared for the tongue as he opened his eyes wide as Yang attacked his mouth with a frontal assault.

Yang released her kiss as Jaune stumbled back falling over a chair and landing on his butt. The two looked at each other as the blush on their faces were mirror that of tomatoes.

"Well" Jaune said staring into the distance recollecting his composure from the kiss.

"Get used to it lover-boy" Yang said holding out a hand for Jaune to grab to help him up.

"Can we just keep it to J-Pop?" Jaune asked taking Yang's hand and getting up.

"Nope!" Yang said grabbing Jaune's arm causing Jaune to blush another shade of red.

"So, are we dating now?" Jaune asked staring down at Yang who was attached to Jaune's arm.

"Smooth Casanova, can't you be a little more romantic?" Yang asked with a pouty face as Jaune chuckled a little.

"How about this?" Jaune said freeing himself from Yang and grabbing the guitar

"Ooh a serenade?" Yang said sitting down in a chair as Jaune got ready.

"You're singing with me" Jaune said holding out a notepad with lyrics that he carries in his bag.

Jaune handed it to Yang after flipping to a certain page. Jaune starts playing after connecting his scroll to the speaker.

Plug In Stero - Oh Darling (feat. Cady Groves) ( Wanted to use this for So Long)

[Jaune:]

You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks

And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook

So give it a chance according to your plans

I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand

[Yang:]

You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute

And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to

So just take a chance, try to hold my hand

I swear I'd never let go

Just let me know if you'd be my man

[Jaune:]

I really want to come out and tell you

[Jaune:]

Oh darling, I love you so

[Yang:]

If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no

[Jaune:]

Oh darling, just take a chance please

[Yang:]

So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze

[Jaune:]

You seem quite right for a boy like me

[Yang:]

And I wanna know would you treat me well

Would you treat me like a queen

[Jaune:]

Cause I'd like to show you and make you see

[Both:]

That although we're different types

We were meant to be

[Jaune:]

I really want to come out and tell you

Oh darling, I love you so

[Yang:]

If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no

[Jaune:]

Oh darling, just take a chance please

[Yang:]

So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze

[Jaune:]

So I gotta ask you,

I can't be afraid

I gotta take a chance at love

So what do you say

[Jaune:]

Oh darling, I love you so

[Yang:]

If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no

[Jaune:]

Oh darling, just take a chance please

[Yang:]

So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze

[Jaune:]

Oh darling, I love you so

[Yang:]

If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no

[Jaune:]

Oh darling, just take a chance please

[Yang:]

So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze.

The two finish the song as Jaune smiles at Yang who leans closer to Jaune. Jaune took the hint as the two shared another kiss.

What Jaune didn't think about was anybody coming into the room much less Pyrrha walking in.

The face of pain and betrayal fell on her face as she turned and ran. Jaune got up as he was going to chase after her, but was stopped by Yang who grabbed his hand.

"Don't go" Yang said as she stared away from Jaune.

Jaune looked at Yang who pulled Jaune into a hug. Jaune knew he made his choice and that this was going to happen, but he still hated the fact that he hurt Pyrrha.

Jaune bit his lip as he hugged Yang back. Jaune let go of Yang as he gave her a quick kiss surprising her as he walked towards the door.

"I'm still her friend, and I can't leave her alone" Jaune said to Yang as he ran after Pyrrha.

Yang was left in the room as she heard the lunch bell ring. Yang got her stuff and left, not locking the door in case Jaune wanted to drop by the room again.

Omake 1:

***One Year and a half ago***(12th grade start of the school year)

Jaune slapped water in his face as he looks at himself in the mirror. His ocean blue eyes staring at the bags under his eyes, Jaune was way too excited

last night for the new school year that he had problems sleeping. Jaune slapped himself in his cheeks as he tried to shake off his tired expression

"Okay, you got this" Jaune said to his reflection giving himself a thumbs up

Jaune left his house after grabbing the money on the counter that his mom left him for lunch and dinner. Jaune slowly walked his way to school breathing in the cold

air and stretching his arms. Jaune thought about his freshmen year, chasing after Weiss, getting his heart broken, and not really doing anything else. Jaune decided

that he would join a club and forget about Weiss. Jaune wanted to take his mind away from his first crush and get rid of his sad memories.

Jaune arrived at school 5 minutes early to get to his first class and see his new classmates. Jaune walked into the classroom as he saw the one face he never

wanted to see. It was Weiss sitting in the front so she could read the board better. Jaune stopped in the middle of his step as he stared at the 'Snow Angel'.

Weiss noticed his stare and quickly gave Jaune a glare quickly getting Jaune advert his eyes elsewhere. Jaune drags his feet to a desk on the other side of the classroom.

Jaune waited for the bell not wanting to start a conversation with someone who couldn't care less for him.

***Ring***

School went off as Jaune tried to stay awake, but his lack of sleep kicked in causing his fight with his eye lids a losing battle. When Jaune woke up class was already

over and nobody woke him up so he was late for the next period. Jaune's first day of school for the year and he already had a detention. The rest of the day wasn't any easier

for Jaune as he couldn't work a way to have a conversation with anybody in his other classes. An exchange of greetings and small talk was the most he could get out of people.

Jaune gave a deep sigh as he walked down the hallway after detention. Jaune looked to his side as he stopped by the club billboard looking at the various try-outs and auditions.

'Maybe I should join the drama club, I know how to cry on queue' Jaune thought as he chuckled at the thought of his own sadness.

Jaune looked at the flyers on the wall as various clubs and thoughts came into his mind

'Cooking club no, Gardening club no, Photography club?' Jaune thought about it carefully picturing himself with a camera taking pictures 'Maybe'

Jaune stopped as he saw the football club flyer 'Wait, sports!' Jaune got excited at the thought

'I could be a popular jock and get all the girls' Jaune thought as the delusion of him being popular flooded his mind.

Jaune choice was the football club as he turned and started walking to the lockeroom to talk to the coach. Jaune knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he could make

friends with the players and become stronger along the way.

"Hello?" Jaune asked as he knocked on the door of the coach's room.

"Yes, come in" A rough, deep voice responded as Jaune slowly opened the door.

Jaune slowly walked in seeing a well built man with a 5 o'clock shadow and a whistle sitting in a chair behind a desk.

"How can I help you?" The man asked Jaune as he continued to look at videos of football gameplay.

"Can I tryout for the team?" Jaune asked slowly closing his eyes in fear of denial.

The man gave an annoyed lok as he shut off the tv in his office and stood up. Jaune now noticed the tall 6 foot 8 inch man standing before him staring him down.

The man threw his clipboard on his desk and put his hand on his face pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, if I don't Ozpin will be on my ass about it" The man reluctantly said as Jaune gave a big smile on the chance.

"Here, pad up" The man announced throwing Jaune some old football pads.

Jaune looked at the gear in curiously as he never put it on before. Jaune looked at the pads as he noticed the scratches and dents probably from years of wear and

tear. Jaune did his best to put on the pads as he got thrown a helmet and other stuff for protection.

"Here, let me help you" a voice from behind came out as Jaune struggled to put on his helmet.

"Ah, Dove help out this newbie I got to check on the other guys" The coach commanded as he walked pass Dove out of the room.

"Yes Coach!" Dove said loudly causing Jaune to flinch.

"Here, this is how you strap these in" Dove showed Jaune as Jaune watched intently with desire to learn.

"Alright thanks!" Jaune exclaimed with a smile as he finished putting on the pads.

Jaune and Dove walked out to the field to see the rest of the team. Warm-ups began and Jaune already was out of breath as the team ran around the field a couple times.

"Weakling" A voice came from his side as he was shoved to the side as other players lapped him.

Jaune always knew he was weak, he knew it better then anyone. Jaune wished he ran more, did more push ups, and do more then he could currently. Jaune pushed through the last

lap as the others got a drink of water and started stretching for practice.

"Jaune!" The coach yelled surprising Jaune who got was in the middle of a drink.

"Yes-*couch* Coach!" Jaune yelled coughing up some water.

"Here's your try-out, you play running back, just run past them and don't lose the ball" The coach said shoving the ball into Jaune's gut knocking some air out of his stomach.

"Yes Coach" Jaune said softer thinking over what he had to do.

Everybody got to the line as Jaune lined up getting ready for the play.

"Hike!" The quarterback yelled getting the ball giving it to Jaune who runs the route.

Jaune saw his opening as he grabbed the ball and ran, not noticing the linebacker on his side who took his breath away. Before Jaune could notice he was on the ground and

didn't have the ball anymore.

"Again!" The coach announced as everybody got up and got into position.

Jaune still on the ground slowly got up as everybody waited for him

"Hurry up Newbie" the Quarterback said as Jaune quickly got up and got into position as his mind was still rattled by the tackle.

Jaune ran the play over and over again to get pass the linebacker to no prevail. Jaune never noticed that the person who was supposed to block him has been letting

his guard down so the linebacker could get Jaune.

"Wow, Newbie never seen somebody fail so much" The quarterback said laughing at Jaune who was on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"One more time" Jaune said to everybody's surprise as everybody start to laugh at his request.

"Alright, it's your funeral" The quarterback said motioning with his hand to replay the scene.

Everybody was at the line ready as Jaune got in position. He was already hurting from every tackle before, but he was determined to finally get past the linebacker. He

felt like he needed to prove himself now more then ever if he was going to join the team. Jaune bit down on his mouth guard as he got ready.

"Hike!" The quarterback yelled.

Nothing seemed slower for Jaune as the ball hit his chest. Jaune looked up at the opening as everything faded around him. Jaune got past the line as he knew the linebacker was going

to hit him from his right. On Queue the linebacker hits Jaune as Jaune felt the pull from the guy's hand begin to pull him down. Unexpectedly, Jaune continued to run as the guy's grip

had slipped allowing Jaune to shake him off. Jaune felt happy at that split second as he finally passed the linebacker. Until another person hits Jaune on the side.

"Oww" Jaune said slowly as he tried to pick up his head.

"Sorry Newbie" The quarterback says walking over to Jaune on the ground.

"hehe" Jaune started laughing as the pain started flowing back into his body causing him to shut up.

"I still have the ball at least" Jaune said holding the ball up to show the guy.

"Too bad Newbie" The Quarterback says as he takes the ball from Jaune.

All the players leave Jaune as the Coach starts walking over.

"Tom, was it?" The coach asked as Jaune gets up from the ground to talk to the coach.

"Jaune" Jaune corrected as he noticed the coach not even looking at Jaune.

"Whatever, good try better luck next year" The coach said coldly as Jaune stood there shocked.

'I guess; I wasn't enough' Jaune thought as he took off his helmet.

Jaune slowly walked into the locker room where he got changed and left. The rejection hit Jaune hard, he honestly thought he had a chance.

Jaune was tired from the exercise and was walking through the hallways. Feeling defeated, he was dragging his feet with his head down. A sound came by his ear as Jaune looked towards the music.

It came from the Music Appreciation club room as the music got louder. Jaune put his ear to the door as he listened in.

Echosmith- Cool kids (This just fit really well with the situation)(Halfway through)

He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue.

Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.

They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.

In the fast lane, living life without knowing.

And he says,

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

And they said,

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

Like the cool kids

The song finishes as Jaune knocks on the door. Jaune wanted to praise the girl for her singing.

'That was amazing' Jaune thought as the music brought back his smile.

"Eep!" a girl's voice screamed as Jaune jumps back from the sound.

Jaune waited for someone to open the door, but nobody did. Jaune knocked again as he waited for a reply.

Jaune turned the doorknob and looked inside as he slowly peeked his head into the room. There was nobody there as Jaune noticed the window was open.

"Guess she left" Jaune said out loud looking around the room noticing the guitar and piano.

The piano was beat up and the guitar was missing a couple strings. Jaune knew they must have been here for a long time. Jaune looked at the speaker that had an auxiliary cord plugged into it.

Jaune left the room and went home wondering about the girl in that music club room.

Omake: 2

Jaune slammed his hand on the table, he has been trying to get this song down for 2 hours and he still have been messing up. He got the lyrics down when it came down to singing it, but singing the lyrics and playing the instruments at the same time made things harder.

Jaune looked down at his hands, they were getting scratched up and bruised from trial and error.

'Why am I trying so hard' Jaune thought as he put down his guitar and grabbed his hoodie.

Jaune was spending another night at the school, creating his small paradise by fixing the instruments and cleaning the room up. Jaune needed some fresh air, so he decided to go to the store to get something to eat.

Jaune was walking to the store with his headphones in, trying to calm down from his several failures. Jaune thought about his dad who first showed him how to play guitar when he was nine and how Jaune nearly forgot everything he taught him.

Jaune only gave a big sigh as he put his hands in his pockets as the cold was getting at him.

"Ahh!" Jaune screamed girly as somebody crashed into him from behind.

"Watch where you're going" A girl's voice said as the two were on the ground after the crash.

"You crashed into me" Jaune replied as he looked up to see the girl who attacked him.

She had long turquoise hair that she swept to her right. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie, black shorts, and pads for her knees and elbows. Jaune looks to the side to see a skateboard that she was probably riding.

"I said get out of the way" The girl said getting up from her butt and dusting her shorts off.

"I had headphones in" Jaune said revealing his headphones.

"Ah, then no harm then" The girl said with a smile picking up her skateboard.

Jaune watched the girl leave on her skateboard down the road. Jaune just noticed that she was heading to the same store as he was.

Jaune enters the store as he sees the girl down an aisle buying Band-Aids. Jaune looked at her again and saw that her knee was scrapped and she was bleeding. Jaune went to the food aisle as he bought some trail mix and a soda before getting into the line for the cashier.

The girl was in front of him as he noticed her eyes roll from seeing Jaune. Jaune didn't care, but he saw her skateboard and saw the grid tape is fading.

As the girl got to the counter she was short 50 cents for the Band-Aids. The girl was checking all over her person for a dollar or for change to pay for it. Jaune felt bad but he only had enough for himself as he saw her searching for some more cash.

Jaune put down the chips on a shelf as he pulled out a dollar and gave it to the cashier. The girl looked up to see Jaune's kind gesture as she smiled.

"Thanks" The girl muttered when the cashier gave her the Band-Aids.

The girl walked out of the store as Jaune paid for his soda. Jaune walked out of the store to see the girl sitting on the sidewalk putting on the Band-Aid on her knee.

Jaune decided to walk back to school as he notices the girl riding her skateboard in the same direction. Jaune was confused as she slowed down riding right next to Jaune.

Jaune looked over and saw her doing an ollie and was about to fall forward. Jaune went in front of her and caught her before she fell as her board slid down the road.

"Thanks again" The girl said now a lot more energetic and with a slight chuckle.

"You need to be more careful" Jaune said as the girl got off Jaune.

"Yes, Mom" The girl said with a laugh and smile that got Jaune to laugh too.

"Want some?" Jaune asked offering a sip of his soda.

"Sure" The girl said grabbing the soda and drinking half of the bottle

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Jaune asked as they stopped by a stairway as the girl jumped it with her skateboard.

"Practicing, I'm going to be a pro skater" The girl exclaimed as Jaune took another drink of his soda.

"Pro?" Jaune asked looked at the girl do a kick flip into an ollie.

"Yeah, I'm going to travel the world skating and be the best skater ever" The girl exclaimed out loud with her hands in the air.

Jaune was shocked, he never thought about tomorrow much less his future. This girl in front of him had a dream that she was trying hard to go for. Jaune thought about how he couldn't even finish a song much less perform in front of anybody.

"Aren't you afraid of failing, or getting hurt?" Jaune asked subconsciously to the girl who turned around to look at Jaune.

"If you fail, that just means you can only get better" The girl said trying to grind on the sidewalk but messed up and fell on her butt.

"Oww" the girl said closing her butt and sat on the ground for a couple seconds.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked recovering from his laugh at the girl falling on her butt.

"Yeah" She replied with a pout as Jaune helped her up to her feet.

Jaune looked at the girl who tried again to do a grind as she fell off her board but caught herself before she fell. Jaune was amazed at the devotion she had as she never lost her smile after each try. Jaune wanted that fire in his soul like her.

"Want to try?" The girl asked handing Jaune the board as his eyes looked wide in surprise.

"Um, sure" Jaune said putting the board down and putting his foot on it.

As Jaune pushed forward after only two seconds he noticed that he was on the ground looking at the sky. He saw the girl laughing and holding her stomach trying to catch her breath. Jaune was embarrassed by his act, but he couldn't help but laugh.

The two shared their laugh as the streetlights turned on and the sun was setting.

"Well I got to go?" The girl said picking up her board as Jaune sat down on a bench saying good bye.

Jaune noticed he never got her name as he saw her walking away. Jaune knew they may not ever see each other as he looked at the lights flicker and crickets.

"My name is Jaune!" Jaune yelled waving his hand in the air as the girl turned around looking at Jaune.

"See you again Jaune!" She yelled with a wide smile as she turned around and rode her skate board away.

Jaune walked back to his music room as he stared at the guitar he cleaned up and fixed. He thought to himself about how his dad used to show him how to hold it. Jaune grabbed the guitar as he took out his notebook from his backpack.

Jaune played the guitar as he sang a song his father used to sing him when he was young.

The Beatles- Blackbird

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Jaune messed up a couple chords during the song, but continued until the end. Jaune smiled that he didn't quit or stop as he played the song again. Jaune played nearly all night as he picked another song and tried until he got it down.

Jaune never saw her again after that, but he felt that she was fine. She had a dream and motivation to work for what she wanted.

Omake: 3

"Daddy!" Jaune screamed rushing down the stairs as he jumped into his father's arms.

"You're getting heavy" His dad exclaimed picking up the 7-year-old Jaune and raising him into the air.

"I'm a growing boy" The young arc said smiling at his father as he was slowly put down on the ground.

"Hurry up and get dressed Jaune, Aunty and the girls should be coming back from the store any minutes now" Jaune's mother said as Jaune did a salute to his dad who returned it.

"Aye, Aye Mother" Jaune said at a position of attention before running back upstairs to put on his heavy coat.

Jaune and his family were going to go out caroling as they do every year, Jaune never liked it as all his sisters had similar voices so everybody thought Jaune was a girl too.

Jaune and his family were strolling down the road as they went house by house singing Christmas songs. Jaune was behind his mother as they sang because he was always embarrassed with his singing.

Jaune noticed a woman with a white hood and silver eyes that came out of one of the houses that Jaune went to. Jaune saw her coughing into her hand as he noticed her long red and black hair.

Jaune saw a gray haired man pull out a flask and take a chug as he was holding a little girl with red and black hair that matched the older woman.

As they finished their song Jaune noticed a long haired blonde girl behind the gray haired man. Jaune never introduced himself as his family started walking away.

Jaune and his family walked to another house as they knocked on the door and started to sing.

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year

Good tidings we bring

To you and your kin

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year (Jaune sang this by himself)

The next family clapped as their whole family came out to greet Jaune's family

"Would you guys like to come in for some eggnog?" An older gentlemen asked Jaune's father as Jaune was hiding behind his mother.

"Sure if you don't mind" Jaune father said with a smile.

Inside they all introduced each other as Jaune stayed by his mother and his sisters were playing with the dog they had.

Jaune noticed a red-haired girl with emerald eyes walking to her father as she pulled on his sleeve to ask a question

"Dad can I eat some candy?" The girl asked as she saw Jaune staring at her.

"Sure, share some with the other kids" The gentlemen said grabbing a bowl and handing it to the girl.

As the kids surrounded the red-haired girl for candy Jaune stayed by his mother who saw his shy tendencies.

"Honey, go make a friend" His mother said pushing Jaune towards the girl who was attacked by his sisters.

Jaune slowly walked over and grabbed a piece of candy as he was looked at her emerald eyes.

"My name's Ja-Jaune" Jaune said nervously holding out his hand as the girl looked at him and smiled.

"My name's Pyrrha, Nice to meet you Jaune" Pyrrha said shaking his hand.

"I thought your name was Joan, aren't you a girl?" Pyrrha asked tilting her head to the side as Jaune's face became red.

"No! I'm a boy!" Jaune yelled as everybody around him laughed at the remark.

3 years later after that day. Jaune sat alone in his house looking at a family photo, his mother was working and he didn't want to leave her alone for Christmas so he didn't go to Aunty's house for Christmas.

Jaune missed his dad, during this time of year it hit him harder as he looked at the family photos. Jaune only wanted for his dad back for Christmas as he looked at the empty house around him. It used to be filled with decorations and a big tree that his father would bring back in.

Jaune sat as he pulled his knees to his chest and crossed his arms. Slowly he put his head int his arms as he cried, waiting for Christmas to be over. Jaune raised his head as he heard a knock at the door as he turned and ran to it.

Jaune slowly opened the door as he saw Pyrrha and her family waiting at the door.

"Hi Jaune" Pyrrha said as Jaune looked at everybody.

"Want to join us caroling?" Pyrrha asked as her family were talking about how his mother was gone for the night and asked them to watch Jaune.

"Sure" Jaune said wiping away his tears as he ran upstairs to get his coat.

Jaune spent that Christmas with Pyrrha's family as they went caroling. Jaune spent his first Christmas without his father with Pyrrha's family.

 **Muhaha more cliffhangers and hints of the story, Yes that was Reese. If anybody care I've been going through a depressing state, I'm still going through one. Just working through things, so be patient for any new chapters or so.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The hp93 here with another chapter. This is getting really close to a finale *hint*hint* suggestions for a finish song and such are still open to change and how the story will end is something I haven't finished yet either. Um Yeah enjoy!**

Jaune was carefully speed walking down the halls as he avoided teachers. Jaune didn't know where to look as he stared at every empty classroom trying to find Pyrrha. Tip toeing around each corner as he went down the hallway.

Jaune thought about the words he would say when he finds her trying to piece together a good apology.

'I'm sorry, I don't like you like that' Jaune internally slapped himself for his insensitivity.

"I only saw you as my best friend, like a sister" Jaune said as he thought about his time with Pyrrha. Jaune noticed he spoke out loud as he covered his mouth in embarrassment.

When Jaune saw Pyrrha when she came back to Vale he thought she was too good to be with Jaune. The Track Goddess that who seemed perfect in every way. Broke record in track and field, B+ or A grade student, and Pyrrha could pull off being a super model if she wanted to Jaune thought as he remembered going to the pool and seeing her in a bathing suit.

Jaune saw past her popularity, her grades, and her looks. He knew her as the honest, naïve little girl that bugged him whenever there was a thunderstorm.

It's not like Jaune never thought about dating Pyrrha before, it was just that Jaune knew somewhere inside of him that she would leave again. Pyrrha was a great scholar and was a star athlete, she could go to any college in Remnant if she put her mind to it. Jaune knew that if he dated Pyrrha that he was going to hold her back from what she could become.

Jaune stopped at the door to the roof as he looked at the door handle. Jaune turned the doorknob as he pushed letting the air and sunlight hit his face. There she was looking out at the city, crying as her hands gripped the fence that separated the edge with the rest of the roof.

Jaune stared at the strong willed woman that he admired crying on the roof because of him. Jaune stood there silent unable to speak as he saw Pyrrha turn around.

'Okay, Jaune talk to her' His mind demanded as Jaune raised his hand and opened his mouth to speak.

'Speak Damnit' He said to himself as he tried to say the words he rehearsed.

No words came out as he looked at her. Jaune wanted to speak some magic words that would stop her sadness and bring that loving smile that she gave.

There were none, nothing he could say could make her happy. Jaune bit his tongue as his hand became a fist as he slammed it into his leg. Jaune realized that he couldn't help her, that he could lose his best friend forever.

"I'm sorry" Jaune said looking at the ground with a pained look in his face.

Pyrrha heard the words as her eyes looked at Jaune's face. Her hands trembled as she gripped her skirt.

"I like Yang" Jaune said as the words seemed to hurt Pyrrha.

Jaune waited for a response as the sobs and the beating of his heart was all he heard. The silence made it clear that Pyrrha had nothing to say to Jaune.

"I hope we can still be friends" Jaune said slowly trying his hardest to give Pyrrha closure.

Jaune closed his eyes as he heard her footsteps come closer to him. Jaune expected a slap or hit if she felt the need to hate Jaune after this.

The footsteps that were getting closer passed him as Jaune noticed Pyrrha walked pass him. Jaune turned to look at his best friend walk away. Pyrrha needed a shoulder to cry on, just not his.

Jaune stared off into the distance as he thought about love and relationships. The fact that Pyrrha said nothing to him made him sad.

Hurting somebody sucks Jaune thought as he closed the door to the roof heading downstairs.

Jaune looked at his scroll as he noticed a text message from Yang

/Left the club room, see you after school lover-boy/ Jaune blushed at the ending as he put his scroll away.

Jaune didn't notice the sound of high heels stepping closer from behind him. Jaune was remembering the kiss Yang and him shared as a voice shook him out of his memories.

"Mr. Arc" Miss Goodwitch said with a tone that instilled fear into Jaune's soul.

"Yes Miss Goodwitch?" Jaune said with a nervous smile as he turned around to his impeding doom.

Jaune spent the next 45 minutes help Miss Goodwitch with paperwork as punishment for skipping class. Miss Goodwitch also assigned Jaune a two-page paper on responsibility. Jaune got another lecture from Miss Goodwitch about Beacon's record and policy on Tardiness.

Jaune would have gotten a detention for skipping if he wasn't in the talent show and she didn't want to take that away from him.

Jaune came into seventh period as he looked around to find Pyrrha. Yang, Weiss, and Blake were there but Pyrrha was gone. Her empty seat as the class started made it clear to Jaune that she was gone.

Pyrrha never missed class before unless there was a Track team event that had the team leaving during the day. Jaune occasionally stared at the seat as he payed attention in class.

Yang was in a very happy mood as she saw Jaune enter class. Blake paid close attention to how Yang's grin seemed to glued onto her face. Yang also stared at Pyrrha's seat as her smile finally became a frown.

Yang knew that if Jaune didn't returned her feelings that she wouldn't know what to do. When Jaune kissed her and held her it felt like she was floating in air. Yang unconsciously drew a finger to her lip as she remembered the kiss.

Jaune saw Yang touch her lips as Jaune's face became red from embarrassment. Jaune never thought about how if they announced they were dating how much attention he would get. Jaune imagined himself with a bulls-eye on his chest as he ran around school.

"Remember class, the talent show is tomorrow" Professor Port said with enthusiasm as he gut bounced up and down.

"If you haven't bought a ticket yet, please go to room 302 for them" Professor Port finished as the bell rang

***Ring***

Jaune got up from his chair as everybody got ready to leave. Yang wanted to jump up from her seat and tackle her boyfriend but stopped herself when she saw Weiss walk to him.

"What did you do to Pyrrha?" Weiss asked Jaune with her arms crossed as Jaune stared at her.

"What?" Jaune asked not understanding the question

"Why was she crying after lunch today?!" Weiss asked a little louder this time as Jaune looked down.

"Nothing" Jaune said as he picked up his stuff.

Blake put down her book when she heard about Pyrrha. Blake knew about Pyrrha's infatuation with Jaune , but she never thought she would confess to Jaune. Even more surprising was Jaune rejecting Pyrrha.

Jaune started walking as he noticed Weiss's voice pick up.

"Pyrrha is my best friend, she deserves someone better then you" Weiss said slowly as Jaune turned around and looked at her.

Jaune looked at the small white haired girl who used to spit venom at him. Jaune saw a person Pyrrha could cry to after Jaune. Jaune smiled at words when he thought about them. His expression showing t

"You're right, tell her that" Jaune said turning away from Weiss who was surprised by the response as Yang got up and walked to her boyfriend.

"See you tomorrow Snow Angel" Yang said wrapping an arm around Jaune who flinched at her sudden embrace.

"Could you have waited until we left the classroom to jump me?" Jaune asked red-faced and slightly annoyed as the two walked out of the classroom.

"Nope" Yang responded with a wide smile as Jaune just gave a big sigh in defeat.

Blake looked in surprise as she looked at the two blondes walk out arm in arm together. Immediately after they left the kids who stayed grabbed their scrolls and were texted and tweeting about the new knowledge.

Jaune and Yang walked together to the club room as they were discussing what to do after the talent show tomorrow. Jaune wanted to go see the new spruce willis movie and Yang wanted to go to this new club downtown.

Jaune was hesitant on the idea of going to a club. Jaune never been to a club before much less a party, so the idea of being in a club made him nervous. Jaune honestly never saw the movie and the trailers looks pretty funny. Jaune and Yang have only known each other for a short time and he wanted to make some memories with her.

Yang didn't hate the idea of going to see a movie with Jaune, but being in a dark room with Jaune got her heart going a mile a minute. She wanted to go to the club so she could open him to some of her friends and she also wanted to see what drunk Jaune would be like.

Jaune looked at the the club door that was slightly open as he looked at Yang. Yang looked back at Jaune as she gave a questioning look unaware of the problem.

Jaune slowly opened the door as he stared in disbelief. His club room that he cleaned and taken care of was destroyed.

The piano was smashed into pieces as the keys were all over the ground. His guitar that he restrung and cleaned was broken in half with the strings ripped off. The speaker that Jaune used to play music off of had its wires ripped out. The chairs near the table were thrown out of the window. The glass from the window was covering the ground as spray paint covered the walls.

Jaune paid no attention to the words as he looked closely to his instruments that he cared for. Jaune dropped his bags as he ran into the room leaving Yang at the doorway. The Piano was beyond repair as Jaune looked at the destroyed wood frame that laid in its place.

Jaune sat near the broken pieces of the guitar in the middle of the room. He grabbed the pieces as he held them closer to him. The instruments that became his friends when everybody turned a blind eye to him was gone.

Jaune's haven was gone. Jaune cried as he held the pieces closer to him.

Yang looked at Jaune break down as she stared all around for any piece of hope she could savage for him. Yang saw that even Jaune's hidden snack stash was attacked. Yang got close to Jaune as she searched the remains of the piano for anything.

Jaune grabbed Yang's hand as he brought her into a hug. The suddent embrace caught Yang off guard as her face became red. Jaune was still sad but his tears were gone.

Yang brought her hands up as she wrapped her arms around Jaune as he tightened his hold on her. The silence was all they heard as the two sat there for some time.

"Thanks Yang" Jaune said releasing his grip as he started to stand up

"It's okay" Yang said a little red-faced and staring at the wall.

"Who would do this?" Yang asked as Jaune stared at the spray painted walls that had loser, faggot, and freak written on it. Jaune figured it was Cardin and his buddies. Jaune didn't know if he could tell Yang about it since it would reveal his bullied past and his weaker side.

Jaune looked at Yang who was inspecting the walls for any sign of signature or clue to lead on. Jaune knew he would have to tell Yang one day. He just didn't know it was going to be today.

"Yang, Can I tell you something?" Jaune asked drifting his eyes away from Yang.

***Pyrrha's Room***

The constant text messages from Weiss didn't bother Pyrrha as she laid in her bed hugging her pillow. Pyrrha wished it was her that Jaune sang to and kissed.

Pyrrha looked at an old photo that her family took with Jaune during a Christmas that Jaune spent with them.

'If I asked earlier, would things be different?' Pyrrha thought as she put the photo down.

'If I didn't do track, could I have been Jaune's girlfriend before he knew Yang?' Pyrrha asked herself as she tossed and turned in her bed.

'Why couldn't he like me the same way I like him?' Pyrrha looked at her scroll as she replied to Weiss's text messages with an /I'm fine/.

Slowly as Pyrrha turned over on her bed she started to sing to herself. Quietly and Slowly she sang.

Skylar Grey- Words (What do you guys think?)

Always in a rush

Never stay on the phone long enough

Why am I so self-important?

Said I'd see you soon

But that was, oh, maybe a year ago

Didn't know time was of the essence

So many questions

But I'm talking to myself

I know that you can't hear me any more

Not anymore

So much to tell you

And most of all goodbye

But I know that you can't hear me any more

It's so loud inside my head

With words that I should have said

And as I drown in my regrets

I can't take back the words I never said

I never said

I can't take back the words I never said

Always talking shit

Took your advice and did the opposite

Just being young and stupid

I haven't been all that you could've hoped for

But if you'd held on a little longer

You'd have had more reasons to be proud

So many questions

But I'm talking to myself

I know that you can't hear me any more

Not anymore

So much to tell you

And most of all goodbye

But I know that you can't hear me any more

It's so loud inside my head

With words that I should have said

And as I drown in my regrets

I can't take back the words

The longer I stand here

The louder the silence

I know that you're gone but sometimes I swear that I hear

Your voice when the wind blows

So I talk to the shadows

Hoping you might be listening 'cos I want you to know

It's so loud inside my head

With words that I should have said

And as I drown in my regrets

I can't take back the words I never said

I never said

I can't take back the words I never said

Never said

I can't take back the words I never said

Pyrrha finished as she rested her head on her pillow. She drifted off to sleep as her scroll went off with a text message from Yang.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Hello, Fans of all ages. I seriously contemplate sometimes weather I should finish this story at the talent show or go further. This chapter doesn't have much plot as it does filler and small fluffiness. I hope you enjoy. Also Pms Reviews and any form of communication with me about songs and scenarios prior to the current story or future events are always welcomed.**

Yang and Jaune sat on the ground as Jaune confessed his past. His bully, his inspiration, and the people who changed his life. Yang sat quietly listening to Jaune explain his past and the person more than likely to commit the crime. Jaune felt his eyes drift as he looked at his hands as he talked.

Jaune knew why he never told anybody this before. He was ashamed of the fact that he couldn't stop it himself. No matter how bad Jaune got hurt or ridiculed he wouldn't ask for help. He couldn't ask for help.

His dad was a fighter, his mom was a fighter, and even now his girlfriend is a fighter, but Jaune was so weak that he thought that if he asked or tried Cardin and his group would just get away with it.

Yang felt sad as she heard Jaune speak. His words were shaky and his eyes couldn't meet hers. Feeling the pain that he kept buried so deep inside, Yang wanted to give Jaune a hug and comfort him, tell him everything was going to be alright, but she knew he would think it's just her teasing him.

Jaune's pride kept him from telling others like his family or Pyrrha. He was scared that if they knew this side of him that they would always try to protect him. Jaune didn't want to be protected anymore.

The silence crept in the room as Jaune finishes his story as his hands go back down to his lap. Jaune waited for Yang's response as his hands balled into fists so tight that they started to shake.

Jaune looked up at Yang as he felt her right hand take a hold of his, gently prying his fist open and intertwining her fingers with his. Yang was smiling as she took her left and touched Jaune's face, rubbing her thumb across the bottom of his eyes.

When Jaune managed to stop the shaking of his left hand on his own he brought it up to Yang's and felt his fingers get wet when they touched his cheek.

Jaune was crying. Jaune closed his eyes, turning his body away from Yang and used his left hand to wipe his tears as Yang brought her hand back to her side.

'Don't look weak, not in front of her' Jaune thought as he tried to stop crying.

Yang let go of both of his hands and pulled Jaune into a hug, which made Jaune's eyes open wide in surprise. The embrace caught Jaune off guard as he started pulling back from Yang.

"You aren't alone anymore" Yang said as Jaune stopped pulling away from Jaune.

"I'm so weak" Jaune said lowly as he returned Yang's hug wrapping his arms around Yang and pulling her closer to him.  
"You are not weak Jaune" Yang said, emphasizing everyword as she pushed Jaune up to look him in the eyes.

The two stared at each other in silence as they started to notice their position on the ground. Yang was nearly sitting on Jaune's lap as they had their arms around each other. Jaune's red face made Yang giggle as she brought Jaune close for a kiss.

The two shared a kiss as Jaune tried to deepen it to Yang's surprise. She started to fall into the passion of the kiss when both of them stopped as they heard a knock on the door.

"What happened?!" Ruby screamed as the two quickly got off of each other.

The two quickly gathered themselves as they got off the ground and explained to Ruby what happened. Ruby was completely depressed as she looked at the pieces on the ground.

Ruby started tear up as she gave Jaune a hug. Jaune gave a small smile as he patted her back and looked back to Yang.

"How about a song?" Jaune asked as the two perked up in surprise. Ruby's head went up and hit Jaune in the chin when he asked.

Jaune rubbed his chin as he laughed as it infected the others. After a while everybody laughed at the scene. A hint of sadness stayed as the laughter subsides and Jaune goes to his back pulling out his laptop.

"We don't have a speaker anymore, so I guess we gather around the laptop" Jaune joked as he chose his song and it started playing.  
OurLastNight- "Sunrise"( I feel this works well also the () are background voices from laptop.)

Full of despair inside a darkness

Self conscious and scared, held prisoner of war

Running out of air, buried in a sadness

Want a way out of this paralyzing world

And the sound of the cries when a family's loved one dies

It echoes through a vacant room where a young soul still resides

When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows

what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole

You can make it to the sunrise.

(Woah. Woah. Woah)

You can make it to the sunrise.

(Woah. Woah. Woah.)

Searching for a way to escape the madness

A dire need for change as we fight for better days

The hurt and the pain cut deep like a razor blade

Holding in a cry for love, abandoned and afraid

When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows

what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole

You can make it to the sunrise

(Woah. Woah. Woah)

You can make it to the sunrise

(Woah. Woah. Woah.)

I won't go to my grave until a difference is made

I won't go to my grave until a difference is made

(Until a difference is made)

When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows

what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole

You can make it to the sunrise

(Woah. Woah. Woah)

You can make it to the sunrise

(Woah. Woah. Woah.)

I won't go to my grave until a difference is made

(Until a difference is made)

Until a difference is made

(From time to time, there arise among human beings,

people, who seem to exude love, as naturally as the sun gives out heat.)

Yang was giving Ruby a hug as she was crying over the instruments on the ground. Jaune felt bad, but since the school had insurance on the instruments that they would be replaced in a month or so.  
***Library***

Blake was hanging out in the library enjoying the book Jaune lent her. Blake's location in the library was secluded and dimly lit in the corner. There was an opened window that let in a comfortable breeze for Blake to enjoy as she reads.

Blake was a little annoyed that her best friend stopped hanging out with her afterschool, but when she noticed Yang's happier attitude she felt it was for the best. Blake always enjoyed a good read, but company of other people even if it was just to sit there was nice.

Blake's attention was completely on her book as it was coming close to the climax of the story. She flips to the next page as she hears a voice in the distance.

"Hey get back here!" a voice was yelling at somebody who was laughing loudly.

"No way!" another voice replied between the laughter.

Blake was annoyed as she closes her book and stands from her chair. Blake walked to the window and got ready to close it. Suddenly from the other side a guy with short light-blonde spiky hair jumped through landing on top of her.

"Shhh!" The guy sayed putting one hand over Blake's mouth as she tried to speak in defense.  
"Where did he go?" a voice said from the other side asked as the spiky blonde guy mouthed a sorry at Blake who rolled her eyes.

The voices outside slowly got silent as the boy gave a breath of relief as he lets go of Blake's mouth. Blake instantly grabs the guy's wrist twisting it and sends the guy to the ground. Blake had complete control of the guy's arm now as the guy was face down completely astounded.

"So, tell me why I shouldn't call security" Blake demanded as the blond guy started laughing a little from the threat.

Blake pushed hard on to his arm causing him pain as the guy stopped laughing.

"Sorry, Sorry" The guy says trying to plead with his interrogator.

"I came with my friend who was visiting his girlfriend, I saw an apple tree and took one." The guy says as Blake tightens her grip.

"I didn't know I couldn't take one" The guy says quickly as Blake eyes narrowed as she notices the guys dark-grey eyes.

"Just ask Weiss Schnee!" The guy says quickly as Blake lets go after hearing Weiss's name.

The guy rolls his arms back and forth as he felt his sore shoulder from the hold Blake had on him. Blake instantly takes out her scroll as she dials Weiss's number and waits for the ring.

"Hey Blake" Weiss says as she answers

"Hey Weiss, I have this guy here who apparently says he knows your boyfriend" Blake said glaring down the guy who took out an apple and started chewing it.

"Is Sun with you?" A voice from behind Weiss asked as Blake stared back at her scroll

'Weiss got a boyfriend?' Blake thought as she stared back at Sun who finished his apple.

"Yeah, sorry he gets in trouble a lot" the voice said as Blake hung up on them as she put her scroll away.

"That's one hell of a grip" Sun says giving a playful smile as Blake sat back down on her chair.

Blake didn't reply as she opened her book and continued to read. Well she tried to if it wasn't for Sun who sat next to her trying to read over her shoulder.

"May I help you?" Blake asked irritated that the guy hasn't just left.

'Is every Blonde person invasive?' Blake thought as Sun reminded her of Yang.

"What are you reading?" Sun asked not really paying attention to Blake's questions.

"A book" Blake said sarcastically at Sun's question.

The rest of the evening was spent on Sun annoying Blake. Blake never finished that book that night.

Omake 1: (1 Week before the talent show)

Jaune and Yang were hanging out after school as they started doing. For once in a while Ruby was gone as she was invited to help the track team again. The two were sitting across from each other at the table in the middle of the room.

Ruby has been going to Track more often and it meant that Yang and Jaune spent more time by themselves. They were becoming good friends, but sometimes they don't know what to talk about.

"JJaaauuunnneee" Yang exclaimed stretching her arms as Jaune finished tuning the guitar and making sure the instrument was clean.

"Yeah?" Jaune asked as Yang got up for her chair and started walking around the room.

"I'm bored" Yang said flopping in the chair next to him as Jaune put down the guitar.

"You can play on my laptop if you want?" Jaune said pointing to his bag as he started reading from his lyric book.

"I got this new movie from my friend, you want to watch?" Yang asked as she held up a DVD in her hands.

"Hmm, sure" Jaune said putting down his Lyrics book.

Halfway through the movie, Yang couldn't be anymore bored as she kept pointing out the flaws in the movies. She didn't notice the shaking Jaune who was bad with scary movies.

"Ha, you can see the the monster behind them" Yang said as Jaune's face became pale.

***Ring***

Jaune made a sudden twitch at the noise as Yang laughed at Jaune's expression.

"It's just my scroll" Yang said trying to calm Jaune down.

Suddenly the power cut off as Jaune jumped from his chair to the ground covering his eyes. Yang looked at her scroll seeing the message from Ruby

/Be there in 5, getting snacks 3 sis/

/Jaune can't handle scary movies/ Yang texted Ruby as Jaune tried to collect himself.

"Well, Let's watch another one" Yang said pulling the dvd from the laptop and putting another one in.

"Another one?!" Jaune asked in a weird pitch nervously.

After a minute of silence, Jaune noticed his laptop not being able to read the disc as he grabbed the case and started reading it.

"The player can't read it?" Yang asked as she starting taking out the disc.

"It's a blue-ray disc, My laptop can't read blue-rays" Jaune said holding out the case as Yang looked back the disc.

"There is a difference?" Yang asked looking at the two discs in confusion

Jaune laughed as he took the discs and started putting them away. Jaune looked down at Yang and noticed her hands. They were rough and smaller then Jaune's hands as he looked at his own hands. Yang saw Jaune inspecting her hands as she put her right hand next to his.

"You have big hands" Yang said holding out her hand as Jaune did the same.

Yang saw the callouses and scratches on Jaune's hands. His right index finger was slightly crooked and it looked a little strange to her.

Jaune and Yang's hands touched as the two only continued to stare. Jaune's hand was cold while Yang's hands were warm. The heat from Yang's hand felt welcoming and nice as Jaune slowly intertwined his fingers in hers.

The two started to stare at each other as the tension in the air became heavy.

Suddenly the door opens revealing Ruby with sunglasses standing in a triumphant pose.

The two who were holding hands immediately retreated as they looked in different directions. Jaune staring back at his laptop as Yang looked at Ruby who had a smirk on her face.

"Hey Ruby, how was Track?" Yang asked a little red faced.

"Great, I might be the fastest girl on the team" Ruby said with a smile as she came into the room with her bag.

"That's pretty cool" Jaune said closing his laptop.

"Alright Ruby and I are going home, see you later Jaune" Yang said as the two got ready to leave.

The two left as Jaune sat and stared out of the window enjoying the fresh air that filled his lungs.

'Does Yang like Me?' Jaune thought as he started remembering about their hands touching.

'No way' Jaune thought shaking his head as he looked back at his laptop.

'I'm a loner, it's better that way' Jaune thought as he opened his laptop back up

Jaune grabbed his guitar as he slowly strummed and played the song.

(Completely Acoustic if you like it original imagine Jaune using the laptop IDC)

Green Day- "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

Of what's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone...

Jaune finishes as he looks at his scroll getting a text message from Yang, Ruby and Pyrrha.

'Maybe I'm not so alone' Jaune thought as he started replying to every message on his scroll.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, not dead, Another Chapter the nest few and probably even after will take longer because of my work and social life. Not much of a social life so don't worry. Haha cry myself to sleep. Hope you enjoy. Sort Of Long chapter Talent show happening OMG wonder how I may destroy the protagonist muhahahaha.**

Jaune, Yang, and Ruby left the club room as they said their goodbyes. Jaune couldn't help but feel bad turning off the lights of the club room as he stared at its state of destruction.

'She would by so sad if she saw this' Jaune thought as he closed the door to the room.

Jaune started walking out of the school as he saw Weiss and somebody he never seen before.

The guy had messy light blue hair with the sides shaven, a red coat with a wide upturned collar and a pair of aviator shades that covered his eyes.

'He looks soo cool!' Jaune thought as he looked at the two when he started to past them.

Jaune's scroll rings from a phone call from Yang as he was next to them. Jaune stumbles forward quickly trying to take out his scroll as he nearly drops it. The ringtone that played was The Imperial March (by John Williams and The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra).

The two stopped as they looked at Jaune who nearly dropped his scroll. Jaune quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Hey Yang" Jaune said standing straight as he looked at Weiss.

Weiss quickly adverted her gaze and gave a look of disinterest. She tried to start walking away but the 'cool' guy stood in place.

\" Hey, Ruby is getting a ride tomorrow if you want me to pick you tomorrow" \ Yang said as Jaune could hear Ruby saying hi in the background. Weiss walked back and stood next to the guy who grabbed her hand causing her to blush.

"Yeah that would be great" Jaune replied wondering why Weiss and the guy didn't leave as Jaune stared at the guy. Jaune wondered what type of toothpaste he must use for his teeth to sparkle like that.

\" Alright bye J-Pop" \ Yang said giving Jaune a small smile.

"Bye Yang" Jaune said ending the call as he noticed the guy with Weiss saying something.

"Hey. was that Darth's Vader's theme?" The guy asked as both Weiss and Jaune looked at him surprised

"Yeah" Jaune replied playing the ringtone one more time for confirmation.

"Cool" The guy says with a nice smile that sparkled. Weiss looked down at the ground as the two talked about Star Wars as she lightly kicks the guy every 5 seconds to wrap it up. Jaune couldn't help but think about how annoyed Weiss must be at this moment.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name's Neptune, What's yours?" Neptune asked reaching out with his left hand for a hand shake.

"Jaune, nice to meet you" Jaune said to his fellow Star Wars fan shaking his hand.

"Yes, Jaune nice to meet you, but we should be going" Weiss said pulling Neptune away slowly as Jaune laughed at the sight.

'It's funny, I used to craze over her like a goddess' Jaune thought as he looked at Weiss

"Oh Yeah, Weiss?" Jaune asked as Weiss and Neptune stopped and looked back at him.

"The Piano in the club room is kind of destroyed so you might need another one for the talent show" Jaune said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?!" Weiss said letting go of Neptune and stomping back to Jaune who was completely shocked.

"How could you destroy such a beautiful instrument?" Weiss asked jabbing Jaune in the chest with her finger.

"I didn't" Jaune responded "Also school probably won't replace it until a month or so" Jaune added as Weiss scowl became fierce before quickly going into a defeated look.

Weiss remembered how greatly that piano was restored from the replaced keys and polished surface. There was no way Jaune would destroy something he took so much care of. Weiss just couldn't figure out who would do such a thing.

"Fine, I guess I'll bring my personal one from home" Weiss said as she started walking back to Neptune.

Jaune smiled noticing Weiss's high class attitude hasn't changed. Neptune threw out a peace sign as the two started to walking away.

'She's really lightened up from freshmen year' Jaune thought waving at Neptune.

Jaune left as he heard Weiss call Neptune a nerd. Jaune chuckled at the exchange as he looked back at Weiss and Neptune. Jaune couldn't help but feel happy for Weiss.

"Not a nerd, Intellectual" Neptune said as the two left their separate ways.

Jaune noticed that the seasons were changing as he looked at the orange leaves fall from the trees. The colder temperature as his bike ran over some leaves. The breeze that brushed his face as he rode down the street.

Jaune couldn't believe he was dating Yang of all people and performing in the talent show. Weeks ago if you had told Jaune he would be going out with one of the 4rd year angels he would give you change out of his pocket and figure you were a crazy homeless man.

Jaune went home to find his mom gone for work and his house empty once again. Jaune's regular evening continued as he cooked a meal for him and his mother placing hers in the fridge.

'Tomorrow's the day' Jaune thought as he ate his food staring at the television in his room. Every 5 minutes replying to a text from Yang or Ruby.

'I wonder if Pyrrha will show up' Jaune thought as he looked at his scroll at Pyrrha profile.

Jaune knew that he had made the right choice, but he couldn't help feel bad for Pyrrha. She was his best friend before this and they knew so much about each other.

Ruby was now his quirky little sister that always made him smile. If it wasn't for her Jaune probably wouldn't have made any friends if it wasn't for her.

'It's crazy how fast life can change when people come into your life' Jaune thought as he laid in his bed looking at his ceiling.

'I had no girlfriend with no friends a couple weeks ago and now I have a beautiful girlfriend and a handful of friends' Jaune thought as he started counting on his hands how many friends he had.

Jaune smiles as he holds his hand into the air with his palm towards the ceiling. He drops his hand to the side as he gives a big sigh.

'I hope nothing crazy happens tomorrow' Jaune thought as he turned over on his bed falling asleep.

***Back to Neptune and Weiss***

"So that was Jaune?" Neptune asked as the two were sitting in a movie theater waiting for the movie to start.

"Yeah" Weiss said blankly eating some popcorn as they sat in the darkness.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy" Neptune said putting an arm over Weiss.

Weiss thought about everything that happened and Pyrrha crying. After what Ruby showed her and the response Jaune gave her that day she knew she was wrong about Jaune. He was guy who was dealt a bad hand.

Weiss knew Pyrrha had a crush on Jaune and never could understand why. 1st year he had a really bad macho guy style that just gave her the creeps. He never showed the nice and patient side of him that Pyrrha and Yang knew so well.

If everything they said were true, then she was wrong about him since the beginning. All the words and labels she threw on him were lies. Weiss never felt so bad when she came to realization.

'How could he be so nice after everything that happened to him?' Weiss thought as Neptune and her started watching the movie.

***Back to Jaune***

Jaune was tossing and turning as his dream kept bothering him.

 _Jaune stood in front of the school as he started playing the electric guitar. His hands kept shaking as he messes up the chords and continues to mess up. His voice cracks as he tries to sing and when he gets to the next verse he stops._

 _No sound is coming out of the guitar as starts looking down at the instrument. Jaune sees the broken pieces of his guitar from the club room in his hands. Jaune see the pieces fall and hit the floor slowly as he starts to cry._

 _The tears don't stop as the crowd start to laugh. Jaune looks up to see everybody laugh at him from teachers to students. Jaune stares into the crowd seeing Ren, Nora, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Yang laugh._

 _The crowd starts chanting loser as Jaune falls to the ground._

" _Loser,Loser,Loser" Jaune listens to the words as he grabs his knees and brings it to his chest._

' _Please stop' Jaune thought as he wakes up_.

Jaune gets up quickly as he sits on his bed staring at the wall.

'It was a dream' Jaune thought as he rubbed his face. Jaune looked at his scroll noticing it was 3am.

Jaune laid back down as he looked at a picture of Yang on his phone. It was a picture of Yang snoozing under the piano that one night. It was picture of her face that was drooling with a half-smile. Jaune made a small grin as he closed his eyes again.

***The next day (Talent show) ***

Jaune wakes up to the sound of his scroll ringing. He turns over as he rubs his eyes and giving a big yawn.

"Hello?" Jaune answered half asleep as he started to stretch his arms.

"Where are you?! We're going to be late!" Yang yelled as Jaune looked at the time seeing it was 7:40

"I'll be down in five" Jaune said dropping his scroll as he quickly started getting changed.

Jaune runs down stairs with a disposable toothbrush hanging off his mouth and putting on his pants at the same time. Jaune opens the door to a pissed off Yang who had her arms crossed.

"Sorry, I overslept last night and forgot to set up my alarm" Jaune said pleading with Yang as he fixes his belt.

"You better not be late for our date tonight" Yang said helping Jaune fix his hair.

Jaune blushed at looking down at his girlfriend's lilac eyes. Jaune wanted to give her a kiss right there but forgot he still a toothbrush in his mouth.

Jaune quickly threw away his toothbrush as he said goodbye to his dad and left the house.

Jaune quickly checked if he had his laptop, talent show cloths, and school supplies as he stood next to Yang's motorcycle.

"Come on, we don't have much time" Yang said throwing Jaune a helmet ass he quickly put it on.

The two quickly drove to school in record speed. Jaune was glad he missed breakfast or he would have lost it during the ride as.

"Here we are, see was that bad?" Yang asked as Jaune quickly took off his helmet and started dry heaving

"I need to get a car" Jaune said as Yang laughed at the comment.

Nothing was coming out as Yang patted Jaune's back. They quickly rushed into school barely making it to their 1st class. Jaune was happy that the students that were playing in the Talent show get to leave after lunch to help set up the auditorium for the event.

Throughout the beginning of the school day Jaune's mind couldn't help but drift back to his dream. The thought of failing and of everybody ridiculing him made him scared. Jaune quickly shook his head of the thought as he listened back to the teacher.

Jaune noticed the whispers and looks that he received during class. Jaune either thought it was about Yang's forward act yesterday or him being in the talent show.

'I wonder if I could say I'm sick and not play in the talent show' Jaune thought as second period came by.

Jaune entered the classroom as he noticed Weiss looking at him. Jaune put down his stuff in the corner desk as he noticed Weiss moved her things next to his.

'Is she still mad at me about Pyrrha?' Jaune thought as he looked over at Weiss.

"Ready for the Talent show?" Weiss asked to Jaune's surprise.

"Uh, Yeah I guess" Jaune replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good, glad to hear that" Weiss said with a smile that completely freaked Jaune out.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Weiss?" Jaune asked as Miss Goodwitch came through the door.

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked back with a glare that made Jaune freeze.

"Oh, nothing" Jaune said retreating his train of thought as he focused back on the teacher.

The class went on with no real interruptions as Jaune continued to play around with his pencil. When the class ended Jaune stood up ready to go as he saw over to see Weiss standing waiting for him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jaune asked as Weiss rolled her eyes to his question.

"Pyrrha is really depressed and I wanted to know if there was a way to cheer her up" Weiss said as Jaune realized the purpose of her interest in Jaune.

'Ah, right' Jaune thought as frowned remembering Pyrrha's face yesterday. The tears and look of pain on her face burned into his memories.

"As long as I can remember Pyrrha loves chocolates and animal movies" Jaune said as the two started walking out of the classroom.

"Really?" Weiss asked remembering how Pyrrha would never eat too much junk food and always only watched the popular movies that everybody talked about.

"Yeah, she always acts like she eats right, but she is a chocoholic" Jaune said with a smile thinking back about the time she ate all of Jaune's Halloween chocolate.

"Never knew that about her" Weiss said with her index finger to her chin as she looked ahead curiously.

"She once ate all the chocolate in my house because her favorite character from Walking Dead died" Jaune said exaggerating how much chocolate Pyrrha eats.

Weiss let out a laugh at the thought of Pyrrha eating a house for of chocolate.

The two shared a laugh as they walked down the hallways to their respective 3rd periods. They left as Jaune awkwardly waved goodbye to Weiss who returned the farewell with a good bye.

Jaune sat in third period a little happier that the ice queen seemed to have warmed up to Jaune. The thought of an ice sculpture Weiss melting came into Jaune's mind. The imagery made Jaune chuckle as he opened up his book.

Jaune saw Yang walk into the classroom with Blake as his eyes focused on Yang. She was wearing a long black sleeve with V-neck that showed her illustrious cleavage with a white jacket over it. Yang had a pair of black shorts that hugged her body nicely as Jaune noticed all the boys in the room turn and stare.

Jaune couldn't help but feel jealous that his new girlfriend was getting looked over by half the class.

'Stop looking' Jaune thought as he put his head on the desk. He knew he shouldn't be jealous since he hasn't been her boyfriend for long, but he really wished she didn't dress so revealing.

Yang waved hi as she took the seat next to Jaune's desk. Blake took her seat in her usual spot as Yang started talking to Jaune.

"Hey J-Pop" Yang said scooting her desk closer to Jaune's. Jaune raised his head to see Yang's smile.

Her smile could brighten Jaune's worst day. It made him smile instantly as his heart beats faster. Her smile gave vibrant color to his black and white world. Jaune wouldn't mind getting beat by Cardin as long as Yang continues to smile at him like that.

"Hey Yang" Jaune said pulling out his homework for class.

"Did you listen to that song I sent you last night?" Yang asked as she looked over and saw Blake take out her book.

"Yeah that was great, I totally want to play it soon" Jaune said remembering the video she sent him.

"You don't have to play every song you listen to" Yang said reaching over and grabbing Jaune's lyric notebook.

"True, but you can't really feel the music until you play it" Jaune said looking over at Yang flip through his notebook.

"Besides, I don't have any instruments to play them anyway" Jaune said losing his smile as he drops his head back on his desk.

"We already filled out the papers to replace them…we just have to wait 5 weeks" Yang said sluggishly slowly putting back the notebook in Jaune's bag.

Jaune gave a long slow sigh as he felt a warm hand grasp his. He returned the hold as he intertwined his fingers into hers as they looked at each other. The look was brief as they noticed the people staring at them.

"Well yeah, that sucks" Jaune said quickly taking his hand away and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah it does" Yang agrees fast as she grips her skirt and staring at the teacher who came into the class.

The rest of the class continued as it did as the rumors of Yang and Jaune dating grew. The talks of the loser and the beauty only got worse as the class came to an end.

"Hey, is it true that you're going out with Jaune?" a 'friend' of Yang asked her as Jaune started taking out his lunch.

"Yeah, So?" Yang replied as she glared at him.

"Did he pay you?" The guy asked as Yang eyes widen and she stood up from her chair quickly.

Yang pulled back her fist as she was ready to punch the guy who asked the question. Jaune quickly got up and grabbing her arm back before she could throw the punch.

"Yang, calm down" Jaune said looking at Yang who turned away from her 'friend'.

"I'm fine" Yang said as Jaune let go of her.

The 'friends of hers' left quickly after Yang's display trying not to be sent to the infirmary with a bloody nose. Blake walks over after seeing the commotion not truly understanding the reason why everybody is so worked up about Jaune.

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked as Yang and Jaune sat down in their seats getting ready to eat.

"Yeah, we're al-rice" Jaune said showing his rice and stir-fry lunch.

Yang's scowl quickly became laughter as she saw Jaune's lunch. The laugh of Yang's infected Jaune as he smiled his clumsy smile.

'Don't ever lose that smile' Jaune thought as he continued to make puns until Blake slammed her head on the table from the puns.

"After this we go to the auditorium right?" Yang asked as Jaune nodded to show confirmation.

"Yeah normally they would get the freshmen to take care of it, but not many freshmen signed up for the talent show this year." Jaune explained as they started eating.

"Well at least we get to skip class" Yang said in between bites of her food.

"Yeah, I'm glad I can miss another one of Port's 'back in my day' tales" Jaune said as the others agreed.

"How's the book?" Jaune asked as Blake as Yang snatched a piece of stir-fry from Jaune's lunch.

"Pretty good, I'm still not done so no spoilers" Blake said sternly giving Jaune a death stare.

"Alright" Jaune said chuckling as he noticed some food was taken from him.

"Yang if you wanted some, you could just ask" Jaune said as Yang just laughed at his reaction.

"Feed me" Yang said opening her mouth and leaning forward.

Jaune blushed at the site as he looked away and fed her. Jaune held out his fork as Yang quickly munched on it with no caution.

"Yum" Yang said as she enjoyed the look Jaune made from embarrassment.

"Here saw ahh" Yang said holding her sandwich towards Jaune as Blake watched the two make everybody in class uncomfortable.

Jaune and Yang stopped their exchange as he noticed Blake clear her throat.

"Ahem" Blake said closing her book as the two stopped as they laughed at the look Blake gave them.

"Well, Jaune how do you feel?" Blake said knowing the boy probably was nervous about the talent show.

"I-I'm fine" Jaune stuttered as he continued to chow down on his food.

The silence as he ate spoke to them about how shook up the idea of performing was to him. Jaune knew his action and silence showed his thoughts. Jaune always had a bad time showing his nerves as his eyes a bead of sweat rolled down his neck.

Jaune wasn't the type of person to lie, more like he is a bad liar. He couldn't even lie to Ruby when they first meet.

His open nature and honesty were a big part of his character, but he never notices it. He knew that his personality was awkward, but he accepted it as a part of him. Jaune tried being more confident and suave before, but that only ended in disaster for him. From Weiss and almost all of his High school life he found out that he can only accept himself as he is and stop trying to be something he's not.

Jaune finished his food as the topic of who was performing when came out. Jaune looked at his scroll as he looked at the schedule of the talent show.

Jaune looked at the clock as he saw that they still had a good amount of time before going to the auditorium. Jaune wanted to go to the music room one more time to calm his nerves before the show.

"Hey Yang, I'm going to the club room and try to clean up the mess from yesterday" Jaune said as Yang looked up and saw his blue eyes.

"You want me to come with?" Yang asked as Jaune stared back at his scroll and wondered if he even had enough time.

"No, I need to clear my head" Jaune said standing up from his chair grabbing his bag.

"And I can't calm down when I'm alone with you" Jaune said honestly earning a blush from Yang as he walked away.

Jaune left as he notices Blake now teasing Yang for once. Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Yang flustered and red-faced.

Jaune enters the the club room as he sees the wreckage that laid before him. The pieces were moved to the side when the teachers came to see the instruments for the replacement papers. Jaune sat on the ground as he leaned on the wall looking at the wall.

The sun was covered by clouds outside as a gloomy atmosphere filled the room. It wasn't raining outside, but it looked like it was going to. The window that was yet to replaced blew a cold breeze into the room.

Jaune started to whistle a tune closing his eyes and reminiscing the times of the songs he sang and the times he had. He started to air pat his lap in beat as he sang.

"Things We Lost In The Fire"( By Bastille)

( Shouts out to The RichMaster for another great song)

Things we lost to the flames

Things we'll never see again

All that we've amassed

Sits before us, shattered into ash

These are the things, the things we lost

The things we lost in the fire fire fire

These are the things, the things we lost

The things we lost in the fire fire fire

We sat and made a list

Of all the things that we had

Down the backs of table tops

Ticket stubs and your diaries

I read them all one day

When loneliness came and you were away

Oh they told me nothing new,

But I love to read the words you used

These are the things, the things we lost

The things we lost in the fire fire fire

These are the things, the things we lost

The things we lost in the fire fire fire

I was the match and you were the rock

Maybe we started this fire

We sat apart and watched

All we had burned on the pyre

(You said) we were born with nothing

And we sure as hell have nothing now

(You said) we were born with nothing

And we sure as hell have nothing now

These are the things, the things we lost

The things we lost in the fire fire fire

These are the things, the things we lost

The things we lost in the fire fire fire

Do you understand that we will never be the same again?

Do you understand that we will never be the same again?

The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again

The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again

These are the things, the things we lost

The things we lost in the fire fire fire

These are the things, the things we lost

The things we lost in the fire fire fire

These are the things, the things we lost

These are the things we lost in the fire fire fire

Flames – they licked the walls

Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adore

Jaune gave a big sigh as he looked at his scroll for the time. Jaune may have come to relax, but the sight was depressing him and not making him feel any better.

'Maybe I should leave' Jaune thought as he got up.

Jaune stood up and left with his hands in his pocket as he walked to the auditorium.

 **A/N I will be editing chapters 1-10 for more details and better grammar *cough, cough* also some chapters I may replace the songs. So if you think a certain song fits a chapter more Pm me. I may agree since my earlier chapters were me typing non-stop. I also did not listen to as much music as I do now. Review Pm Favorite and Follow**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everybody, R.I.P Monty Oum I hope you enjoy my story if you can read it. RWBY isn't the biggest part of my life, but it's still a part of it. I will continue to write until you guys are sick of me hehehe. Oh yeah need beta readers if they want to help with feedback and opinions.**

Jaune looked slightly gloomy as he entered the auditorium. He was melancholy over the fact that his nerves were still acting up. Jaune saw that his hands were shaking as he walked towards the stage.

Jaune noticed the other students that were gathered around Miss Goodwitch. He saw Yang and Weiss standing near the stage with Yang leaning on the wall. Yang saw Jaune and quickly waved her hands in the air for Jaune.

"Jaune over here, I saved you a spot" Yang yelled from across the auditorium.

Jaune had all the attention on him as he waved back with a nervous smile on her face. Jaune slowly walked over to Yang as he felt the eyes follow his moments. Jaune couldn't help but feel awkward as he got closer to Yang.

"Hey Yang" Jaune said as they got closer, Yang instantly noticed Jaune's ocean blue eyes dot from side to side. It only made Yang

"Here" Weiss said handing Jaune a pamphlet with the timetable of each event of the talent show.

"Thanks" Jaune replied looking over the timetable as he noticed it was split up by years.

"You ready?" Yang asked her fellow blonde who hid his anxiety behind a fake smile.

"Yeah, what piece are you going to play Weiss?" Jaune asked quickly trying to avoid the conversation as he directed his attention to Weiss.

"Just you wait and see" Weiss replied with a cross of her arms and a slight grin on her face.

"Still won't beat me" Yang said grabbing Jaune's arm causing him to blush that she laughed at.

The first years were going to be first, second years after that and so on. Jaune looked at his time on the sheet as he noticed the times were placed alphabetical with Yang last out of the third years.

"There is no prize, you dunce" Weiss snapped back as Jaune started reading the pamphlet.

'Great, I'm right after Cardin' Jaune thought as he heard a loud clap that caught his attention.

"Okay, students we will be doing a dress rehearsal now so please get ready to perform" Miss Goodwitch instructed as she looked back down to her clipboard.

"May I remind you that this will be in front of the student body and parents" Miss Goodwitch said as Jaune adverted his eyes away from her.

'No pressure' Jaune thought breathing slowly trying to calm down.

Weiss and Yang could see Jaune physically tense up from Miss Goodwitch's statement. Yang wanted to hold his hand and remind him he will be fine, but was interrupted by another professor.

"Remember students" Professor Ozpin spoke from a doorway behind Miss Goodwitch.

The attention of the students drew to the man as he took his pause to take a sip of his mug. They waited for the reminder that seemed important as all focus came to the grey haired head-professor.

"Have fun" Professor Ozpin finished walking towards the crowd as he took another sip of his mug.

The students were given their times and order as they started to perform their acts in front of Miss Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin, and the rest of the students. Jaune saw some first years that were really nervous too doing a singing performance get laughed at by Cardin and his buddies.

Jaune grabbed his shirt as he saw Miss Goodwitch tell the students that practice makes perfect.

'You can do this Jaune' Jaune thought as he noticed Yang stare at him

"Jaune?" Yang asked as Jaune looked at her back. Jaune knew that look that Yang gave him.

"Ye-Yeah" Jaune stuttered making an awkward smile back at Yang who could see through his expression.

"You will be fine" Yang said holding Jaune's hand trying to reassure him.

Jaune's smile became genuine as he intertwined his fingers with Yang's. The two held their connection while they waited for their turn. Nobody around them noticed it except Weiss who only rolled her eyes at the sight as she said 'inappropriate'

Jaune saw it was time the third years as he saw Cardin and his buddies stand up and make their way to the stage. Jaune glanced over to Cardin as he started smirking when their eyes met.

Jaune was surprised when the guys grabbed the band instruments that were in the back when they got back to the front. Jaune looked closely at the instruments as he saw that none of electrics were plugged in.

Jaune looked as the music started to play and he couldn't have been more annoyed.

Fall Out Boy- Centuries( Yeah, Cardin got a song…)

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams

No, it's nothing wrong with me

The kids are all wrong

The story's all off

Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in

The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

And this is supposed to match

The darkness that you felt

I never meant for you to fix yourself

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name

'Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you

'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever

And here's the frozen proof

I could scream forever

We are the poisoned youth

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

The students got up and cheered except Yang and Jaune who couldn't really accept the performance. Weiss already knew he was lip-syncing and they weren't really playing but clapped since everyone else did.

Some students noticed the fake singing but applauded since it was Cardin. Jaune actually liked the song, but he knew that it was mostly for a point. Cardin could stand on stage and read a book and some students would still clap at it.

"Well done, Next Jaune Arc" Miss Goodwitch said as the applause died down.

'That Bastard' Jaune thought as he stood up from his seat letting go of Yang's hand. Cardin and his buddies left as they gave a bow to the audience

'Why even perform if you're just going to lip-sync' Jaune thought walking to the stage. 'He probably thinks his act would outshine mine'

Jaune walked over to the electric guitar as he looked over to the backstage help who Jaune gave his laptop to plug in for the instrumentals.

"Ah, Mr. Arc" Professor Ozpin spoke surprising Jaune as he motioned the stage help to stop before the music could play.

"Yes Professor Ozpin?" Jaune asked as he looked out to the crowd realizing the view in front of him.

"Doctor Oobleck gave you some high praise, I wish to see much from you" Professor Ozpin said as Jaune nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Okay Jaune, you can do this' Jaune said as he gave a deep breath and motioned for the song to start.

Jaune strummed the guitar, but no sound came out as he could only hear the strings strum. Jaune started to sing as he hears his voice crack.

Jaune starts to panic as his hands slip and his guitar pick falls out of his hand. He tries to pick it up but his head hits the microphone stand. A loud screech fills the auditorium as he looks down and see the faces of everybody look back at him.

"Ha, Loser!" Cardin yells as Jaune quickly looks down at his feet.

'No, NO, NO!' Jaune thought internally as he bites his lip trying to wake himself up from this nightmare.

The crowd starts laughing as Cardin and his buddies start to make fun of Jaune who was frozen on stage. Yang gave Weiss a death glare as she started to chuckle. Miss Goodwitch was trying to calm down the students while Professor Ozpin only got up from his chair and walked to the stage.

Professor Ozpin walked over to Jaune who still hasn't moved a muscle from his spot on stage. Professor Ozpin picked up the microphone stand and placed it back to where it was and walked in front of Jaune.

Jaune wanted to crawl inside a hole and die. He wanted to run and escape from this reality in front of him. Jaune was formulating escape plans and new aliases for his new identity in mexico.

*Snap*

Jaune brought his head up as he saw Professor Ozpin stand in front of him.

"Mr. Arc, would you like another try?" Professor Ozpin said with a smile as the crowd behind him watched.

"y-yes?" Jaune said questioningly at the idea of trying to perform again.

"Good, now remember" Ozpin said getting closer to Jaune "Just have fun"

Jaune smiled as he looked at his principal sip his mug again. Professor Ozpin walked back down as he took his seat again as everybody waited for Jaune to play again.

Jaune released another deep breath as he closed his eyes and waited for the music.

"You got this Jaune!" Yang yelled standing up as Weiss tried to calm her down. Miss Goodwitch staring back at the two who instantly sat back.

Jaune chuckled at the noise as he left his eyes closed. He wanted to ignore the crowd and try to imagine himself in the club room like before with his guitar and piano. The serene days of peace where he could play without any judgement or ridicule. Yang would be sitting next to him silently listening to his songs as Ruby would watch him play.

Jaune heard the music start as he noticed it was a different song then 'Anthem'. He didn't bother stopping as he sang the new song anyways.

Ashes Remain- On My Own (Shouts out to Tobias Kitsune)

There's gotta be another way out

I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt

I've tried forever getting out on my own.

But every time I do this my way

I get caught in the lies of the enemy

I lay my troubles down

I'm ready for you now.

Bring me out

Come and find me in the dark now

Everyday by myself I'm breaking down

I don't wanna fight alone anymore

Bring me out

From the prison of my own pride

My God

I need a hope I can't deny

In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own

Every little thing that I've known is everything I need to let go

You're so much bigger than the world I have made

So I surrender my soul

I'm reaching out for your hope

I lay my weapons down

I'm ready for you now.

Bring me out

Come and find me in the dark now

Everyday by myself I'm breaking down

I don't wanna fight alone anymore

Bring me out

From the prison of my own pride

My God

I need a hope I can't deny

In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own

I don't wanna be incomplete

I remember what you said to me

I don't have to fight alone

Bring me out

Come and find me in the dark now

Everyday by myself I'm breaking down

I don't wanna fight alone anymore

Bring me out

From the prison of my own pride

My God

I need a hope I can't deny

In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own

*Clap*Clap* Jaune slowly opened his eyes as he saw Professor Ozpin clap as others joined in.

"You Rock, Jaune!" Yang yelled as she joined in the applause.

Jaune couldn't believe his eyes as he saw everybody cheering for him.

'Am I dreaming?' Jaune thought as he pinched his side flinching from the pain.

'Nope not a dream' Jaune thought as he made a big smile at the crowd who was getting yelled at by Miss Goodwitch to calm down.

"That isn't the song you wrote down" Miss Goodwitch said looking at the clipboard.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened" Jaune said rubbing the back of his neck looking back at Miss Goodwitch.

"Sorry, I misclicked" a voice from the background yelled as Miss Goodwitch shook her head unapprovingly.

"Since we are short on time, I believe that was acceptable" Miss Goodwitch said as she crossed off Jaune's name as she read out the name of the next person.

Jaune put down the guitar as he walked off the stage back to his chair in the auditorium. He saw Cardin snicker in the background as Cardin made another loser remark.

Jaune got attacked by Yang who jumped up and hugged him causing everybody around him to react to the scene.

"I knew you could do it" Yang whispered into Jaune's ear that made him blush a little.

"Thanks" Jaune said returning the hug as he heard somebody interrupt the moment.

"Ahem" Weiss said pretending to cough as they quickly separated and sat in their seats before Miss Goodwitch could catch them in their public display of affection.

Jaune and Yang sat with their hands together as they waited for Yang's turn.

"Miss Schnee" Miss Goodwitch announced as Weiss stood up promptly.

"Finally" Weiss said as she started walking towards the stage to perform.

Weiss had her personal grand piano from home. It was a snow white with her unique snow symbol on the top board that was opened to show the beautifully stringed instrument.

Jaune was jealous at the sight of the instrument shining as if it was never played before. Jaune looked over to Yang who was shaking with excitement to get on stage.

Jaune could feel the stares of jealously that came from guys who were looking at him. Jaune decided to ignore the looks as he saw Weiss seat down in the chair and stretch her fingers.

Weiss begin playing fast as everybody in the auditorium could only seat and watch at Weiss play. It was Moonlight Sonata op by Beethoven and she played fiercely. Every key was hit with speed and intensity as her hands danced around the piano.

Jaune couldn't help but feel amazed at the emotions she put out while she played. It was fierce and angry, as if she had something to prove.

'Who are you trying to impress' Jaune thought as he watched Weiss play

It was like a challenge, no a cry for approval from Weiss as every key hit with anger and a singe of sadness. Weiss didn't show any different facial expression as she played.

'It's great, but do you enjoy it Weiss?' Jaune thought as Weiss began to wrap of the piece.

Weiss finished as sweat fell from her chin and she was panting. Jaune and everybody quickly clapped at the awe astounding piece played in front of them. Cardin and others may fake their performance, but that was real.

Weiss stood and gave a bow as she proceeded to get off the stage. Any guy who was there that was on team Yang quickly switched to team Weiss after watching the piece.

"Miss Xiao Long" Miss Goodwitch announced as Yang turned over to Jaune who looked back surprised.

Yang grabbed Jaune's face and brought him in to a quick kiss that caught him off guard. The kiss was a quick moment but made Jaune's face redder then ruby's cloak.

"For good luck" Yang said as she walked towards the stage with a certain sway in her hips.

'That's my girlfriend' Jaune thought as he smiled but quickly frowned when he noticed all the other guys stare at Yang's behind.

 **A/N That's all for now hahahaha. What will happen next? Why is Jaune so freaking nice? Why am I asking these questions? Find out in the next chapter of Jaune's Music Room. Review or Pm me for comments and song requests.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thehp93 back again. This was a struggle. I don't know why this was so hard for me, but I felt so many things kept falling in and out place for this. Oh, Yeah Poll OCs- No or Yes. If Yes submit to me an OC that can work with this story maybe RubyX since she is alone... It's becoming rather hard to add scenes and characters. As always Review, Pm, or find a way to contact me for any complaints, grammar errors, and or questions.**

There Yang stood in the middle of the stage after they moved the piano that Weiss played before. The whispers and noises that came from the audience died down as all eyes focused on Yang.

Yang cracks her fists and rolls her shoulders as she limbers up. Yang had changed from her black V-neck into a tan sweatshirt that covered her chest up. She gave a wink to the audience as the male crowd cheered and whistled. Jaune sank a little deeper into his chair at Yang's fan club.

'I never seen her dance before' Jaune thought as he heard the music began.

Ellie Goulding- Burn( No Lyrics, but hey listen to it, it's a good song for Yang)

The music starts as you see Yang rock from side to side. The spotlight glimmering over her long blonde hair as she moves. Yang starts popping as her hands moved rolled from her sides to her chest. She promptly locks her arms as she starts gliding to the front of the stage. The music picks up as Yang picks up her pace doing a Btwist kick showing her athletic side landing perfectly with her back to the crowd.

'Wow' Jaune thought getting to the edge of his seat in anticipation.

Yang does a spin as she faces the crowd with a smile, going back to popping as she follows the beat. Yang falls backwards going into a back handspring as she lands with a crouch. Shortly afterwards she starts doing flares from her spot stopping with a pilot as she keeps a leg in the air. She twists from her position rolling off her back as she goes back to a standing position.

'There are so many things I don't know about her' Jaune thought watching his girlfriend dancing.

Yang did slow motion movements towards the end showing her control over her body as the music started getting closer to the climax. The music picks back up as Yang began to speed up her movements as she starts tutting. She stopped tutting as she does one final flip forward landing perfectly center stage with her fist straight in the air.

The audience jumps to their feet as applause and clapping followed. Jaune stood up with the crowd as he yelled his own praise. Yang did a bow as Miss Goodwitch told the crowd to calm down.

Yang quickly got off the stage as Miss Goodwitch started calling the seniors to the stage for their performance. Jaune's eyes only followed Yang who was replying to her 'friends' who continued to compliment her.

'She's so amazing' Jaune thought as he simply smiled at the sight.

Jaune looked at his scroll that showed a message from Ruby.

/Hey, how are the rehearsals going?/ Ruby texted as Jaune thought about his on stage disaster.

/Not bad/ Jaune replied trying his best to hide his embarrassing moment.

/Good, can't wait to see you rock/ Ruby replied nearly instantaneously after Jaune's message.

'if I don't freeze up again' Jaune thought looking at his scroll with frown.

"What's going on J-Pop" Yang asked jumping on Jaune's shoulder as he jumps up in surprise.

"Ah, Yang it's nothing" Jaune said looking back to his scroll.

/Yeah see you then/ Jaune replied before putting his scroll away as he diverts his attention to Yang.

"Who was that?" Yang asked as Jaune blushed at the closeness of her being.

"It was Ruby, she wanted to know how we were doing" Jaune replied honestly as his eyes drifted away from Yang's.

"hmm" Yang said questioningly, but quickly dismissed as the two paid attention to the rest of the performances that played out.

After the rehearsals, the students were given a couple hours before the actual talent show to relax and get ready if there were any last minute adjustments. Jaune decided to stay in the auditorium with Weiss and Yang to see if he could get over his stage fright.

Weiss was giving Yang a lecture about personal boundaries even as Jaune chuckle at the sight of Yang sitting still listening to her.

"Weren't you holding Neptune's hand yesterday?" Jaune asked catching Weiss off-guard as Yang eyes widened.

"Ha, Hypocrite" Yang said jumping over to Jaune and sticking a tongue out at Weiss.

"That was after school hours" Weiss tried arguing back to Yang who wasn't listening anymore.

"Besides Jaune likes it" Yang said grabbing Jaune's arm again as his nervous chuckle and red face appeared again.

With a sigh and a throw of her hands Weiss gave up. Yang stuck out her tongue at her as Jaune just continued to laugh at their banter.

"Your performance was pretty good" Weiss commented as Jaune was circling around Weiss's piano and all of its perfection.

"uh, yeah" Jaune commented rubbing the back of his neck as he turned back to see Weiss.

"You played Moonlight Sonata really beautifully" Jaune stated as Weiss raised her chin in confidence at the compliment.

"How about your beautiful girlfriend?" Yang asked with an eyebrow raised as Jaune gulped.

"You were amazing, how do you move like that? and those flips and spins?" Jaune questioned and complimented. Weiss noticed Yang was blushing while Jaune continued to compliment her.

"The moves were so precise with the beat it was like the song was made for you?" Jaune said

"How can someone who eat so much move so well?" Jaune asked promptly getting smacked in the head by Yang as Weiss burst out laughing.

"Idiot" Yang said walking away as Jaune got back up from the ground with a bump on his head.

"What did I do?" Jaune asked Weiss who was still laughing at the comment.

The friendly atmosphere became awkward after Yang left. Jaune didn't know if he should leave or not.

'This is weird' Jaune thought lightly touching the piano as he looked over to Weiss.

Weiss was on her scroll trying to pass time like Jaune. He honestly had no idea what to talk about with Weiss. They probably could talk about music, but Jaune knew Weiss didn't play the piano for enjoyment.

"So… How long have you been playing the piano?" Jaune asked trying to strike a conversation.

"Since I was 9" Weiss responded putting away her scroll.

"Oh,okay" Jaune said not knowing what to talk about next.

"How are you feeling?" Weiss asked Jaune who remembered his on stage freeze up.

"Yeah, hehe I'm fine" Jaune answered with a weird laugh and a scratching his face.

"We really have to fix your stage fright" Weiss said surprising Jaune even further.

"We?" Jaune asked as Weiss took out her scroll and showed a wacky picture of Ruby causing the boy to laugh.

"Plus, I may be responsible for how you are…" Weiss said with a pause as Jaune noticed the seriousness in Weiss's words.

Jaune thought about his first year and Weiss's clear refusal, Cardin's picking on him, and every rumor created by mistakes that came after. Every time Weiss bad mouthed him making him look bad to others and all the pain of being alone.

'Would have life been different if Weiss gave me a chance?' Jaune thought as he looked at Weiss who wasn't looking at him.

'Would I be different?' Jaune thought looking at the ceiling as he noticed Yang coming back into the auditorium.

"If it wasn't for everything that happened, I wouldn't be here" Jaune said with a smile as Weiss's eyes met his.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Weiss asked as Jaune's smile got a little wider.

After five minutes of moving the musical equipment around Jaune and Weiss were on stage getting ready to play a song. Most of the other students left to get food or hang out with friends as some stayed to watch Jaune and Weiss perform a song.

"Why do we have to play this song?" Weiss asked holding a page from Jaune's lyric notebook.

"Come on snow angel, I picked this song out for us" Jaune replied with a laugh holding out his guitar pick at her. Yang heard the pun and joined Jaune in the laugh.

"One, don't call me that and two you guys are meant for each other" Weiss stated with a subtle smile as she got behind the piano.

"Remember you only have a small piano piece in the beginning then it's mostly me" Jaune said plugging in the electric guitar.

"Let's hurry up, we have one hour before the talent show and I wish to change" Weiss replied quickly as Jaune nodded in confirmation.

'Okay Jaune, you can do this' Jaune thought looking into the audience at Yang.

"You got this Jaune!" Yang shouted as the other students were distracted by Yang's outburst.

Jaune smiled as he looked over to Weiss with a nod to show he was ready.

Evanescence- Bring Me To Life (Shout out to SunwukongMogar_ () Are Jaune's lines)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)

(Don't let me die here)

(There must be something more)

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

The music dies down as the sounds of applause and cheers roared through the auditorium. Jaune looks over to Weiss who simply bowed at the crowd and did his own awkward bow letting the guitar hit the ground slightly. Jaune quickly picked the guitar and put it on its stand.

'I did it!' Jaune thought as he raised his head to see Yang jump on stage and attack him.

"See, I told you" Yang said hugging Jaune as the crowd started taking picture of the closeness of two.

"Thanks, Yang" Jaune said wrapping his arms around Yang hugging back.

The crowd whistled at the sight until the sounds came to a dead silent when a certain blonde haired, green-eyed professor came into the room.

"Um, Yang?" Jaune asked as Weiss rolled her eyes and decided to leave.

"Yeah?" Yang replied getting comfortable in their hug as she didn't notice Miss Goodwitch behind her.

"Miss Xiao Long" Miss Goodwitch spoke clearly as Yang's body froze as Jaune could only give a nervous chuckle.

Omake:

Jaune never liked Valentine's day. It was a constant reminder of being single and never having a girlfriend before, but this chapter is not about him.

" _I'm the best, I'm not the best animator, I'm not the best model, I'm not the best at anything.I'm the best at all those things that I do. So the only thing I can say is I'm the best Monty."_

RenXNora _part 1_

Everything in Ren's life was set in stone. Get good grades, work hard at martial arts, either get a good job or become the master of the dojo. Marry some girl, make a family and continue his family name. It all seemed so simple to Ren.

That was until he met her…

Ren was 10 years old when Nora's family moved next door to his. Ren didn't have many friends at school, but he never bothered to get any. He was too busy on his martial arts and school work to make any.

"Ren come down stairs and meet our new neighbors" Ren's father called out as the young boy who was in the dojo.

"Yes, father" Ren replied compliant as he walked into the living room to greet the neighbors.

Ren walks in to see a large ginger man with a large beard towering over a red-haired girl his age that was looking back at him. She was wearing a black and pink shirt with boop spelled out in the middle.

"Nice to meet you" Ren said with a bow in the most formal manner he could.

While Ren was bowing to show his respect, he opened his eyes and saw the red-haired girl lying on the ground looking up to him.

"Name's Nora, Pancake Destroyer" Nora said with a big smile as she looked at Ren's pale pink eyes.

'What?' Ren thought raising from his bowing position as he reaches his hand out to help Nora off the ground.

"Good, can you show Nora around the house?" Ren's mother asked as Nora stood up.

"Yes mother" Ren replied as Nora and him started to walk around the house.

"This is the dojo" Ren said opening the door to the dojo revealing its hard wood floors that Ren cleans every day.

"Oooh, Oooh" Nora exclaimed taking off her shoes as she starts sliding on the floor making streaks and lines.

'This girl!' Ren thought clenching his fists as he looked at the girl who was messing up his floors.

"Come on Ren, It's fun" Nora said sliding to Ren grabbing his arm and dragging him on to the floor.

Ren quickly released her grip from his arm and stared at her turquoise eyes to show his seriousness.

"Nora, this is a place of discipline and training. Please treat it with respect" Ren stated firmly as Nora's wide smile quickly went into a frown.

"I-I'm sorry" Nora said lowering her head looking at the floor.

The two didn't speak again that night as they went back to the living room. Nora's family left as the two families agreed to get together every other week for dinner.

The next week, Nora transferred into Ren's classroom. Ren knew Nora would get along with others since she was bubbly and playful.

Ren didn't mind as it gave him some peace and quiet from Nora's delusions. Nora was an open person to everybody as she emphasizes her love of sloths and pancakes frequently. All the students would laugh at Nora's antics and her crazy stories.

"Then, a flying pancake saucer flew down from space and picked me up" Nora rambled as her friends listened. Ren at this time was taking a normal mid day nap during lunch.

"Oh, yeah. this reminded me of the time me and my friend Ren were attacked by ninjas" Nora said doing karate moves as Ren continued to nap.

School ended as Ren woke up from his nap noticing Nora was already out of the classroom.

"Can she stop talking?" a student said to another as Ren looked around for Nora.

"I don't know man, but its so annoying" the student replies as Ren walked past them out into the hall.

Ren saw Nora there standing by the door listening to students talk about her. Nora wasn't sad or even frowning, she just had her normal smile as she listened. Ren didn't know what to say to her as he saw her stare back at him.

"Let's go Nora" Ren said as he closed the door as hard he could to distract the students in the classroom.

"Alright, Ren" Nora replied walking next to Ren as they left the school.

'Is she alright?' Ren thought looking over at the ginger girl who was still smiling.

"Home is soo far away we need a mode of transportation" Nora said surprising Ren as they started walking home.

"We should totally get a plane, no a boat, no a bike" Nora said as Ren couldn't help but chuckle at Nora's words.

'That's a yes' Ren thought as a small smile came from the stoic boy.

"Maybe we can get a bike" Ren replied as Nora's eyes widen at the sight of Ren as she stopped completely in her tracks and she pointed at the pink-eyed boy.

"You finally smiled" Nora said with a big wide smile of her own.

"Yeah?" Ren asked confused at Nora's statement. Nora now standing triumphantly in place.

"You're always so tense, I thought you weren't having any fun" Nora said as she continued to walk now ahead of Ren.

"You were worried about me?" Ren asked as Nora looked back with a big smile at Ren.

"Of course, we are buddies right?" Nora replied with her hands on the back of her head as they continued to walk.

"Yeah, we are" Ren said as the two walked home together.

The next day at school Nora was bombarded by girls in class.

"Is it true that you walked home with Ren yesterday?" A girl asked as Nora tried to answer every question.

"uh, yeah" Nora replied as the girls started to giggle and chatter.

"Are you and Ren together?" Another girl asked as Ren hid a slight blush from the thought.

"Yeah, we are together" Nora said out loud as the classroom got quiet and Ren froze.

"Oh My Oum!" the girls screamed and cheered as Ren was getting looks from different boys in class.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Another student asked as Nora instantly blushed when she figured out what together meant.

"No, No, No, Me and Ren aren't together-together" Nora said quickly as possible to dismiss any rumors of the two.

Ren and Nora were known as the item that isn't official for as long as they stayed close to each other. That is until Ren got a scholarship into Mistral Private High School.

"What? That's great Renny" Nora exclaimed as Ren's mother read the letter in front of everybody.

"That place has great teachers and a good karate club too" Ren's father said as Ren took the letter from his mother.

"Oh, but he would have to move to Mistral" Ren's mother informed as Ren's face slightly twitched at the thought.

"That's no problem, our boy can take care of himself" Ren's father said as Ren carefully put away the letter.

'What about Nora?' Ren thought looking over to Nora who was fiddling with a puzzle his dad gave her.

"Yeah" Ren said as he left the living room. Nora promptly left and followed Ren.

Ren was in the dojo in his dougi practicing on a practice dummy. Nora sat on the side as she watched her best friend attack the dummy. Nora didn't understand Ren's reason for acting as how he is.

'Shouldn't he be excited' Nora thought as she hugged her knees as she continued to watch Ren.

"Nora" Ren said out of breath as he stops hitting the dummy.

"Yes Renny?" Nora asked slightly anxious to hear what he might say.

"Do you think I should go?" Ren asked as he turned around to look at Nora.

"Yes, Ren it's a great opportunity" Nora said avoiding eye contact with Ren.

"Nora!" Ren yelled angrily.

The silence took over as Ren stared at Nora who was tearing up. Ren walked over to Nora who was still avoiding eye contact with Ren.

"Nora" Ren said again now calmer as he held Nora by each arm to force her to look at him.

"What do you want me to say Ren?!" Nora bursted out brushing off Ren's arms.

"That you shouldn't go, That I want you to stay, That it would be better if you don't go?" Nora exclaimed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I never want to be your ball and chain" Nora said softly as she looked over to the ground.

"So shine bright and soar Ren" Nora said with a sad smile as she turned and faced the door.

"Nor-" Ren tried to speak, but was interrupted by Nora as she ran out of the house.

Nora ran back into her room. It was filled with sloth plushies and had a pancake novelty blanket that she won at a carnival with Ren.

"Why did you say those things Nora?" Nora said to herself as she paces back and forth in her room.

"Now he is going to feel guilty" Nora said to herself again as she jumps on her bed.

Nora puts a pillow to her mouth and screams into it, then she throws the pillow at the wall.

'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Nora' nora thought as she laid down in her bed.

Nora turns over to the side of her bed where she sees a picture of her and Ren when they were kids. It was the first time Nora trained with Ren at the dojo. They were both wearing Dougis and Nora dyed Ren's hair pink to match his eyes.

'I got sad when he dyed it back, so he left a highlight in for me' Nora reminisced as a smile graced her face.

Nora gave a big sigh as she thought about Ren leaving.

'Who would make me special Rencakes?' Nora thought as she picked up the picture and held it closer to her.

"Who could ever replace Ren?" Nora said out loud surprising herself as she quickly got up from her bed.

"I should study!" Nora said to herself in the mirror as she got to her desk and open her book.

After 5 minutes Nora could barely keep her eyes open as she look at the pages of the book.

'The cell is the basic structural, functional...' Nora read in her head as she started to snooze.

"Pancakes!" Nora exclaimed out loud as she woke up.

'Maybe some music will keep me awake' Nora thought turning on the radio near her desk.

Avril Lavigne- Things I'll Never Say( In and out of the song she sings not all lyrics)

I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today

(Nora starts blushing at the thought)

Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

Throughout the song it started with her at her desk singing along. After 2 minutes into the song we have Nora jumping on her bed singing into her hairbrush. Nora finishes the song holding the picture she has of them as she drifted off to sleep.

Ren couldn't sleep at all that night, he saw his happy-go-lucky best friend break down in front of him. He always knew about her insightful nature when she becomes quiet. It only bothered Ren more that she lied about her true feelings of him possibly leaving.

'Isn't this what you wanted?' Ren thought looking over to his scroll to see it's midnight.

'What do I want?' Ren thought tossing and turning in his bed.

The next morning, Nora wanted to leave as early as possible to avoid Ren. She got up at 6 am knowing Ren would normally would still be asleep at this time to sneak off to school without him.

Nora crept outside the door to see Ren standing outside already dressed waiting for her. Normally she would have to go into Ren's room and drag him out of bed, but for the first time Ren was outside waiting for her.

"Hey Nora" Ren said with a big yawn as he looked at his watch.

"Hey Ren" Nora replied hesitant as she closed her house door.

The two started to walk towards school as they normally would, except it was quiet. The normal outbursts from Nora was not seen and it only made it feel worse for Nora that Ren didn't say anything either.

"You know that school in Mistral that I got invited to?" Ren asked as the two walked side by side.

"Y-Yeah" Nora responded softly as she gripped her pink shirt.

"I decided against it" Ren stated clearly as possible. Nora was still walking, but had a slight smile that overcame her face.

"That's great!" Nora said jumping on Ren's back as they started to stumble forward.

"Nora!" Ren shouted as Nora started to ride on Ren's back. "Let's go!" Nora said pointing forward as Ren gave a hard sigh as he wrapped his arms around Nora's legs and started to walk forward.

"Boop" Nora said touching Ren's nose as Ren was forced to give Nora a piggyback ride all the way to school.

 **...To be Continued...**

 **A/N I have maybe one true beta reader/friend who helps me with songs and such. I depend on SunwukongMogar a lot lately and I want to give him the proper respect. Check out his work they are pretty interesting.**


	22. RWBY: Arkos Tribute (Non Canon)

**I wanted to do a special chapter for the season three finale Arkos coming together to die out... One of my favorite songs sung beautifully if you listen to it. Or not the lyrics themselves are pretty great. I wanted to make a small chapter without making assumptions of the story, yet be meaningful. I also didn't want to spend too much time on this so I could spend more time on the actually story... Sorry if anyone was hoping for the next chapter.**

Arkos: Final song

There it was…Pyrrha's grave.

"Hey Pyrrha" Jaune said placing a flower down on the grave.

The silence takes over as Jaune takes a seat in front of the headstone. The wind blew over the cemetery as autumn leaves fell from the trees onto the ground. Jaune picks up a red leaf that lands on his boot as he stares back at Pyrrha's grave.

"You know, I wanted to go back for you" Jaune said placing the leaf back down.

"Ruby's uncle Qrow stopped me" Jaune paused as he took out Akoúo̱.

"He said you were nowhere to be found and gave me this" Jaune said putting down Akoúo̱ in front of the grave.

"I figured if you were hiding out somewhere you could come here and get this back" Jaune said with a chuckle.

Jaune had his regular attire on, but he couldn't feel warm at all. The hoodie, jeans, and even his fingerless gloves felt cold as he touched Pyrrha's grave.

"I know..." Jaune paused as his eyes lower to Akoúo̱.

"Oh yeah, there's this too" Jaune said pulling out Pyrrha's tiara.

"Hehe" Jaune laughed at his own forgetfulness.

"I'm keeping this one" Jaune stated putting it back into his bag.

"If you ever want it back, you can come and get it" Jaune joked letting his voice soften into a whisper.

Jaune let the joke go without laughter as the silence surrounded him.

"We would send it back to your mom in Mistral, but with the CCTS down we can't contact anyone" Jaune stated patting his bag as he tried to think about things to talk about.

"I might look good in a dress, but I won't wear your tiara" Jaune joked again as his laughter got drowned out by the wind.

"Remember when we first met?" Jaune asked optimistically to no one.

"If you didn't help me back then I probably would have died back then" Jaune said as he continued to reminisce.

"And unlocking my aura?! I was totally not ready to come to beacon" Jaune spoke out loud looking at the clouds that were passing by.

"I still don't know how I'm still alive" Jaune said gripping the bottom of his hoodie.

"No, I know why" Jaune said looking back to Pyrrha's gravestone.

"It was you, you believed in me" Jaune said clenching a strong hold on his chest.

"Even when I didn't believe in myself" Jaune finished as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Remember the school dance?" Jaune asked with tears rolling down his face.

"You told me I was the guy you wish you were with" Jaune had a small smile, but was still crying.

"I can't believe I never knew how you felt" Jaune started laughing as he cried.

"It wasn't until you kissed me that everything just clicked" Jaune said as he stopped laughing.

Jaune recalled all their times together as he closed his eyes. The memories that were so happy and fun tore at Jaune's smile as he pictured Pyrrha fading away.

"Why didn't you just run with me?!" Jaune yelled slamming his fist into the ground.

The cold air brushes past Jaune's face as tears fall onto Akoúo̱. Jaune looks down at the ground as his bangs cover his eyes. He slams his fist once more into the ground as the leaves nearby fly away.

"Why?" Jaune whispered as if the answer was going to come to him.

Jaune got himself off the ground as he pulled out a picture of team JNPR. He put the picture down next to Akoúo̱ as he put his hands on his lap.

"It's not goodbye right?" Jaune asked rubbing his eyes.

"We'll see each other again and we will be side by side once again" Jaune said as he pulled out a guitar.

The wind that blew seemed to have died down as Jaune strummed a few strings.

"You were my best friend, my partner, and my most precious treasure" Jaune said before he started to sing.

Lisa- Ichiban No Takaramono(English, Male, Guitar, Loosely translated)

(Look up My Most Precious Treasure- Dima Lancaster)(Except guitar not piano)

Every time we meet face to face

We can't help but start a fight,

But those are still good memories

I hold tight

You helped me learn it all

You've made me strong and

I'm not afraid anymore

Maybe I can't take a single step,

But I can grasp that piece of happiness

That is why...

Even if we're separated,

I will overcome the pain and

Walk this road alone and pray that

Our dreams could see the light of day

You were always by my side

Oh, how proud I was to know you're mine

But when I woke up in the morning

You were nowhere to be found

It felt like we were playing games

Winning once, then loosing again

We stood tall with hopes in our hands

To start again

And now I look at this with no regrets

Would not trade this for anything

Soon we'll go our separate ways but I

Feel too lonely to say goodbye

That is why...

I'll go anywhere, I promise

With these things that you have taught me

In the tears so brightly shining

I'll save happiness and our dreams

Even if we're separated,

I will bear the pain and carry on

Rise again to see the morning

Live for you for evermore

Even if the light is fading

And I'm left alone so jaded

I can hear your voice saying

I'm strong enough to go through anything

It gets harder every second

I'm not sure if I can fight the tears

But I feel the warmth within and

It lets me know you're always here with me

Time is flowing, changing faces

I can't seem to keep pace and

Memories are torn to pieces

Can't recall what happened in this place

So I try and close my eyes

And I hear somebody's joyful laugh

It is my most precious treasure

While it's there, it is enough

It is my most precious treasure

Jaune finishes as teardrops fall and hit the guitar. He took his right arm off the guitar and wiped his face on his sleeve as he looked back up to the gravestone.

Jaune gets up and straightened his bag as he started to walk away. He looks back at her grave as he said his final words.

"Thank you Pyrrha"

 **A/N I know this should have been its own story... Didn't want to make it it's own little thing. I'm stilling working on Jaune's Music Room don't worry about that. I have an idea on the next 'Arc' of the story too. God how many times has that pun been used.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Thehp93 here. Sorry Everybody. I kind of lost my motivation and desire to continue writing this at least. I wanted to finish this before I move on so here you go. Its more then likely isn't the best work but I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I thank all of you who have stuck with me and helped me.**

"Miss Xiao Long, May I remind you that there is a time and place of displays of affection" Miss Goodwitch reprimanded the blonde boxer as Jaune let out a nervous laugh.

"B-But" Yang tried to contest but was interrupted by Miss Goodwitch's riding crop hitting her hand.

The sound of the smack was loud enough to stop all the other students who were gathered around that was watching the scene. Weiss had a small grin on her face as she saw Yang get lectured about boundaries of other students and respect for them.

Jaune didn't say anything as he stood by Yang as Miss Goodwitch finished her scolding and proceeded to address the students.

"Alright students, you have 25 minutes to change for the talent show" Miss Goodwitch fixed her glasses with her right hand as she stared out to the students.

"I hope you all realize this isn't a party, so no inappropriate clothing or revealing outfits." Miss Goodwitch added as she started looking over her clipboard.

As the students filed out of the auditorium to change Jaune got shoved from behind by Cardin. Jaune fell to his knees as he let out a deep sigh.

"I think he needs a lesson" Yang said cracking her knuckles as she tensed up in anger.

"It's alright Yang" Jaune tried to calm Yang down as Weiss helped Jaune up from the ground.

"You know if you just let things slide he won't stop right?" Weiss said trying to figure out why Jaune haven't stopped him.

"It will be alright he is a jerk anyways" Jaune let out a deep breath as he looked at Cardin who was laughing with his buddies.

/Yeah, stand up to the guy who can bench me/ Jaune thought to himself as he grabbed his bag and made his to the restrooms to change.

Jaune quickly entered the room that filled with axe body spray and body odor. He honestly wished he had brought a gas mask with him today to block the overwhelming stench. Jaune quickly changed as he looked at the mirror.

/Coco did say to style my hair/ Jaune thought grabbing his banged and tossing them to the side as he grabbed a comb from his bag.

Jaune tried to comb his hair in different styles as he thought about he wanted to look. Jaune heard laughing as he looked back at Cardin who was wearing a GET ROCKED shirt and cargo shorts.

"You still look like a dirty mop Jauney boy" Cardin laughed as he walked out of the room with his buddies.

/Eh, I don't have time for this/ Jaune thought combing his hair back and forgetting about it.

Jaune was standing near the stage as he looked out at the seats that were being filled with parents and students. His nerves were coming back to him as he noticed himself gripping his hands together.

/Okay no big d-/ Jaune thought but was surprised as two hands covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who" A voice that was obviously Yang said as Jaune seemed to relax into her hands.

"I don't know how 'Long' do I have?" Jaune joked as he heard Yang laugh releasing her hands.

Jaune turned around to look at Yang and was pretty surprised. Yang who would normally wear some revealing choices was wearing baggy sweatpants with high top sneakers and a long sleeve sweatshirt. Yang gave a loving smile as she looked over Jaune and his apparel.

"Looking nice J-Pop, but you better not wear anything that fancy for our date tonight" Yang said with a smirk as she reached for Jaune's hand.

Jaune was wearing long khaki pants and with a tan vest over a long white sleeve dress shirt. The shirt was buttoned up and sleeves were rolled up to his elbows so it wouldn't get in the way when he plays. His hair was combed back and gelled so it wouldn't block his eyes as some strands rolled behind his ears.

(Look up Bradley Cooper hairstyle)

"Thanks, and I haven't really planned what I would wear tonight" Jaune had said meeting Yang halfway and grasping her hand.

"You look great too" Jaune tried to add as Yang's only response was a questioning look.

/Your smile is amazing, um or your lilac eyes seem to see right through me, you smell like lavender and cookies/ Jaune thought as he tried to come up with a compliment that wouldn't be embarrassing.

"I mean, it really um, focuses on your face?" Jaune tried to explain but was having complications. Yang's response was a heartfelt smile as she gripped Jaune's hand a little tighter.

The two laughed at the awkward atmosphere as Weiss walked up. Weiss was wearing a sleeveless long white dress with her trademark Schnee symbol printed onto the back of her dress. Her white gloves emphasized her formal yet elegant look.

"You know Weissy it's just a school talent show, it's not a recital or anything" Yang stated as she noticed Jaune's eyes look over Weiss slowly.

"It's not just a talent show, father is coming" Weiss said with a hint of sadness.

"Well you look formal enough" Jaune mustered without saying anything in front of his girlfriend that he might regret.

"Thank you" Weiss replied with a small smile as she watched seat after seat fill up. She gave a small sigh as she looked out into the stage. The grand piano that was near the center of the stage gleamed in the stage lights.

Jaune knew in his heart that this was going to be a night he would remember forever. The day he opened up to the world, to himself.

/What is there to lose? / Jaune thought to himself as he gave a smirk to Yang.

Yang smiled but had a lingering thought in the back of her mind. She couldn't help but remember bad memories as she looked at Jaune. How she treated him, how she ignored him for so long, and the fact he was willing to accept her so easily.

/You won't be alone anymore/ Yang lets go of Jaune's hand as Weiss called her over to help with her make up.

"Coming Weissy" Yang said leaving Jaune by the stage as he continued to look at the crowd.

The lights turned dim as everybody got seated. A single spotlight pointed to the stage as Miss Goodwitch came center stage towards the microphone. The whispers and movement across the auditorium quickly hushed down as Miss Goodwitch's glare froze everybody.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Miss Goodwitch started as Jaune stood back stage with the rest of the other performers.

"We are here for our annual Talent show, please silence all scrolls and be respectful of the performances" the statement echoed as students and parents alike reached for their scrolls and silenced them.

"Now please let me introduce our director and head of education, Professor Ozpin" Miss Goodwitch announced with a wave of her hand as Professor Ozpin came out to a light applause.

"Thank you all for showing up tonight" Professor Ozpin started as he took a sip of his coffee.

"One day the students here will graduate. They will get jobs and pay bills and create families of their very own. They may enjoy their jobs; some may hate them." Professor Ozpin said as a deafening silence spread everywhere as frowns and a small reality hit them.

"But you should never stop dreaming. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen with given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often our greatest dreams are something you will not achieve in your lifetime. The effort you put transcends yourself. For there is no futility in death. That is all" Professor Ozpin finished as a slow clap into a light applause filled the auditorium as he walked off stage.

"Wow" Jaune said out loud as he stood by Yang as Miss Goodwitch announced the 1st years and the first performer.

"Yeah that was deep" Yang responded as the two stood in silence for a few seconds as they thought over Professor Ozpin's words.

/ Do I have that resolve? / Jaune thought as he looked over to Yang who did the same.

/ What do I want to do? / Yang thought as she looked into Jaune's eyes.

The two didn't ponder for long as a crashing sound by Beacon's own Cardin Windchester came from the background. With a deep sigh the two gave each other a small smile as they turned to look at the noise.

Cardin pushed over a second year who bumped into him crashing over the band equipment. The second year was scared as Cardin was towering over him in an aggressive manner. Dove and Lark stood back with a smile making comments about the scared second year as Cardin talked.

"Watch where you're going" Cardin said with emphasize as he pushed the guy back. The guy tripped over as he tumbled to the ground.

"Don't break the kid" Dove said with a chuckle as he put his arm on Cardin's shoulder.

"Fine" Cardin mumbled as he brushed off Dove's hand and proceeded to walk away.

The students around that were crowded around the noise and distraction stood there whispering and observing. Yang looked at the guy as she notices the long pink hair that was tied with a pony tail.

"May- "Yang tried to ask Jaune to go help the guy out but before the words left her mouth Jaune was already walking over to the guy.

Jaune picked up the guy's bag as he held out a hand for the guy to grab.

"Here" Jaune said with a smile as Yang walked up.

"Thanks" The guy said with a smile of his own as he got up and quickly walked away as he tried to escape the embarrassment.

The crowd dispersed as the pink haired guy left as the students quickly gather near the stage to watch the performances. Weiss didn't bother with the scene; she was focused on her own performance reading over her sheet music.

"That was nice Jaune" Yang said pulling him into a half hug as he smiled.

"Yeah, but it would have been better if it never happened" Jaune stated as the two watched the 1st years perform.

At the finish of the 2st years Jaune started to get nervous. His hands were clammy and shaky as he wiped them off with his towel. Jaune looked over to Yang who was beginning to stretch for her performance and Weiss who was closing her eyes and doing some breathing exercises.

Cardin was making jokes with his buddies as he walked past Jaune who came out of the bathroom. The two glanced at each other as Cardin bumped into Jaune.

"Get ready to watch a real rock star, loser" Cardin said turning around as Jaune glared at them.

Jaune wanted to walk off but he knew that since he was after Cardin he had to stand and watch their performance. Silently Jaune watched as Cardin and his buddies lip sync to fallout boys as they pretended to play the instruments they were given.

Jaune didn't care anymore that they were pretending to play, he was more annoyed that people were cheering for it. The fact that people either believed he was actually playing or accepting it as good or even better than the other students who spent hours of their talents.

One student solved a rubik's cube in a half a minute. Jaune was amazed at that, but since it wasn't exciting a lot of students didn't cheer or applaud.

Jaune looked back to Cardin who gave up on pretending that he was playing the guitar as he lets go and grabs the microphone that was unplugged. Cardin overacted as he kicked down the mic stand as he 'sang' into the mic. The song started to slow down as he got ready to sing the last line. Everything seemed to slow down as Cardin raised the guitar he was playing over his head. With a small grin at Jaune, Cardin smashed the guitar into the ground as the loud cheering of students and parents raised immensely.

Jaune stood dumbfounded as he saw Cardin raise his arms and receive an enormous applause from the crowd. Miss Goodwitch was already on her way towards the stage as Cardin and his buddies take a bow as the applause slows down.

/Why? / Jaune thought as he grinded his teeth in anger. He clenched his fists as hard as he possibly could. Miss Goodwitch scolded Cardin about his destruction of school property as he excused it with being in the moment.

Cardin but on a fake empathetic look as he apologized to Miss Goodwitch about what he did as Dove, Sky, and Russel backed up their buddy. Yang came from the back as Miss Goodwitch walked over to the microphone stand and got ready to announce the next performer.

To her surprise, Professor Ozpin was already at the microphone as he addressed the crowd. Jaune was still in his mind as he started to imagine himself hitting Cardin over and over again. His wild delusions came to an abrupt stop as Yang put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked as she looked to the stage to see the broken guitar that was left onstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please give your attention to your next performer Jaune Arc" Professor Ozpin said with a small clap as in the backstage quickly hurried towards the stage.

"That bastard!" Yang growled as she cracked her knuckles. Yang saw Cardin and his buddies past them as she got ready to step to them and give the football players a blitz they would never forget. Jaune put an arm in front of Yang as she stopped in her steps.

She looked over to Jaune who shook his head as he tried his best to give her a smile. Yang saw it even if Jaune didn't try, the sadness and anger behind his façade was clear to Yang. Jaune felt like it was over before it even started for him.

Yang pulled Jaune into a hug as he quickly pulled her in not noticing that he was actually hurting her for once.

Professor walked backstage as he saw Jaune and Yang hugging each other.

"Mr Arc?" Miss Goodwitch asked from behind the two interrupting the two as Jaune snapped back into reality.

"Uh Yes Miss Goodwitch?" Jaune replied wiping away a tear from his eye as he looked towards the stage.

"Will you be performing?" Miss Goodwitch asked cautiously since she knew his performance included the now broken electric guitar.

/What do I do now? / Jaune looked back at Yang who grabbed his hand with a gentle squeeze.

"You don't have to" Yang said trying not to pressure Jaune.

"Yeah, If I don't this I will regret it forever" Jaune stated letting go of Yang's hand as he walked towards the stage.

The whispers and shuffling of the crowd was overpowered by the sound of footsteps. Jaune slowly walked towards the stage as a wave of emotions attack Jaune. Anxiety, anger, and fear filled his head as Jaune looked at the crowd.

/There is a lot of people here/ Jaune thought as he got to the microphone.

His trembling hands reached for the microphone as he accidently pushed the stand down. The sound of the mic hitting the ground echoed through the auditorium as Jaune quickly stumbled towards the ground to reclaim the microphone.

Jaune grabbed the mic as the realization finally hit him. He didn't know what to sing. He had just walked in front of the whole school and has no song to sing.

"Um, H-Hi" Jaune stuttered on the stage as the deafening screech of the mic echoed back to him.

"Sorry" Jaune said a little lower as he shuffled his feet as he rubbed the back of his neck.

/Come on think Jaune, THINK/ Jaune contemplated as he waved his hand through his hair back and forth messing up his hairstyle.

The silence and eyes staring at Jaune bore into Jaune's soul as his breath became rigid. His legs started to shake as his mind raced with worse case scenarios and possible cases. Jaune's eyes drifted from the crowd to the lights as he started to panic.

Jaune froze in place as a tap on his shoulder surprised him.

Jaune turned slightly to see the silver haired professor behind him. The professor had a small smile as he gave a small pat on Jaune's shoulder as he reached forward and handed Jaune a guitar.

It was an old scratched up guitar with an eggwhite paint covering the base. Two yellow crescent moons highlighted the front of the guitar. Jaune swore he never seen the instrument before, but he it felt familiar to him.

"You might need an instrument Mr. Arc" Professor Ozpin stated as Jaune took hold of the guitar by its neck.

"Uh, yes" Jaune said again inspecting the item in his hands.

"Now, put on a great show" Professor Ozpin finished as he walked off stage. The crowd continued to whisper and complain as they waited for the delayed performance.

Jaune gave a deep breath as he strummed a few chords with the guitar. He gave a look to the side at a furious Weiss at the delay and a blonde haired b-boy who were arguing.

"Behind Blue Eyes"

(originally by The Who)(Shouts out to tnoodles9 awesome song)

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

And no one knows

What it's like to be hated

To be fated to telling only lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

No one knows what its like

To feel these feelings

Like I do, and I blame you!

No one bites back as hard

On their anger

None of my pain and woe

Can show through

But my dreams they aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

No one knows what its like

To be mistreated, to be defeated

Behind blue eyes

No one knows how to say

That they're sorry and don't worry

I'm not telling lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

No one knows what its like

To be the bad man, to be the sad man

Behind blue eyes.

Jaune finished the song as the silence overflowed into the auditorium. A few claps and cheers fill the air as Jaune slowly rubbed the of his neck. After a bow, Jaune walked off stage as Miss Goodwitch walked back onto the stage.

"You go Jaune!" a loud excited Nora screamed as Jaune got off stage.

Jaune stepped off stage as a cheerful hug from his favorite blonde engulfed him. Yang pulled him tightly as Weiss walked off after hearing her name. The crowd cheered and roared seeing the elegant heiress walk towards her piano.

"Jaune, you did it" Yang said ecstatically as Jaune seemingly fell into her arms.

"Jaune?" Yang asked holding up the blonde haired boy.

"I can't feel my legs" Jaune stated leaning on Yang as they both fell to their knees. Jaune felt her warm embrace as Yang gave a warm kiss to Jaune's forehead.

"You nailed it" Yang said with a warm smile.

"Don't get too comfortable J-Pop, I'm going on after Weiss" Yang stated pulling Jaune back up to his feet.

"Alright, Thanks for that" Jaune replied feeling the strength in his legs come back to him.

"Hmmm" Yang eyed Jaune curiously as Jaune looked back at her blankly.

Jaune looked over to the stage as he watched Weiss finish her piece. Parts of the crowd giving applause and a standing novation. Teenagers and kids amongst the audience knew they watched something amazing, but had no real way to judge so they clapped all the same.

Jaune was caught off guard as Yang grabbed Jaune by his cheeks as she pressed her lips onto his. The kiss was brief, but Jaune's face was fully blushing at it as Yang pulled back and started to walk away.

"For good luck" Yang exclaimed waving away at Jaune a small tint a red on her face.

Jaune could only stutter the first syllable of good luck before Yang was gone as the roar of the crowd swept away his voice.

The sounds of the music filled the auditorium as footsteps followed both on the stage and behind Jaune. A sudden tug of his shirt made it apparent to Jaune as he fought against the boy who grabbed him.

Whipping his head back he looks at Cardin face to face as Skye, Russel, and Dove stood by his side. Cardin reached back to grab Jaune's shirt as Jaune slapped the hand away.

"What? You think you're some hot shot because you can sing a song?!" Cardin scowled grabbing Jaune's shirt again without any resistant this time.

"What's your problem Cardin?" Jaune asked back as he grabbed Cardin's wrist and gripped it.

"My problem?!" Cardin pulled Jaune up on his tip toes as Dove and Skye looked around for any teachers that would interfere.

"You are trash; I'm simply picking up trash" Cardin said smugly with a grin.

"What does that make you?" Jaune replied with his own smile.

"What?!" Cardin furiously growled.

"You want me to be afraid?" Jaune asked as his grip became tighter on Cardin.

Cardin slowly lowered Jaune as they continued to stare at each other. Anger filled their eyes as they looked straight each other. The tension raised as the Jaune grabbed Cardin's shirt pulling him a few inches away from his face.

"You beat me up nearly every day" Jaune said with aggression and sadness flowing out of his words.

"You destroyed my music room!" Jaune yelled alerting more students as Dove and Skye started tap on Cardin's shoulder.

"What more can you do to me!" Jaune yelled as a couple students walked towards the noise.

Their glares battled for supremacy at even an inch of fear or hesitation. Jaune's blue pool of blue showed years of pent up aggression and loneliness washed over Cardin's indigo as a spark of fear caused Cardin to back up. The small act seemed unnoticeable to others except the two who were staring at each other.

Cardin quickly realized his show of cowardice as he raised his arm to strike Jaune. Jaune quickly let go of Cardin's shirt as he backed up to get into some sort of fighting stance. At the corner of Cardin's eye blinked a flash of yellow.

Cardin saw from his peripheral Yang exit from the stage as applause and cheer followed. A small grin showed on Cardin's face as he dropped his arm down on Jaune's shoulder seemingly loving.

"Great performance Jaune, I knew you could do it" Cardin exclaimed to the crowed around them.

Cardin slowly pulled Jaune closer as he gave a small whisper to Jaune's ear.

"Maybe I should play with Yang" Cardin stated sinisterly.

For the first time in Jaune's encounters with Cardin, Jaune laughed. Jaune hunched over and laughed as tears strolled down his face. Cardin was utterly dumbfounded at the sight as the two separated from their hold.

"Don't get me wrong, if you could hurt her I would kill you" Jaune said coming back from his laugh.

"But Ya- "Jaune was interrupted by Yang who jumped on Jaune with a hug from behind.

"Hey Jaune, how was my performance? " Yang asked turning her view to Cardin as the look of confusion grew and spread to Dove and Skye.

"You were great, sorry I missed the end, Cardin here wanted to hang out" Jaune said plainly as possible as Yang's smile seemed to widen.

"Hmm" Yang hummed getting off of Jaune as she walked over to Cardin.

"Well aren't you a good friend" Yang said punching Cardin in the arm. To the plain eye it looked like a friendly tap, but physically it was like getting hit by a bowling ball. The crowd around already dispersed after Jaune and Cardin's banter.

Cardin stumbled back as the hit knocked him off balance. Skye and Dove were right behind Cardin as they caught him before he fell back.

With a quick glance around, Yang threw two quick jabs at Skye and Russel barely missing their face. The sudden act caused the two to flinch as all four of them fell backwards onto the ground. Jaune watched with awe and pride (a little bit of fear) at his girlfriend.

"You should come to the gym sometimes" Yang said casually as she grabbed Jaune by his hand and lead him away.

"Oh, but bring a mouth piece" Yang stopping in front of Jaune before turning around.

"You wouldn't want to lose any teeth" Yang finished dragging Jaune again away from his bullies.

Weiss laughed at the sight as other students joined at the sight of Yang Xiao Long knocking four guys from the football team on their butts.

No one noticed except Jaune that Yang was actually scared, her hands trembled as she grabbed Jaune and pulled him. The small sign waved signs of concern to Jaune as they continued out of the auditorium.

The two ended up on the roof staring at the sunset that seemed to hug the horizon in a gleam of red and yellow. Jaune couldn't help but think about Yang's courageous act and be envious of her ability to look fear in the face.

"Why didn't you just run?" Yang asked Jaune who sat down on the ground.

"I don't know" Jaune replied as Yang joined him on the ground.

"You could have gotten hurt again" Yang responded brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"I know…" Jaune couldn't help but stare at Yang who avoided eye contact.

"I'm just tired … of being afraid." Jaune said looking at Yang who was still avoided his stare.

"Don't get yourself hurt" Yang looked back at Jaune as lilac and blue met forming a smile on Jaune's face.

Jaune face quickly blushed as his mind captured the complete scenery of Yang on the roof with him by themselves. Yang's face matched, but she didn't turn away as she stared at the blonde's boy nervous antics.

"Uh Yeah, maybe you could train me" Jaune said rubbing the back of his neck. Yang saw her chance as her smile turned into a grin.

"Oh Jaune, you want to go in the ring with me?" Yang asked seductively crawling over to Jaune who was staring back at her.

Her long sleeve sweatshirt was zipped halfway down revealing her V-neck t shirt underneath. Jaune's mind flooded with visions as his nose started to bleed.

"Think you can last 12 rounds?" Yang asked as she reached Jaune slowly touching his face as Jaune seemed to have blown a fuse in his brain.

The two move closer as their faces were inches away. Slowly the two kissed behind the shine of the sunset as they seemed to get lost in the moment. Jaune was about to pull Yang closer to deepen the kiss as Yang reached to do the same as a ring came through.

The two reluctantly pulled away as Yang pouted and Jaune gave a nervous laugh.

|Yang, Where R U?| Ruby sent as the two looked at it and laughed.

"We should probably go" Jaune said standing pu and reaching out his hand to help out Yang

"Yeah, too bad you could have knocked my lights out" Yang said teasing Jaune who was behind her walking through the door.

"Don't worry, we still have our date tonight" Jaune announced proud as he grabbed Yang by the wrist and pulled her close.

"And my boxing is dirty" Jaune whispered into Yang's ear who quickly blushed pushing Jaune away.

Jaune laughed as Yang chased him down the hall before they reunited with their respective families.

 **I will more then likely make an epilogue for how things will be, but it more then likely won't be for a while.**

 **Omake:**

Ciel Soleil was always a calm collected individual. Her poised actions and timely manner made her a high honor roll student at Atlas Academy. Her attitude always made her unapproachable to those around her. Except someone like Neon who seemed to barge her way to becoming a good friend of Ciel's.

Her usually tidy white blouse was ruffled and her blue skirt was messy. The sounds of keyboard strokes and mumbling came with tired eyes as she stared at the computer screen.

"ARGHH!" Ciel screams slamming her hands on her keyboard as her desk shakes. The girl quickly picked herself up and corrected her blue beret. She takes out a tape recorder from the drawer as she takes a deep breath.

"Log date 7 15 2, Artificial intelligence project PENNY is 3 days eleven minutes and 32 seconds behind schedule. Difficulties in execution of back up tasks and programs prove to be-"Ciel spoke as she looked at the clock that read 1 a.m

"Strenuous" Ciel finished as she releases her hold on the tape recorder as she stares at the screen.

Ciel stretches her arms up into the air as she looked at her scroll to see a Scrollbook tag from Neon. It was a video of the Beacon talent show highlights. Ciel rolled her eyes as she looked at the performances noting that the rubik's cube act was by far the most entertaining so far.

Her eyes fell upon Jaune's performance as she looked at the bumbling idiot get on stage. As Ciel watched her interest quickly died out as she noticed minor errors on his singing and playing.

"Flat" Ciel said out loud replaying Jaune's part as she stared at the screen.

"But, not too bad" Ciel added with a smirk as she went on to the next performance.

Ciel finished watching the performances as she noticed more of her time was gone. She felt annoyed that she couldn't finish her project according to time, but she felt good that it wasn't easy to create a teenage A.I.

Ciel put down her scroll as she looked back at the computer screen that showed Penny's avatar design. Orange hair that curled towards her face and bright green eyes looking back at Ciel. The full avatar had a tan and black dress with neon green stripes.

"Maybe one day you can sing for me" Ciel smiled as she touched the screen lightly before turning it off.

Ciel quickly fell to her bed as the exhaustion kicked in. 5 minutes passed as Ciel turned in her sleep facing away from the screen that lit back up with a small dim.

Penny's avatar covered half the screen as streaks seemed to crack the screen. Light blue and green lights filled the streaks as the streaks that touched Penny seemingly fixed itself.

Slowly Penny's avatar moved as her arms touched the background icons that was on the desktop. A smile of excitement grew from Penny's face as she moved.

No noise came from Penny's mouth as her smile started to lose its shine. A lightbulb appeared above Penny's head as she moved over to the internet options. Looking over Ciel's internet history Penny compiled all vocal and music videos she could.

After an hour Penny finished with a basic vocal vocabulary she created. Her smile grew as she tested out her vocal modulator.

"He-llo" Penny spoke as various pitches combined to create one.

"Sen-sat-ional" Penny said silently watching from her webcam the soft movements of her creator.

"Si-ng?" Penny asked to herself replaying Ciel's last message over to herself.

Penny quickly browsed the web for music as she listened and replayed a lot. She also took more bits and pieces for her voice modulator. She started to mess with the music editor as she happily started to hum a tune.

Penny kept looking back at Ciel as she continued to work on a song to present to her. Penny's CPU seemed to see a lot of songs about love as she looked tried to look it up.

"W-hat is Lo-ve?" Penny asked as she typed it out on the search engine.

"A S-tr-ong fee-ling of a-ffec-tion" Penny announced proudly.

"Th-at is it!" Penny exclaimed happily.

After an hour of work and trial and error Penny finished. One more time she was going to practice before showing her master her work. Penny slowly clicked as the music started playing in the background.

Hatsune Miku: Glass Wall (English)

Can you see me?

The pixels on your screen

My voice that can reach you

The one thing that breaks through

The words that you type

They keep me warm at night

But why can't I feel you

To be there, just us two

If I could break through

Just for a day

Less than 2 inches from you

yet so far away

But this glass wall between us

won't keep us apart

I will sing out my heart

Just for you, my love

The sound of your voice

Reaches through the noise

The bits of your words

They make up my world

But we're two worlds apart

My code, and your heart

But you'll be there for me

I'll be here, through your screen

If I could break through

Just for a day

Less than 2 inches from you

yet so far away

But this glass wall between us

won't keep us apart

I will sing out my heart

Just for you, my love

If I could break through

Just for a day

Less than 2 inches from you

yet so far away

But this glass wall between us

won't keep us apart

I will sing out my heart

Just for you, my love

(YES I MADE PENNY A VOCALOID…)

Penny finished with a smile as she watched the slow movements of Ciel's chest. Penny found everything to be so fascinating as she spent the remainder of the night watching Ciel and learning as much as she could.

 **...It's not over?! Sorry I just wanted to add this just for anyone who wanted to continue... Probably not, but how I would have continued it.**

High heels hitting the waxed marble floor echoed through the hallways as a ebony skinned woman rushed through. This wasn't her day as she held up the coffee cup to her eyes to see if they made the right cup.

With a quick turn towards an elevator, she presses the button with the utmost importance.

Tapping with her foot she showed her impatience for the machine as she gave a sigh of annoyance. The elevator doors opened as she quickly entered. She didn't even notice the other occupant of the elevator until the doors close.

"You really need to relax" Her silvery haired acquaintance stated leaning against the elevator wall.

"Some of us actually work" Her reply sharp and cold as she could make it.

"Maybe if you showed off more skin you would have more artists then me" His reply came quick and witty as a smug look came on his face.

"Pig" Her final response as the doors opened revealing a luxurious office with windows looking over the city.

At a desk at the other end of the elevator was a woman with ashen-black hair down to her shoulders. Her red blouse accented her red earrings that seemed to have been dipped in blood. Her amber eyes showed a calculating and precise woman. Her long legs reaching out of her black skirt was touching the ground slightly with her heels.

The woman stared at the screen as she didn't bother to listen to the two bicker. Her eyes focused on the video she was watching seemed catch her curiosity.

"Shut it" she said coldly as the two quickly kept quiet as they each took a seat on a chair in the room.

"Emerald schedule" She announced spinning back in her chair to look over the city.

"Yes Miss Fall, 8 a.m. meeting with global records" Emerald started before Mercury interrupted.

"Those idiots again, why are we helping them with a bunch of no talent hacks" Mercury said lifting his feet onto the coffee table.

"Listen you" Emerald was about to start but was cut off by Miss Fall who raised her hand.

"It's not what they can do for us, It's what they will owe us" Miss fall stated slowly walking over to boy who froze by her gaze.

"Feet off the table, Mercury" Miss Fall said nicely with a smile as Mercury quickly complied.

"Good, Emerald you went to Beacon High to find young talents right?" Miss Fall said walking over to her chair as she sat back down.

"Yes, Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee were the only two that showed any talent." Emerald reported looking over her papers.

"How about him?" Miss Fall asked as she turned the screen around to show the two.

"Him?" Emerald replied questioningly.

"Yes, after being on Scrolltube for 3 days he already has 100,000 views" Miss fall said as the two looked closer at the views.

"He played a mediocre song and was slightly above average at best" Mercury stated looking over the video before pausing it.

"Yeah, I don't think he is worth the trouble" Emerald tried to reason only to be shut down.

"It only shows how well you two can judge a character" Miss Fall stated as she drank her coffee

"Yes Ma'am" The two said in unison before glaring at each other before looking back at Miss Fall.

"Make arrangements to contact him, maybe we can persuade him to join our company before he gets swept up in another" Miss Fall said as Emerald quickly wrote down what to do while Mercury gave a sigh of annoyance.

"That's all for now" Miss Fall said before waving her hand in dismissal at the two.

"Yes Ma'am" The two quickly exited to the elevator.

"Jaune Arc, it kind of rolls off the tongue" Miss Fall said out loud to herself as she looked back at her computer screen.


End file.
